Venciendo al infierno
by nekomai
Summary: La guerra ha acabado y Hogwarts ha vuelto a la normalidad tras una larga reconstrucción. ¿Qué pasaría si la voluntad de salvar a alguien que se lo merece acaba por marginar a una pobre leona y a su amiga "loca"? ¿Y si el salvado, que a pesar de querer estar muerto, se viese obligado a ayudar a su salvadora?
1. La chica que no podía hablar

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>La guerra había acabado con la derrota de Voldemort y la persecución hasta el encarcelamiento de sus seguidores.<p>

Muchas cosas se descubrieron aquel último día y los periodistas se encargaron de darle eco a todo ello.

Dumbledore estaba vivo, a pesar de haber tenido que esconderse en un lugar remoto a causa de la debilidad causada por la maldición del anillo de los Gaunt y su falsa muerte a manos de Snape. En cuanto todo estuviese listo volvería a Hogwarts y retomaría su puesto como director del mismo.

Todos se enteraron de la verdadera historia de que aquel mago oscuro, Severus Snape, que a su vez era el mejor pocionista del mundo y uno de los mejores oclumantes de Inglaterra. Pocos perdieron la oportunidad de ensañarse con él y su amor por la madre de Harry Potter.

El pocionista sobrevivió por los pelos al ataque de Nagini y Voldemort y debería pasar cerca de diez meses, casualmente lo que tardarían en reconstruir Hogwarts, en San Mungo recuperándose. El hombre, a petición expresa de Albus Dumbledore, volvería a enseñar Pociones en el colegio.

Para sorpresa de muchos, el famoso Trío Dorado junto con sus amigos testificó a favor de muchos mortífagos. El mismísimo Harry Potter aseguró que, de no ser por Narcissa Malfoy y su traición a Voldemort, nada habría tenido éxito. Más tarde se descubrió que, en parte, dijeron la verdad a causa de la insistencia de Hermione Granger ya que ellos al principio se negaron.

Draco Malfoy también fue liberado debido a que nunca cometió asesinato alguno y las maldiciones que se lanzaron con su varita no fueron lanzadas por orden suya, alguien más sujetaba el objeto mágico.

Por su parte, al señor Malfoy se le castigó con un año de prisión en Azkaban, la obligación de donar el 70% de su riqueza para ayudar a la recuperación del Mundo Mágico, y se le anunció que desde que saliera de la cárcel no podría viajar fuera de Inglaterra ni comunicarse con nadie que no fuera del país. Además se le realizarían visitas sorpresa para asegurar su continuidad en el buen camino.

Severus Snape fue condecorado como héroe tras saberse todos sus años de doble espionaje y su participación activa en la guerra. Claramente no se le impuso castigo alguno por las cosas que tuvo que hacer al servicio de Dumbledore, aunque muchas personas no podrían perdonarle nunca.

Cuando Hogwarts quedase reconstruido la cosa era clara: todos retomarían el curso en el que quedaron antes de la incursión de los mortífagos.

…

- ¡TODOS AL MALDITO TREN! – Chillaba Snape desde el andén mientras observaba el barullo típico de principio de año.

- Cálmate, Severus. Después de sobrevivir a una serpiente y al Señor Oscuro sería muy penoso morirte de un infarto – bromeaba Hagrid dando indicaciones a los descarriados.

El mago hizo una mueca de desdén y empezó a comprobar que todos subiesen al tren. Divisó una cabellera castaña y frunció el ceño. ¿¡De verdad esos tres idiotas volvían a hacer el séptimo curso!?

La observó pacientemente y se puso a esperar que aparecieran esos dos cabezas de chorlitos que la acompañaban siempre. Pero no aparecieron. Se acercó un poco disimuladamente y frunció más el ceño al ver a la joven Hermione Granger totalmente sola. ¿Granger sola? Eso era nuevo.

Divisó por el rabillo del ojo como aparecían dos cabelleras rojas y una morena conocidas y bufó. Al parecer si tendría que volver a aguantarlos juntos. Pero contra todo pronóstico, los amigos de la sabelotodo la pasaron de largo y cuando la miraron lo hicieron dedicándole una mirada de odio y desprecio profundo que le dejó pegado a su sitio.

Miró de nuevo a la castaña y la vio mirando a suelo. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué sus amigos la habían mirado así? ¿Por qué estaba sola?

El último pitido indicó que todos debían subir ya al tren y Snape volvió a ordenar a los alumnos que subieran, siempre usando su fuerte y profundo tono de voz. Antes de volver con Hagrid volvió a mirar a Hermione y se le heló la sangre. Nada… En la mirada de aquella chica no había absolutamente nada. Le mantuvo la mirada unos instantes hasta que la chica suspiró y subió al tren.

Volvió junto con el semigigante sintiéndose extraño. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Esos tres se habían peleado? Durante ese año que estuvo en el hospital recibió las visitas de los Malfoy y Dumbledore, pero las menciones a lo que pasaba fuera (a excepción de la reconstrucción de Hogwarts) no eran muchas.

Cuando el tren llegó a la estación de Hogwarts se sorprendió esperando a que la chica saliese y una especie de sensación de alivio le invadió al verla junto con Lovegood, ya vestida con su túnica de prefecta.

Su ceño de frunció cuando vio como las chicas eran casi marginadas a posta por todos los que se supone que eran sus amigos. ¡Incluso Longbottom las miraba decepcionado!

Los carros se fueron llenando y ellas se quedaron atrás, o mejor dicho, entre empujones mal disimulados las hicieron quedar atrás.

- Queridas – las saludó familiarmente Hagrid mirándolas preocupado - ¿Queréis subiros con el profesor Snape y conmigo en el carruaje?

- Gracias, Hagrid – sonrió Luna, acompañada de un pequeño asentimiento por parte de Hermione.

- Severus, ¿te importa? – Preguntó el semigigante.

- ¿Ahora preguntas? – Inquirió molesto Snape subiéndose al último carruaje – no quiero ser el culpable de que lleguen tarde por haber tenido que ir andando ante la falta de carros.

Los carruajes empezaron a moverse y Snape fue controlando los demás carros a la vez que observaba cada rato a cierta castaña, que seguía sin decir palabra.

Los transportes llegaron a la puerta de Hogwarts, en donde un alegre y entusiasta director, de nuevo, Albus Dumbledore los fue recibiendo con los brazos abiertos mientras repartía abrazos, besos, muestras de cariño…

El pocionista vio como claramente miraba con desaprobación al antiguo grupo de la castaña. De hecho, Potter y los demás le dedicaron un seco y simple "hola" en vez del acostumbrado y enérgico saludo.

- Severus, hijo – sonrió el anciano – veo que has venido bien acompañado – bromeó.

Dumbledore se acercó a Luna y Hermione y las abrazó efusivamente, luego miró a la castaña con expresión dolida.

- Hermione, hija, ¿cómo estás? – Preguntó acariciándole la mejilla.

La chica alzó los hombros sonrió triste, acto ante el cual el anciano miró a Luna, que negó lentamente.

- Bueno, te alegrará saber que gracias a tu puesto como prefecta tienes una sala para ti sola – sonrió Albus – ¿te gusta la idea? Puedo crear un pase especial para que la joven Luna te acompañe durante un tiempo – añadió – no me costaría nada crear una segunda habitación para ella.

Hermione le miró sin expresión y luego miró a Luna, que la miraba sonriente. Asintió poco a poco y Albus chasqueó los dedos.

- Listo – anunció – la sala queda de camino a la torre de astronomía, cerca de las escaleras que bajan también a las mazmorras. Tenéis todo lo necesario en ella y vuestro equipaje ya ha sido llevado allí, pero si necesitáis algo no dudéis en acudir a mí o llamar a un elfo.

- Descuide, director Dumbledore. Gracias por dejarme estar con ella – sonrió Luna.

Albus asintió y volvió a abrazarlas a las dos.

- Bien, será mejor que vayáis yendo al Gran Salón, la ceremonia está a punto de empezar – anunció despidiéndose.

Snape miró a Dumbledore y luego observó a Hermione de nuevo. Ahí fallaba algo, no sabía el qué pero algo no estaba en su sitio.

La ceremonia de inicio de curso fue como siempre: el discurso de Dumbledore, la elección de casas para los de primero, la presentación de los profesores, un nuevo discurso del director, otro de la subdirectora Mcgonagall… Y finalmente la tranquila cena.

Dumbledore intentaba en vano entablar conversación con Snape, a quién había obligado a sentarse a su derecha, pero como siempre sus intentos fallaban.

- Severus hijo, te veo distraído. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te encuentras mal? – Preguntó cansado de la expresión de hastío del pocionista.

- ¿Mal? ¿Por qué iba a sentirme mal? No es como si el 99% de la gente de aquí deseara verme muerto – respondió bruscamente el mago aludiendo a las abundantes miradas que había recibido, y seguía notando, tanto de profesores como de alumnos.

- Creo que exageras un poco… - rio el anciano.

Snape decidió ignorar las tonterías de Dumbledore y siguió comiendo, dirigiendo miradas preocupadas hacia el extremo más alejado de la mesa de los Hufflepuff, en donde unas solitarias Hermione y Luna comían sin hablar.

No podía evitar preguntarse qué estaba pasando. ¿Por qué estaban separadas del resto? ¿Por qué muchos las miraban como si fuesen herejes o algo así? ¿A qué venía que Albus hubiese invitado a Lovegood a quedarse con Granger como si la sabelotodo necesitase protección y/o vigilancia?

…..

La mañana siguiente empezó como acostumbraba a pasar: niños corriendo por los pasillos para ir a desayunar, novatos perdidos en el enorme castillo, los prefectos intentando ayudar a los descarriados, júbilo y murmullo en el Salón… Y clase con los de séptimo de Gryffindor y Slytherin para comenzar con un buen día.

Snape rodó los ojos mientras salía de su despacho, al tiempo que se preguntaba cuánto tardaría alguno de esos adolescentes hormonados en hacer estallar un caldero y preparara diversas tácticas para los enfrentamientos entre los alumnos de ambas casas.

Entró ondeando la capa y pisando fuerte hasta situarse ante la pizarra sin dedicarse a mirar a sus alumnos.

- Las instrucciones de la poción que tienen que realizar están en la pizarra. Tienen dos horas para realizarla y dármela – anunció - ¡Empiecen!

Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a repasar el planning de los distintos cursos mientras los alumnos cogían los ingredientes designados. Escuchaba sonidos de dolor, seguramente debido a que alguno de esos sincerebros se había cortado, murmullos intentando en vano pedir ayuda a algún compañero, los cuchillos cortando, los cucharones removiendo los calderos…

Pasó una hora y empezó a impacientarse. Ahí pasaba algo, algo estaba mal. Le faltaba algo, algo que tenía el resto de cursos en estas clases y ahora no. Alzó la vista y repasó con ella el aula. ¿Qué fallaba?

Observó desde su puesto cada una de las mesas y se detuvo en una apartada mesa en la que una solitaria Granger removía su caldero con parsimonia. Frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué Granger estaba ahí? ¿Por qué no estaba delante y preguntando idioteces como siempre?

Buscó con la mirada a sus amigos y los vio en el otro extremo del aula, delante. Weasley, Longbottom y Potter estaban los tres sentados juntos y cuchicheando entre ellos.

Aquello era raro… Normalmente estarían peleándose para sentarse con la castaña…

Se levantó y empezó a caminar entre las mesas, sonriendo cínicamente cuando los alumnos temblaban al pasar él.

- Señor Weasley, su poción está saliendo desastrosamente – le dijo al zanahorio – quizá debería acudir a cierta sabelotodo para salvarse el culo, tal y como ha hecho siempre.

Los ojos azules le miraron centelleando odio.

- No pienso juntarme con esa… Profesor – aseguró él escupiendo las dos últimas palabras.

Las cejas de Snape se dispararon. ¿Cómo que "esa"? ¿Y cómo se atrevía aquel cabeza de chorlito a hablarle de esa manera?

- Cuide su tono, Weasley – advirtió – no está hablando con sus amigos. Diez puntos menos para su casa.

El pelirrojo iba a decir algo más pero le calló con una simple mirada. Si ese idiota inmaduro se pensaba que iba a poder con él la llevaba clara…

Siguió caminando entre las mesas hasta pararse a mirar la poción de la castaña. Perfecta, como siempre. Si fuera de su casa le daría algunos puntos, pero no era el caso. Caminó hacia uno de los laterales del aula y observó de nuevo el panorama. ¿Qué fallaba? ¿Qué estaba mal?

Se centró en la castaña y frunció el ceño. La veía distinta… Su cara estaba demacrada y daba la sensación de haber adelgazado demasiado. Y de nuevo, esos ojos que normalmente brillaban con sed de conocimiento mostraban un vacío. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué le había pasado para estar así? ¿Tendría que ver con el haberse alejado de sus amigos?

Volvió a su escritorio y esperó a que la hora se acercase.

- Tienen cinco minutos – anunció – les recomiendo que vayan embotellando y etiquetando sus muestras. Y limpien el desastre que seguramente habrán armado.

Todos los alumnos estaban abandonando el aula cuando se levantó imponente.

- Granger, quédese – ordenó.

La castaña se frenó en seco y giró sobre sus talones. Tras un leve asentimiento volvió a su sitio en la mesa final. Se acercó a ella cuando todos habían salido ya y la miró.

- ¿Va a explicarme que diantres pasa? – Demando.

Hermione le miró confundida pero no dijo nada.

- Granger, hable – ordenó.

La castaña bajó la vista y negó.

- ¿Se niega a hablar? ¿Acaso quiere que le reste puntos a su casa? – Inquirió él.

La chica negó agitadamente y abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero nada salió de ella.

- Granger, o me responde ahora o va a estar castigada hasta que acabe el curso – advirtió Snape en tono bajo, harto de la mudez de la chica.

Hermione empezó a buscar desesperadamente un trozo de pergamino y su pluma. Garabateó rápidamente algo y se lo tendió al pocionista.

- ¿Qué no puede hablar? ¿Esto es una especie de broma? – Preguntó él irónicamente tras leer la nota - ¿piensa que soy estúpido o algo así?

La castaña negó y se miró los dedos.

- La sabelotodo sin poder hablar… Este curso va a ser realmente tranquilo. Agradezco lo que sea que haya pasado – dijo para sí Snape sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio, pero su expresión cambió al escuchar un pequeño sollozo.

Se giró y vio a la chica recogiendo sus cosas apresuradamente con lágrimas en los ojos, para acto después salir corriendo e ignorando sus llamadas.

- ¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor! – Exclamó cerrando la puerta de su despacho tras de sí.

Tenía una hora libre, así que aprovechó para ponerse a observar las desastrosas pociones de la clase anterior.

Estaba acabando de calificar las últimas cuando Albus se presentó en su despacho.

- Buenas, hijo – sonrió el anciano.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Albus? Estoy acabando esto y en poco tengo clase – refunfuñó él.

- Venía a hablar contigo – anunció el director – tranquilo, serán sólo unos minutos.

- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? – Preguntó él acomodándose en su silla y haciendo desaparecer las pociones.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido tu primera clase?

- ¿Quitando las miradas asesinas y los cabeza de chorlito amenazando con hacer estallar algo? ¡Perfecto! – Respondió con ironía – y sin aguantar las intromisiones de la insufrible de Granger he estado casi en el paraíso.

El director frunció el ceño y le miró serio.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

- ¿Decir? ¡Me ha escrito que no puede hablar! – Exclamó él casi riendo - ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿El idiota de Weasley le ha dado calabazas y se ha traumado? Porque por mí se puede quedar así… - aseguró agriamente – un año sin aguantar a esa chillona voz sería una delicia.

Snape miró a Dumbledore y frunció el ceño al verle con una expresión sombría y triste.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó.

- ¿Te has dignado a preguntarle la causa de su mudez o directamente te has alegrado de lo que sea que haya pasado? – Inquirió Dumbledore serio.

- Ya sabes la respuesta a eso, no tengo porque preocuparme de historias infantiles – recordó él.

- Severus, hijo… Deberías pedirle perdón…

- ¿¡Perdón!? ¿¡Por qué debería pedirle perdón!? – Gritó él furioso.

Dumbledore suspiró y se recostó en el sillón.

- ¿Recuerdas que la joven oblivió a sus padres? – Preguntó en tono bajo.

- Sí, me lo contaste. Lo hizo porque los mortífagos estaban atacando a los padres muggles de los magos que estaban de lado de Potter.

- Bien. Unos días después de que todo acabase, la jovencita Hermione fue a Australia a buscarlos y a devolverles la memoria…

- Es un hechizo fácil. ¿Acaso falló?

- Peor. Aún quedaban varios mortífagos sueltos y todos creíamos que seguían en Londres, pero no… Severus, los mortífagos no sé cómo encontraron a los padres de la chica y esperaron a que ella fuera a por ellos…

El rictus de Snape se volvió rígido. ¿Por qué no le gustaba hacia donde iba eso?

- Severus… Aquellos mortífagos torturaron a sus padres delante de ella… hasta matarlos… - susurró Dumbledore – llegamos a tiempo para evitar que la mataran a ella también…

El pocionista se quedó totalmente paralizado. Podía imaginarse perfectamente que habían hecho esos mortífagos, pues en muchas reuniones todos explicaban que les harían a los padres de los sangresucia y a los niños mismos…

Se levantó cuál zombi y se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana, intentando volver a respirar normalmente.

- ¿Desde ese momento dejó de hablar? – Preguntó al cabo de unos minutos en los que Albus le observaba con gesto preocupado.

- Sí… Aunque he de decir que escribe tan rápido como habla – aseguró el anciano.

- Bien y… Si tiene ese problema. ¿Por qué nadie la ayuda? ¿Por qué sólo está Lovegood con ella? ¿A qué vienen las miradas de desprecio que reciben por parte de todos, Potter y cía incluidos? – Inquirió sin poder callar - ¡Se supone que esos hijos de troll son sus amigos y deberían estar junto a ella! ¡Si tan amigos son no deberían tratarla así!

Dumbledore sonrió entonces y Snape sintió un escalofrío. No le gustaban esas miradas del director, eran las predecesoras de planes diabólicos.

- Bueno… Se podría decir que el culpable eres tú – respondió el anciano sin miramientos.

Los ojos negros se abrieron al máximo.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – Chilló - ¿¡CÓMO QUE YO!? ¿¡QUÉ HE HECHO YO!?

- Severus… ¿Cómo crees que sobreviviste? – Preguntó el director.

- Pues… Me administraron el antídoto a tiempo, supongo – respondió el pocionista confundido.

Albus empezó a reír.

- Espero que no la mates por esto, pero quién te salvó fue la mismísima Hermione Granger – anunció, dejando a cuadros al mago negro.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿¡Cómo se atrevió a salvarme!? – Bramó el pocionista.

Albus rodó los ojos.

- Te salvó porque eres su profesor – recordó simplemente – del mismo modo fue ella la que estuvo preparando las pociones para ti en San Mungo.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó choqueado Snape – nunca la vi…

- Claro que no. Creo que tenía bastante claro que la querrías matar si te enterabas de que era ella la que te salvó…

- ¿Y por qué se encargó de mí en el hospital? ¿Acaso no había medimagos suficientes?

- Nadie quería ayudarte, Severus – explicó tristemente Albus – así que ella se ofreció pese a los intentos de disuasión por parte de sus amigos… Hasta que pasó…

- ¿El qué? – Inquirió el pocionista interesado.

- El señor Potter y compañía, y con eso quiero decir a todos los de su alrededor a excepción de Luna Lovegood, le dijeron que si continuaba tratándote acabarían con su amistad…

Snape sintió un escalofrío.

- Supongo que ya sabrás que para la señorita Granger la amistad y la fidelidad son lo más importante, pero más importante es aún su voluntad para ayudar a los que merecen ser ayudados… Así que simplemente les dio la espalda, quedándose con Luna Lovegood como única compañía, y siguió ayudándote – explicó Dumbledore.

El mago oscuro volvió a sentarse mientras tragaba saliva. ¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido eso? No entendía.

- Pues siento comunicarte que Granger ha perdido a sus amigos por su estupidez, porque yo no merecía ser salvado de ningún modo – aseguró agriamente convocando un vaso de whiskey de fuego y bebiéndoselo de un trago.

- Hijo, eso te va a hacer daño… - recordó Albus – y no digas que no merecías ser salvado, no después de todo por lo que has pasado…

- ¡Merecía morir maldito viejo! – Chilló él lanzando el vaso contra la pared – ¡Por mi culpa Lily murió! ¡Todo lo que he pasado ha sido por ella! ¡Debería estar tan muerto como ella! ¡MUERTO!

- ¡Severus, hijo! – Exclamó Dumbledore – no digas eso.

- ¡Lo digo porque es la maldita verdad! – Bramó Snape - ¿¡Quién se cree esa maldita metomentodo para haberme salvado!? ¿¡Acaso pensaba que me ablandaría!? ¿¡Que le daría las gracias!?

Albus suspiró y miró la hora.

- Creo que tenemos que finalizar con nuestra charla, hijo – anunció, haciendo que el hombre mirase la hora también – sigo pensando que tienes demasiada mala opinión sobre ti – aseguró – y espero que ahora veas que hay al menos 3 personas a las que les agrada que estés vivo. Te recomendaría hablar con la jovencita Granger.

- No pienso hacerlo Albus – aseguró él.

El director suspiró y se fue del despacho, dejando a Snape recogiendo unas cosas.

El resto de la mañana el pocionista se la pasó ignorando las miradas de odio que le lanzaban todos.

* * *

><p>¡Bueno! Aquí estoy con mi segundo Sevmione. Espero que os guste el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia que estoy escribiendo con mucho cariño y cuya idea surgió a través de una canción.<p>

Espero vuestras reviews lanzándome crucios si pensáis que es mala historia o invitándome a cervezas de mantequilla si es buena ^^ (aunque si, ya sé que con un primer cap poco se puede ver).

En un principio intentaré actualizar todos los domingos (al igual que hago con mi Dramione y mi otro Sevmione), pero si las musas o el tiempo no acompañan pues… tendrá que ser actualización cada dos semanas ^^ Espero que no queráis matarme.

Hoy mismo acabo de publicar también el primer capítulo de un fic Tommione (sí, raro, pero la idea mola), así que si tenéis curiosidad… ya sabéis.

¡Saludos! ¡Espero vuestras reviews con ilusión!


	2. Propuesta

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Al llegar la hora de la comida no pudo evitar buscar a las chicas con la mirada. Ahí estaban, calladas y comiendo tranquilamente mientras se echaban miradas, miradas que para el resto no serían nada pero que él veía llenas de significado.<p>

- Buenas noches, Severus – le saludó Dumbledore tomando asiento a su lado - ¿ya has pensado que hacer con lo que hemos hablado esta mañana?

- Vuelvo a repetir: No. Voy. A. Pedir. Perdón – palabreó él.

Albus suspiró y observó tranquilamente el ambiente mientras comía con esmero.

- Albus – le llamó Snape - ¿cómo lo hizo?

- ¿El qué, hijo?

- Granger – dijo en tono cansado el mago - ¿cómo me salvó?

- Ah, eso… Antes de que nuestros caminos fuesen separados le di a la jovencita un pequeño vial con antídoto total.

- ¿Total? ¿Le diste un antídoto que cura todos los venenos conocidos? – Preguntó sorprendido Snape – se tarda más de un mes en crearlo y tienes que tener mucho cuidado con él una vez hecho… Si le toca demasiada luz o estás en un ambiente demasiado frío o caluroso puede acabar explotando…

- Sí, pero Hermione es Hermione – recordó el anciano – por eso confié en ella. Sabía que tendrían que usarlo en un momento u otro…

- Pero lo usó con Potter – recordó de pronto Snape – cuando Nagini les atacó…

- Sí… Y la jovencita fue capaz de crear más antídoto a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se encontraban… Fantástico, ¿verdad? – Inquirió – Hermione es una bruja increíblemente capaz. No se me ocurre a nadie que hubiese logrado eso en esos momentos… A excepción de…

- ¿De quién? – Preguntó el pocionista molesto, ya que se imaginaba hacia donde iba esa frase.

- Vamos, Severus. Tienes que reconocer que la habilidad con las pociones que tiene la joven Granger se acerca mucho a la tuya – aseguró el anciano.

- ¿Acercarse? ¡Sólo conoce las que les he ido enseñando! – Bramó Snape, sobresaltando a los profesores de la mesa, que le miraron con repugnancia.

- En eso te equivocas – sonrió Dumbledore – le dejé mi libro, Severus. Mi libro – recalcó – y estoy seguro de que ha aprendido a la perfección todo lo que en el sale, desde hechizos hasta pociones.

Snape enarcó las cejas.

- ¿Hablas del mismo libro que me dejaste a mí cuándo estaba en segundo? – Preguntó.

- En efecto. Tú la superas ampliamente en Artes Oscuras y Oclumancia, pero creo que ella va muy cerca de ti en pociones, magia blanca y algunos otros conocimientos y hechizos.

Las cejas del pocionista se juntaron y volvió a observar a la castaña. ¿De verdad esa chica había aprendido tanto como decía Dumbledore? Eso habría que verlo. Seguro que le podía dar una buena paliza en cualquiera de esas cosas en las que estaban "casi" a la par.

La comida acabó y todos los alumnos empezaron a salir del Salón.

- ¿Hermione, tienes clase ahora? – Le preguntó Luna.

_No, iré a la biblioteca un rato_. Respondió la castaña en un papel.

- Bien. Yo tengo sólo dos horas de Runas, en cuanto acabe voy a buscarte y salimos al jardín a buscar hadas, ¿vale?

Hermione asintió y se quedó observando a su única amiga irse. Estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando notó a alguien detrás de ella.

- Vaya, vaya, si es la sangresucia – habló una Slytherin morena.

- Que solita que estás – rio otra, rubia.

- Todo el mundo te odia, no sé qué haces aquí – recordó un chico moreno.

– Estás tan sola que no tienes otra más que juntarte con esa loca – aseguró otra chica morena.

Dumbledore y Snape se miraron y se levantaron de inmediato. Una cosa era una pequeña pelea y otra un cuatro contra una.

Estaban casi llegando a la altura de los chicos cuando el chaval alzó la mano y le tocó el pelo a Hermione. Inmediatamente vieron a la chica tensarse aun temblando y cerrar los ojos fuertemente. Acto seguido los chicos salieron volando como si les hubiesen echado un Bombarda o un Expelliarmus.

- ¡Santo Merlín! – Exclamó Mcgonagall, que ahora corría hacia la castaña – pequeña, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó.

Hermione asintió antes de recoger sus cosas y salir corriendo. La anciana intentó seguirla pero el director la detuvo.

Dumbledore hizo que Mcgonagall fuera a su despacho a hablar sobre su reacción frente a lo ocurrido en el comedor.

- ¿Vas a explicarme lo que ha pasado, Minerva? – Pidió.

- Albus… Es privado… - susurró ella – es algo que la señorita Granger sólo me confió a mí y no puedo romper mi promesa…

- ¿Entonces su reacción tiene un motivo?

- Sí, Albus… Pero no puedo explicártelo… - respondió ella tristemente – hablaré con ella para que no se repita, pero no le menciones nada, por favor.

El anciano se quitó las gafas y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

- ¿Tan grave es? – Preguntó.

- Más de lo que puedas imaginar… Durante muchos años impedí que ese motivo afectase en su vida, pero ahora por alguna razón ya no puedo impedirlo…

- ¿Le hiciste algún bloqueo mental? – Inquirió él.

- Algo así… Del sentimiento más que de los recuerdos – explicó ella – pero ahora su mente rechaza mi ayuda. No lo entiendo…

Albus suspiró.

- Quizá podría ayudaros… pero necesitaría saber que ocurre…

- ¡No! ¡No puedes! – Exclamó la anciana agitada – no puedes decirle nada sobre esta conversación ni pedirle explicaciones.

- Minerva… ¿Podría ser esto estuviese influyendo en su capacidad de hablar?

La mujer se calló y pensó unos instantes.

- Quizá… No-no estoy segura… - dijo confusa.

- ¿Desde cuándo te viste incapacitada para bloquear su mente? ¿Podría ser desde el momento en que la encontramos en Australia?

La anciana le miró como si se le hubiese encendido la bombilla en ese momento.

- ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver? – Preguntó desolada.

- Seguramente sí… - respondió Dumbledore – pero si una cosa tiene que ver con la otra… Significa que su mente está en un sitio al que no podemos llegar… Y eso me da miedo…

- ¿Qué significa?

- Significa que se ha encerrado… - anunció Albus – por eso lo único que vemos ahora es una carcasa vacía, que sigue realizando las mismas acciones de siempre, pero que no tiene voluntad alguna… Y eso es malo…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porqué un cuerpo físico sin una mente para llevarlo, o al menos con una mente encerrada como es el caso, se guía por el instinto… Si le atacan se defiende, como bien has podido ver – explicó él – en un caso así, la Hermione Granger que conocíamos se hubiese ido tras dejarlos sin palabras… pero en este…

- Se ha defendido de inmediato con un hechizo no verbal… - acabó Mcgonagall.

- En efecto. Tenemos que hacer algo para que Hermione vuelva a ser ella o podría acabar haciéndose daño…

- ¿Y cómo lo hacemos? – Inquirió preocupada Minerva – he hablado mucho con ella, pero sigue insistiendo en que está bien pese a no poder hablar. Y con Luna Lovegood no parece comunicarse mucho tampoco…

- Las dos se comunican, pero es de una forma que ninguno de nosotros entiende. La señorita Lovegood tiene la capacidad de ver más allá de las palabras y los gestos, por eso se la ve tan tranquila con ella.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Le pedimos a ella que la ayude?

- No creo que funcione – suspiró Dumbledore – Luna es una chica muy capaz, pero para este momento necesitaríamos a alguien más… fuerte. Tenemos que hacer que la antigua Hermione despierte.

- ¿Y cómo?

- No lo tengo claro, pero algo me dice que pronto lo descubriremos… - sonrió el anciano misteriosamente.

…..

Las primeras semanas pasaron rápidamente y Snape estaba cada vez más histérico. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Quién le habría dicho que echaría de menos el comportamiento sabelotodo de Granger? La verdad es que se aburría infinitamente sin poder meterse con ella… O más bien sin que ella le respondiese. Odiaba que simplemente le mirase de aquella forma vacía cuando él hacía algún comentario hiriente sobre su persona. ¡Maldita bruja!

Se negaba a pedirle perdón, no era su culpa no haber sabido el motivo de su mudez, claro está, pero no podía evitar ir vigilándola involuntariamente. No soportaba las miradas que le echaban los demás, las burlas, los susurros cuando ella pasaba… Estaba claro que todo se lo había buscado ella por emperrarse en salvarlo, pero nunca se hubiese esperado que incluso sus compañeros de casa le diesen la espalda de esa forma.

La chica seguía manteniendo sus notas y sus rutinas de encierro en la biblioteca, pero él notaba que todo era simple movimiento mecánico a causa de la costumbre.

Varias veces se preguntó si a la joven Lovegood no le molestaba estar tanto tiempo en silencio o sin hacer nada, pero al ver las expresiones de la rubia supo que a ella también le gustaba pasarse horas mirando al cielo o al horizonte.

Llegó al Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena y se sentó junto al siempre sonriente Albus Dumbledore.

- Buenas, hijo – le saludó el anciano.

- Hola, Albus – respondió él.

- Hoy los elfos se han esmerado en hacer la comida – sonrió el director.

- ¿Sí? Yo lo noto como siempre – aseguró él metiéndose un trozo de carne en la boca.

Snape ya se olió algo cuando el director conjuró un muffiato a su alrededor, cosa que no solía hacer mucho.

- Severus, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? – Preguntó el anciano acercándose a él.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué me dirías si te digo que puede que tenga la forma de volver a la jovencita Granger a su… estado original?

Snape le miró serio y luego miró a la castaña.

- ¿Me tiene que importar algo así? – Inquirió molesto.

- Bueno, estos días te veo bastante… aburrido – rio Albus – y creo que es debido a no poder pelearte de manera igualitaria con la señorita Granger. Ver vuestros enfrentamientos siempre ha sido un buen entretenimiento.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – Preguntó Snape con una mueca – esa chiquilla es lo más molesto que he visto jamás…

- Pero echas de menos su carácter – le interrumpió Albus.

- Imaginaciones tuyas – aseguró él.

- Ah… Entonces supongo que no te interesará provocarla hasta que reaccione – supuso Dumbledore.

- ¿Provocarla? ¿Estás tonto? – Inquirió confuso el pocionista - ¿acaso quieres hacerle más daño?

- ¿De verdad crees que se le puede hacer más daño del que se está haciendo? – Dudó el anciano – Severus, según lo que he podido entender la chica se ha encerrado… ¿Recuerdas que es aquello, verdad?

Snape convirtió sus labios en una fina línea y asintió lentamente.

- No hace falta que me recuerdes como llegué a ti… - dijo con deliberada lentitud.

- Si hace falta. Y también tengo que recordarte que desde ese momento lo que ha evitado que te vuelvas loco es tu recuerdo por Lily – aseguró el anciano – dime, ¿qué crees que le pasará a alguien como Hermione Granger en ese estado, sabiendo que no tiene razón alguna para salir de ese hoyo?

El mago oscuro frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo que no tenía a nadie? ¡Claro que tenía! Potter y… ¡Oh! Recordó entonces la situación y sintió un escalofrío. Esos bastardos eran su soporte durante esos años, y ahora la habían abandonado… Y sus padres. Se estremeció al recordar lo que le contó Albus.

- Tiene a Lovegood…

- Ah, sí, la joven Lovegood. ¿Cuánto piensas que podrá seguir evitando que se hunda? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrá evitar que ese dolor de transforme en odio hacia todos? Después de todo, hace relativamente poco que son amigas…

- ¿Y me estás pidiendo a mí que la provoque? – Preguntó Snape desconcertado – te recuerdo que no nos hemos llevado muy bien nunca…

- Precisamente por eso… - sonrió Albus – nadie se esperaría que ayudaras a Hermione a salir de donde quiera que esté hundida, ni ella misma – explicó.

- ¿Y por qué se supone que voy a acceder a ayudarla? – Inquirió el mago oscuro.

- Bueno… Resulta que me ha llegado una notificación del Ministerio en donde me explicaban que los padres de los chicos a los que "atacó" el otro día han presentado una denuncia…

- ¿Y?

- Vendrán a hacerle una revisión en tres semanas. Si cuando vengan no la ven capacitada para seguir usando su magia… La encerrarán en San Mungo.

A Snape se le resbaló el tenedor ante tal afirmación.

- ¿Encerrarla? – Preguntó, deseando para sus adentros que aquello fuese un error de sus oídos.

- Sí. Encerrarla – repitió Albus – y opino que sería una pena que alguien tan magnífico como ella se viera metida en un manicomio o algo así… Sobre todo cuando la solución a su problema está tan cerca…

El mago oscuro bufó.

- ¿Acaso estás chantajeándome? – Inquirió - ¿o vas a usar alguno de tus trucos para obligarme a ayudar a esa niña estúpida?

Albus suspiró.

- Nada de eso. Simplemente esperaba que en alguna parte de ti hubiese el valor para agradecerle a esa pobre el haberte salvado, aunque hubieras preferido acabar muerto – explicó recalcando la palabra "valor" y levantándose para marcharse, dejando a Snape con la palabra en la boca.

El mago se quedó estático en el sitio. Valiente hijo de puta era Albus Dumbledore. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a llamarle cobarde después de todo lo que había hecho!?

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando un estruendo se escuchó por todo el Salón. Miró inmediatamente hacia la fuente del sonido y se encontró con una chica rubia y una castaña empapadas en tinta negra. ¿¡QUÉ!?

Por todos lados y por ningún rincón en particular empezaron a escucharse risas y murmullos: "ahora estás tan sucia como lo eres realmente", "la sucia y la traidora sucia también", "nadie os quiere aquí, deberíais iros", "eso te pasa por ir de salvadora", "seguro que si hubiese podido salvar a Voldemort lo hubiese hecho"…

Sintió la ira invadirle cuando, al centrarse en la mesa de los Gryffindors, Potter y los demás ignoraban la escena. ¿¡Cómo podían!? ¿¡Cómo podían hacerle eso a su antigua mejor amiga!?

Volvió a observar a las chicas y vio a la castaña apretando los puños y temblando. ¡Mierda! Si volvía a hacer algo involuntario lo pagaría demasiado caro. Iba a acercarse cuando vio a la rubia cogerle de las manos y decirle algo. Inmediatamente la castaña se relajó y ambas salieron del Salón.

Se escabulló por la puerta trasera hacia su despacho y una vez allí no pudo evitar ponerse a destrozar todo lo que tenía delante. Ni siquiera sacó la varita, simplemente empezó a coger todo lo que veía y a lazarlo contra la pared.

¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué la chica le había salvado!? ¿¡Por qué había aceptado que todos la odiasen para salvarle!? ¡A él! ¿¡Y por qué ahora aceptaba todos aquellos desprecios!? ¿¡Por qué los demás eran tan imbéciles como para cargarla a ella con ese peso!? ¿¡Tan despreciable había sido el acto de salvarle que ahora no la podían dejar en paz aun sabiendo que para ella seguramente era imposible dejar morir a alguien así como así!?

Se apoyó sobre la mesa y se tiró el pelo hacia atrás. Encerrada… ¿De verdad el Ministerio sería capaz de encerrar a una bruja tan espléndida como ella? ¡No lo entendía! ¿¡En que cabeza entraba!? ¡Ellos debían de comprender sus razones! ¡Por Merlín! Había visto como torturaban y mataban a sus padres, había estado a punto de morir, sus amigos la habían dejado de lado y todos la atormentaban a la mínima… ¿Quién no se volvería loco?

_¿Cuánto piensas que podrá seguir evitando que se hunda? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrá evitar que ese dolor de transforme en odio hacia todos?_

Las palabras de Dumbledore retumbaron en su cabeza y gruñó. ¿Por qué le había pedido a él que la ayudara? ¿De verdad ese viejo esperaba que le agradeciera el salvarle de esa forma? ¡Era estúpido! ¡Él no pidió ser salvado!

Se sentó en sillón y pensó unos instantes, intentando averiguar el porqué de aquel maldito plan del viejo. No tuvo que pensar mucho. ¿Quién quedaba realmente al lado de aquella pobre chica? Lovegood, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Hagrid y algunos profesores… ¿Y quién más?

Imaginó las posibles reacciones de todos ellos y suspiró. Seguro que ellos ya lo habían intentado y él era la última opción. ¡Seguro que era eso! ¡Como siempre tenía que ser el último plato, la última opción!

Empezó a mirar todas las estanterías que le rodeaban y gruñó. Estaba empezando a dolerle mucho la cabeza y no le gustaba para nada esa sensación. Rebuscó en su escritorio y sacó una poción calmante, la cual se bebió de golpe.

Con un simple movimiento de varita arregló todo lo que había destrozado y se fue a su habitación. Algo le decía que le iba a ser bastante difícil dormir.

* * *

><p>¡Bueno, ya está aquí el segundo capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta la proposición que Dumbledore le ha hecho a Snape? Malditos sean todos los demás… No dejan a Herm y Luna respirar tranquilas… Mal avada les parta ¬¬<p>

¡Espero vuestras reviews!

**Mama Shmi****:** me alegra saber que te gusta la idea ^^

**YazminSnape****:** sí, todos son una panda de cabrones…

**Yetsave:** bueno, si hay alguien o no, imagino que tendremos que esperar para verlo. Por ahora parece que hay pocas personas que confíen en las chicas.

**AdriSnape****:** me lo apunto eh. Espero que te guste toda la historia.

**MizarCullen****:** ¡Me alegra que te guste!


	3. Ella

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>El día comenzó para Severus como siempre, salvo que ahora había algo que llenaba su mente: Hermione Granger. Normalmente se dormía y despertaba pensando en su querida Lily y en lo que desearía haber muerto él para ocupar su lugar, pero ahora la que ocupaba sus pensamientos no era otra que la sabelotodo. ¡No lograba entenderlo!<p>

Se duchó, vistió y subió a desayunar… Bueno, si es que ese viejo charlatán le dejaba desayunar.

- Buenos días, hijo – le saludó Dumbledore cuando tomó asiento a su lado conjurando un muffiato a su alrededor.

- Hola, Albus – devolvió él.

- ¿Has pensado mi propuesta? – Preguntó el director.

- No – respondió él secamente.

Escuchó al viejo suspirar y le miró. Un escalofrío le recorrió al ver la mirada que éste tenía. Era una tristeza tan profunda como el mar y tan visible como un roble gigante.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Inquirió preocupado.

- Queda poco tiempo… - dijo Dumbledore sin mirarle.

- ¿Para qué? – Volvió a preguntar, cada vez más preocupado.

¿Qué le pasaba al viejo para estar así?

Como respuesta sólo obtuvo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Buscó con la mirada lo que señalaba el director, aunque ya sabía que se iba a encontrar. Empalideció al ver el panorama, mucho peor de lo que imaginaba.

Hermione Granger, con los brazos totalmente cubiertos de vendas, reposaba su cabeza sobre estos mientras Luna intentaba en vano que comiese algo. Tenía varios cortes en la cara también y un pequeño moratón en el cuello.

- ¿Qué ha…? ¿La han atacado otra vez? – Preguntó hirviendo en ira.

¿Quién habría sido capaz de dejarla así?

- Sí y no – respondió Dumbledore.

- ¿Quieres decirme que ha pasado de una maldita vez? – Siseó Snape con odio.

- Su magia la ataca – explicó el viejo.

- ¿Qué? – Jadeó él atónito.

- Es normal cuando tiene pensamientos como los que tiene – explicó el director de forma simple.

Severus frunció el ceño.

- ¿Has entrado en su mente? – Preguntó sorprendido.

- No tuve remedio… Y lo que encontré no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo – respondió tristemente él – puedes verlo por ti mismo, si quieres. No opondrá resistencia alguna – y siguió comiendo con una expresión que daba a entender que no seguiría hablando.

Severus frunció el ceño más aún y miró de reojo a la castaña. No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que le había dado Albus…

…

Hermione estaba sentada en el comedor, recordando todo, tal y como hacía cada día. Ignoraba las súplicas de Luna, que le pedía que comiese o bebiese algo. Ya ni recordaba la última vez que comió y la comida permaneció en su estómago. Ahora simplemente comía y vomitaba, siempre igual. Si no fuera por las pociones que le obligaban a tragar seguramente habría muerto hace ya tiempo.

Escondió la cabeza entre los brazos y empezó a recordar.

_Su mundo había cambiado desde que la guerra estalló. La gente empezó a morir a su alrededor pero ella seguía adelante, por sus padres, por sus amigos… Porque sabía que pasara lo que pasara ella no estaría sola nunca. _

_Que equivocada estaba._

_La guerra se hizo más cruenta y Voldemort y los suyos empezaron a atacar a los familiares de todos los afines a Harry Potter. _

_Y tuvo que hacer algo que no sabía que lamentaría tanto._

_A pesar de no conocer aún el contrahechizo Oblivió a sus padres y los mandó lejos. Lejos de ella, del peligro, de Voldemort y los suyos, de su casa, de su trabajo, de sus amigos… Todo para que estuvieran a salvo. A pesar de que no hubiese posibilidad alguna de recuperarlos. _

_Y entonces tuvo que dejar el recuerdo de sus preciados padres, escondiéndolo en el sitio más seguro y hondo de su mente, y centrándose en la misión que tenía mientras todo su alrededor se desmoronaba. _

_Todo acabó casi de un momento a otro. Los mortífagos invadieron Hogwarts y ella y sus amigos atacaron. El dolor y la frustración la tomaron cuando dijeron que Harry había muerto, pero él no lo estaba…_

_Volvieron a luchar. Los hechizos volaban por todos lados, las paredes explotaban, la sangre, los gritos, los lloros, los muertos que se contaban por decenas… _

_El alivio que sintió cuando Harry volvió llevando con él la varita de Voldemort, demostrando que había acabado con él, fue algo inigualable. ¡Qué alegría! Ver huir a los despavoridos mortífagos. _

_Le entró la risa floja, tanto a ella como a muchos. _

_Y luego volvieron a la realidad, a una realidad en la que muchas personas queridas estaban muertas, tiradas en el suelo cual escombros. _

_Caminando sin rumbo fijo, intentando ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesitara, se encontró con los cuerpos maltrechos de muchos a los que conocía. Pero sin duda los que más dolieron fueron Tonks, Lupin y Fred. Y aquel pequeño que le había pedido un autógrafo a Harry… Pobre criatura…_

_Vio como aquella familia de pelirrojos, anteriormente siempre feliz, ahora lloraba a uno de sus familiares. Molly estaba deshecha en lágrimas, Arthur intentaba mantener el temple pero no podía, Ginny abrazaba a su hermano muerto pidiéndole que volviera, Ron estaba totalmente blanco… Y George, él sólo podía mirar a su gemelo, quién yacía en el suelo con una tranquila expresión de paz. Era como si durmiera… _

_Sin entender muy bien porque, caminó hasta el antiguo despacho de Dumbledore. Acariciaba las paredes y estas parecían palpitar bajo su mano. Algo le llamó la atención en la parte más profunda del despacho, una cosa que no solía estar ahí, una pequeña caja roja. _

_Se acercó a ella y sonrió al ver escrito un "sólo la princesa puede abrirlo". Dumbledore la había llamado así muchas veces en la intimidad de sus charlas, algo que nadie sabía. El anciano siempre decía que ella era la princesa de Gryffindor, la valiente leona… _

_Pasó su mano por encima de la caja y esta se abrió. Frunció el ceño al ver algo dentro de ella: un pergamino. _

_¡Qué alegría sintió cuando leyó el pergamino! ¡Era una carta! ¡Una carta del que en ese entonces creía muerto! La leyó con entusiasmo y éste aumentó al ver que era. ¡Un contrahechizo para el Obliviate! _

_Su corazón se empequeñeció al ver la explicación que seguía tras el hechizo: las causas de la actuación de Snape. Su mente repasó una por una las palabras de Harry cuando este dejó el pensadero y se unieron a lo que él les había contado anteriormente del profesor. _

_Severus Snape, doble espía. Severus Snape, fiel a Dumbledore. Severus Snape, que arriesgo su vida innumerables veces para salvar a otros. Severus Snape, el hombre enamorado de la madre de Harry. Severus Snape, aquel que los protegió de todo y todos… _

_Recordó entonces que, en una de esas aventuras en las que duraron semanas escondidos, consiguió hacerse con los ingredientes para el antídoto total que le había proporcionado Dumbledore. ¡Y consiguió crear más antídoto! _

_Tenía que salvarlo, tenía que hacerlo. Primero lo salvaría a él y luego iría a por sus padres._

_Salió corriendo del despacho y se topó con Harry y Ron. Les explicó lo de la carta, lo del pergamino, lo de sus padres, lo del antídoto de Snape… Sabía perfectamente que el veneno de Nagini actuaba lento y que uno de sus efectos era que antes de matar del todo dejaba el cuerpo con unas constantes vitales mínimas, para que el dolor fuera más intenso. _

_Y ellos, sus amigos, le habían emprendido a gritos. Le decían que no podía ir a salvarlo, que era un mortífago, que era un asesino, que había torturado y matado a muchas personas, que no se merecía vivir… Y ella lo intentó, intentó convencerles, recordarles que él trabajaba para Dumbledore y que todo lo que había hecho era para mantener la mentira. _

_Harry le recordó que él había matado antes de acudir a Dumbledore, que se había convertido en mortífago por decisión propia… ¡Que por su culpa sus padres estaban muertos y los de Neville locos! _

_Ella no lo entendía. ¿Por qué no comprendían ellos aquello? Todo el mundo puede equivocarse… No entendía porque ellos, sabiendo parte de lo que Snape había pasado, ahora le daban la espalda a un alma tan torturada como la suya. _

_Así que, ignorando sus amenazas, se fue y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la Casa de los Gritos. _

_Allí estaba él, tirando cual cadáver. Su pecho no se movía, pero ella sabía que aún estaba vivo. Lo supo cuándo, luchando contra una estúpida vergüenza, la desabrochó la levita y la camisa y tocó su corazón. Ahí estaba, un tenue latido, algo que ni se notaba a no ser que uno se fijase mucho. _

_Sacó de su mochila todo lo necesario y empezó a curarle, ignorando sus propias heridas. Le hizo tragar el veneno como pudo, llegando a un punto en el que tuvo que beber medio vial y dárselo ella misma a través de su boca. _

Rio internamente al recordar lo sucedido. Si Snape se enterara de eso la mataría, sin duda.

_Pacientemente limpió, desinfectó, empomó y vendó las heridas del hombre, vigilando siempre sus constantes, que iban mejorando a medida que los segundos pasaban. _

_- Lily… - gimió él._

_Ella sollozó._

_- Lo siento, profesor. Aún no es su hora, no puede irse ahora… No puede dejarnos aún, por mucho que usted lo deseé – explicó ella. _

_Salió de la casa levitando con cuidado el cuerpo del profesor y se encontró cara a cara con todo Hogwarts. "Déjalo morir" chillaban unos. "Que se pudra en el infierno" decían otros. "No merece ser salvado" aseguraban los del final._

_No comprendía como aquella muchedumbre no veía más allá. Chilló y lloró mientras les recordaba todo lo que habían descubierto. ¡Snape era un maldito héroe! _

_Le chilló a Harry, recordándole que fue él quien le mantuvo en la escoba en primero, que fue él el que les dejaba las pistas para resolver todo, que fue él el que se puso ante Lupin para que no saliesen heridos… ¡No era justo! _

_Vio a Luna salir entre la muchedumbre y por un momento creyó que ella también le reprendería, pero en vez de eso se colocó a su lado y le cogió la mano. _

_Todos volvieron a chillar y juraría que algunos alzaron la varita contra ellas, aun sin atacar. Sin temor alzó su varita y vio como Luna la seguía. Les advirtió que si se metían en su camino se arrepentirían… Iba a salvar a Snape a toda costa, iba a llevarlo al hospital aunque tuviese que enfrentarse con todos ellos. _

_Y entonces apareció Dumbledore y se acercó a Hermione, haciendo frente a la muchedumbre. Explicó todo: lo del anillo, la maldición, que seguía vivo gracias a que Snape había encontrado una cura a última hora casi, a pesar de que tuviese que recluirse un largo tiempo hasta estar recuperado, su supuesta muerte a manos del mismo…_

_Pero nadie entró en razón. Volvieron a chillar que lo querían muerto, que no merecía vivir… Y antes de que algo más pasara Dumbledore los cogió a los cuatro y desaparecieron. _

_Los médicos y enfermeros de San Mungo no pusieron buena cara ante la obligación de mantener con vida a Snape, pero Dumbledore y su charlatanería consiguieron que accediesen a darle una habitación y los cuidados básicos, pero se negaron a realizar las pociones, aunque si se las darían. _

_- ¡Perfecto! Yo me ocuparé de eso – aseguró Hermione harta del odio que todos destilaban. _

_Y así pasó una semana, la primera semana más crucial para Snape, aquella en la que se vería si seguía con vida o moría. Y vivió. _

_Una semana más tarde, tras haber dejado pociones de sobra, Hermione partía en soledad a buscar a sus padres. Nadie de sus conocidos le había dicho palabra en ese tiempo, a pesar de que los veía en el hospital. _

_Era raro, pero no le importaba. Ella había hecho lo correcto. Sí, salvar a Snape era lo correcto. Aquel pobre se merecía una segunda oportunidad… O mejor dicho, una primera oportunidad para vivir su vida lejos de amenazas de muerte. _

_Durante el viaje, hecho al más puro estilo muggle, sólo tuvo un pensamiento en la cabeza: sus padres. ¡Iba a recuperarlos! ¡Iba a verlos! ¡Ellos se acordarían de su querida hija! _

_Ingenua… Tan segura se sentía que ni siquiera comprobó los paraderos, o posibles paraderos, de los mortífagos que habían escapado… Y eso le costó la vida a sus padres y casi se la cuesta a ella._

Levantó la cabeza por primera vez en casi diez minutos y miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba igual que el primer día: cuchicheos, malas miradas, varitas apuntándola por debajo de las túnicas…

Miró involuntariamente hacia la mesa de profesores y vio a Snape y Dumbledore charlando mientras los demás miraban al primero con cara de asco.

No entendía… Simplemente no lo entendía.

Volvió a su posición inicial ignorando de nuevo a Luna y se dejó llevar de nuevo por el dolor.

* * *

><p>¡Hola de nuevo! Ya está aquí el tercer capítulo de esta triste historia.<p>

¿Qué os ha parecido este cap? ¿Os ha gustado? Muchas tristeza hay por ahí… Pobre Hermione…

Bueno, espero que hayáis disfrutado de esto y espero vuestras reviews ^^

**Ekaterina: **me alegra saber que te gusta la historia ^^ Ya veremos que acaba pasando.

**ALIASTESIN****:** tendremos que esperar para ver como sigue todo.

**Mama Shmi****: **el secreto de Hermione… ¿Qué será? Ya veremos…

**YazminSnape****:** esperemos que Hermione vuelva a ser la de siempre y les de una buena a esos capullos.

**Yetsave:** pues ya has visto que este es más triste aún. Espero que te haya gustado.


	4. Descubrimientos

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Al cabo del rato, Hermione sintió un pequeño dolorcillo en la cabeza y supo inmediatamente que pasaba. Alguien intentaba entrar en su mente. Miró a través de su pelo y no necesitó buscar mucho para ver quién era el culpable de esa intrusión.<p>

Snape. Como no. El mago la estaba mirando de reojo mientras usaba el hechizo. No se resistió al "ataque", total, tampoco es que le importara mucho lo sucedido.

Notó la presencia del profesor haciéndose paso en su mente y sonrió. ¿Quería ver sus recuerdos? Bueno, recuerdos le iba a dar. Escogió varios y los ordenó, de principio a fin. Los mismos recuerdos que ella veía desde que despertó tras el ataque en Australia. Quizá tenía suerte y el hombre se cansaba y se largaba.

Recordó aquellas escenas en su mundo, antes de saber nada sobre el mundo mágico.

_Corría. Corría para evitar que la pillasen. Los niños de su clase la odiaban y aprovechaban cualquier momento para molestarla. _

_Su ataque del momento fue tirarle piedras que, a pesar de estar bien dirigidas, nunca le daban. Algo las repelía cuando estaban a centímetros de su piel. _

"_Pillad al monstruito", "Veréis que risa cuando la cojamos", "Ven aquí cerebrito", "Vas a pagar el haber pegado a Alex"… Se escuchaba decir a los niños que la perseguían. _

_Llegó a duras penas a su casa, agotada y sintiendo el corazón saltarle por la boca. _

_No necesitó llamar ni nada, cuando estaba a un paso de la puerta ésta se abrió y se cerró automáticamente cuando entró casi tirándose al suelo en la casa._

_- ¡Hermione! – Gimió su madre acudiendo rápidamente - ¿¡Qué te ha pasado!? _

_- Los niños… Alex... me tiró un libro… - empezó a explicarse ella empezando a llorar – yo no quería… volvió a pasar… yo sólo pensé que quería que me dejara en paz y de repente salió volando de la biblioteca… _

Rio internamente. Los estallidos de magia de ese entonces eran ridículamente fuertes para una niña de su edad. Siempre se preguntó porque los del Ministerio nunca acudieron…

Revivió aquel verano en que Dumbledore acudió a su cada a comunicarle su condición de bruja.

_Estaban en el salón de su casa. Sus padres sentados en uno de los sofás mientras ella observaba embobada a Dumbledore mientras hablaba._

_- ¿Una bruja? – Preguntó ella - ¿Cómo las de las películas? _

_- Sí, pequeña, de las que usan varita – respondió el hombre sonriente. _

_- ¡Mamá! ¿¡Has visto!? ¡No soy rara! ¡Soy una bruja! ¡Soy una bruja! – Empezó a chillar correteando por el salón y ocasionando que las luces empezaran a titilar y los objetos más pequeños como las tazas a flotar. _

_- Estábamos tan asustados – dijo su madre mirando con algo de miedo las cosas que se movían – las cosas se mueven a su alrededor, a veces parece que hable con los animales, las luces se encienden y apagan según su estado de ánimo y más de una vez ha explotado algo cuando se enfadaba… Incluso ha llegado a atacar a los niños que la molestan… _

_- Saber la causa… Es un verdadero alivio – continuó su padre - la ayudarán a controlar su magia, ¿verdad?_

_- Descuiden, señores Granger. En Hogwarts le enseñaremos todo lo que debe de saber para controlarse – sonrió Albus – y estoy seguro de que será una de las mejores brujas de esta generación_

Pasó rápidamente sus primeros años en Hogwarts hasta detenerse en las vacaciones tras su tercer año.

_- Ni te lo imaginas mamá – comentaba ella entusiasmada mientras ayudaba a su madre a cocinar – el profesor Lupin se convirtió en un licántropo. ¡Un licántropo! Y Snape… Snape nos salvó – recordó con una sonrisita – nunca me habría imaginado que haría eso después de cómo le atacó Harry pero… ¡Lo hizo!_

_- Hija… ¿No podrías controlarte un poco? – Preguntó su madre en tono preocupado – cada año te metes en algún lío. No quiero que te hagan daño. _

_- No me van a hacer daño, mamá – aseguró ella – Harry y Ron están conmigo. Sabemos protegernos. _

_- No sé si ese Sirius me acaba de convencer, aunque eso de que pueda convertirse en un perro tiene que ser divertido – bromeó su padre desde la mesa._

_- Bueno… Después de lo que le ha pasado un poco de locura está permitida – sonrió ella tristemente – no puedo creer que al final ese Peter fuera el malo… ¡Hacerse el muerto, maldito cabrón!_

_- ¡Hermione! – Chilló su madre – no deberías ser tan malhablada._

_- Lo sé, mamá pero… _

_- Vamos Jane, en este ocasión algunos tacos están permitidos – rio su padre. _

_- Oh, claro. Siempre igual, yo la mala y tu permitiéndoselo todo – refunfuñó su madre – pues ale, señoritos, os encargáis de la comida – bufó tirándole el paño a su padre y saliendo de la cocina pisando fuerte._

_- La has enfadado – dijo su padre._

_- ¿Yo? ¡Encima! La has enfadado tú – aseguró ella._

_- Ya. Ya. Y ahora encima me toca cocinar – refunfuñó él levantándose y lavándose las manos para ayudarla. _

_- Oye, que yo también cocino – recordó ella. _

_- ¿Tú? Sólo estas pelando unas patatas, eso no es cocinar – se burló su padre. _

_- ¡Papá! – Chilló ella riendo – mira que eres malo. _

_Y siguieron cocinando. _

Hermione siempre había tenido mejor relación con su padre que con su madre. Él era tan abierto y ella era bastante celosa con su espacio, incluso con ellos. Con ambos podía hablar sin miedos, pero con su padre siempre podía contar para alegrarse. Era el aspecto positivo de su matrimonio mientras que su madre era la realista, a veces demasiado pesimista para su gusto, aunque tenía sus razones.

El siguiente recuerdo fue una de las charlas con Harry después de que el viera sus pensamientos.

_Estaban en la torre de astronomía los dos, disfrutando del calor que les daba el sol._

_- Sigo sin entenderlo Hermione – suspiró él – no llego a entender como mi padre pudo hacer eso… Simplemente no me lo creo…_

_- Harry, las personas solemos idealizar a los que no hemos llegado a conocer – explicó ella._

_- Sí pero… ¡Mi padre! ¡Mi padre era un maldito abusón! – Exclamó él revolviéndose el pelo – y encima nunca iba solo. _

_- Bueno… Ya sabes cómo somos los adolescentes – recordó ella – sobre todo los chicos. _

_- Él la llamó sangresucia… A ella… A MI madre, la única que le ayudaba… - dijo él esta vez en tono enfadado. _

_- Supongo que eso fue fruto de la rabia… No creo que sintiera eso realmente. Además, ¿no dijiste que tu madre casi se ríe? Quizá lo vio y eso le cabreó más – supuso ella – yo misma he dicho cosas que no pensaba cuando me he enfadado. ¿Recuerdas cuando llamé a Ron cabeza hueca sin cerebro? _

_Harry rio._

_- Te juro que en ese momento vi a Snape hablando a través de ti – aseguró._

_Ahora ella era la que reía. _

_- Sí, ¿verdad? Creo que después de tantos años se me ha pegado algo de él… - bromeó. _

_- Pues no lo entiendo, tratándote como te trata… _

_- Harry, eso no cuenta sabiendo lo que sabemos – recordó ella – además, no creo que haya mejor profesor que él. _

_- ¿Mejor profesor? ¿Acaso deliras? _

_- No, Harry, no deliro – suspiró ella – pero tienes que ver más allá de lo que muestra. Si fuera más blando, ninguno sabría tantas pociones como sabe. _

_- ¿Y los que fallan por su carácter? ¿Has visto como se pone el pobre Neville cada vez que lo ve? _

_- Bueno… Supongo que con personas así tendría que hacer una excepción… Pero la mayoría si no tiene ese… estrés encima no rinde al máximo. _

_- Hermione, tú y tu obsesión con darlo todo – gimió Harry tirándose al suelo. _

Varios recuerdos más volaron por su mente y dudo un poco antes de llegar al de la Mansión Malfoy, pero simplemente lo dejó salir sin importarle que pudiera pensar el profesor.

_- Mira quien tenemos aquí… Sí es la sangre sucia… - decía Bella._

_Tenía miedo y frío, pero resistía, no pensaba demostrarlo. Se mantenía con la cabeza alta y la mirada inexpresiva, viendo a esa loca rodearla con un animal al acecho._

_- ¿No hablas, sangre sucia? – Preguntó ella._

_Miró involuntariamente a los Malfoy y los vio mirando al frente. No la iban a ayudar, eso estaba claro… Y seguramente disfrutarían de lo que fuera a hacer Bellatrix._

_- Bueno… Te haré hablar… - rio estrepitosamente Bella - ¡Crucio!_

_Dolor. Sólo existía el dolor, pero seguía resistiéndose a chillar. No iba a darle a aquella maldita loca la satisfacción de verla sufriendo. Apretaba los dientes tanto que parecía que iban a romperse y poco a poco notó la sangre surgir de sus encías._

_Era como si todos sus huesos estuviesen siendo molidos centímetro a centímetro. Sus músculos estaban tan tensos que daban la sensación de ir a romperse en cualquier momento. Notaba la piel tensa, rasgándose en algunos sitios. El sabor de la sangre inundaba su boca,… Y de golpe, un enorme bramido salió de su garganta cuando su pecho se abrió en canal. _

_- Y ahora, voy a ocuparme de que nunca olvides lo que eres – sonrió Bella subiéndose encima de ella. _

_Ardía. La varita de Bella ardía sobre su piel mientras la mujer grababa a base de cortes en su brazo. _

Tardó en recomponerse unos segundos, en los que algo la llamaba a mirar al profesor, pero se retuvo.

Las siguientes imágenes pasaron rápido: su año fuera.

_Ella en casa, viendo como su propia imagen era borrada de las fotos mientras retenía las lágrimas. _

_Ron, Harry y ella viviendo en bosques, ocultándose y luchando por sobrevivir mientras buscaban los horrocruxes restantes. _

_El hambre, la sed, el cansancio, las ganas de que todo acabase ya, la incertidumbre ante todos los rumores que escuchaban._

…

_- ¡Mató a Dumbledore! ¡Yo lo vi! – Exclamaba Harry – no sé cómo puedes defenderlo. _

_- Harry… ¿No ves que hay algo que no cuadra? – Preguntó ella - ¡algo no está bien!_

_- ¡Eres tú la que no está bien! – Gritó Ron – siempre de su parte, incluso cuando nos castigaba._

_- Ron, ¿acaso vas a negarme que la mayoría de las veces nos merecíamos los castigos? – Inquirió ella. _

_- ¡Deja de defenderle! – Chilló el pelirrojo cogiéndola y zarandeándola._

_- ¡Ron, basta! – Exclamó Harry interponiéndose entre ellos, apartando a Ron, al ver los ojos de Hermione._

_Y todo siguió con varios gritos por parte de Ron, acusándolos de estar juntos, de engañarle a sus espaldas… _

_- Ron, no digas tonterías. Todo es culpa del Horrocrux, dámelo – pidió Hermione viendo cómo se marchaba - ¡Ron!_

Luego vino el ataque de Nagini… Las noches en vela cuidando a Harry mientras devorada el libro de Dumbledore, el esfuerzo por elaborar más antídoto, ya que algo le decía que lo necesitaría más adelante, más huida, más vigilancia…

La poca comida que había recogido se la daba a Harry, porque era quien más la necesitaba… ¿Cuántas veces se preguntó cuánto adelgazaría? Recordó con un escalofrío cuando todo acabó y se le ocurrió mirarse a un espejo. Cada hueso se le notaba, sobre todo las costillas.

Lo siguiente fueron los recuerdos de la batalla. Sintió escalofríos mientras pensaba en ello de nuevo. Tantos muertos, tanto dolor, tanto odio, tanto sufrimiento… Nunca pudo comprender como alguien podía tener tanto odio dentro de él.

Y luego vino la escena de Snape. Rio al imaginar la cara que tendría el profesor ahora. Seguramente aprovecharía cualquier momento en que se vieran solos para lanzarle un avada… O quizá no esperaba ni a eso y se lo lanzaba en medio de la gente.

Ahogó un sollozo al volver a su viaje a Australia.

_Llegó alegre y más que contenta. Iba a recuperar a sus padres. Iba a devolverles la memoria… Estaba entusiasmada. _

_La casa de sus padres no estaba muy lejos y tardó apenas media hora en llegar. _

_Llamó y esperó pacientemente, pero nadie abría. Se revolvió incómoda y en un acto algo descarado uso un alohomora. Entró con cuidado en la casa, con la varita en alto por si acaso, y observó. _

_Todo parecía normal en la planta baja. Subió a la superior y tampoco encontró nada raro en ella. ¿Qué pasaba entonces? Algo duro la golpeó por detrás y todo se volvió negro._

_- ¡Despierta, sangre sucia! _

_Alguien la golpeó en el estómago y abrió los ojos de golpe. Una mano la cogió del pelo y la obligó a levantarse, haciéndole daño. _

_Pudo ver que se encontraba en un sótano, seguramente el de la misma casa por el tipo de muebles que veía. _

_- ¡Por fin despiertas, zorra! _

_Buscó la dirección de la voz y vio a un hombre que desconocía sujetando a una mujer que lloraba. Se le congeló la sangre. _

_- ¡Mamá! – Chilló._

_La mujer la miró y puso una mueca._

_- ¿Mamá? ¡Yo no tengo hijas! – Reclamó llorando. _

_- Oh… Sí, lo olvidaba… _

_Reconocía aquella voz._

_- Bellatrix… - susurró. ¿Cómo podía seguir viva? _

_- Buenos días, sangre sucia – la saludó ella mirándola demente - ¿venías a devolverles a tus queridos papis su memoria? _

_- Pobre ilusa – rio el hombre que la sujetaba._

_- ¿Qué queréis? – Preguntó ella._

_- ¿Y lo preguntas? – Preguntó otro hombre, que sujetaba a su casi inconsciente padre._

_- Venimos a matarte, sangre sucia – dijo Bellatrix – pero antes mataremos a tus queridos papis… Y como soy tan generosa, lo haré al modo muggle – sonrió sacando un cúter._

_Y dicho y hecho, la loca alzó su brazo y con un movimiento brusco le cortó la cara a su madre._

_- ¡No! – Gimió Hermione intentando zafarse de su agarre - ¡Dejadles! ¡Hacedme lo que queráis a mí pero dejadles a ellos!_

_- ¡Qué bonito! – Rio Bellatrix – la sangre sucia pidiendo clemencia para sus queridos papis… ¡Pues no! – Exclamó dándole un fuerte puñetazo a su madre. _

_El hombre que sujetaba a su padre lo hechizó obligándole a recobrar el conocimiento. Inmediatamente él empezó a intentar luchar por él y su mujer mientras ella sólo podía mirar. _

_- ¡Maldito muggle! – Chilló el hombre dándole una patada en la boca y rompiéndole, seguramente, la mandíbula. _

_Apareció otro hombre con un par de cuchillos y le dio uno al hombre que sujetaba a su padre. _

_Gritos, cortes, apuñaladas, dolor… Veía sin poder evitarlo como sus padres eran cruelmente torturados e intentaba soltarse del agarre al que la tenían sometida._

_- No… Parad… Por favor – lloró – no les hagáis más daño… _

_- Pobre niñita – rio uno de los hombres obligándola a mirar el espectáculo, en donde ahora Bellatrix estaba cortándole los dedos a su madre, hechizándola cada vez que esta parecía perder el conocimiento. _

_Volvió a revolverse y ésta vez consiguió liberarse, tirándose inmediatamente sobre Bellatrix. La emprendió a puñetazos contra ella mientras la loca simplemente reía, y entonces salió volando contra un mueble, clavándose los cristales rotos de la vitrina._

_- Pensaba matarlos rápido – siseó Bella limpiándose la boca – pero después de esto… _

_Y volvió a atacar a sus padres, esta vez con magia. Los juntó en el aire y los rodeó con alambre de espino, que se clavaba en su piel con cada mínimo movimiento. Intentó moverse pero entre dos mortífagos la levantaron y la paralizaron. _

_Bellatrix volvió a señalar a sus padres y estos empezaron a darse de golpes contra las paredes, los muebles… Chillaban, lloraban, pedían clemencia, preguntaban que habían hecho para merecerse eso… Un brazo de su padre salió volando junto con una pierna de su madre._

_- ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! – Chillaba muerta de rabia y dolor al ver como sus padres se movían cada vez menos - ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor déjales! ¡No les hagas más daño por favor! _

_Bella los dejó en el suelo, conscientes pero casi muertos, y realizó unos movimientos de varita, susurrando un hechizo que Hermione conocía._

_- ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! – Chilló. _

_- ¿Oh? ¿Pero no querías que te recordaran? – Preguntó la loca – ahora lo harán… Y sabrán que han muerto por culpa de la impura de su hija. _

_- Her-Hermione… - susurró su padre con la mirada ida._

_- Papá… Papá… Lo siento – lloró ella. _

_- Mi… niña… no… llores… - intentó sonreír él._

_Hermione rompió a llorar más aún. Miraba a su padre, que intentaba consolarla a pesar de que su vida se acababa, y a su madre, que a pesar de mirarla fijamente dudaba que la viese. _

_- Sie-siem-pre… vas a ser… nuestra niña – aseguró su padre, para acto seguido vomitar sangre. _

_ - ¡Qué asco! – Gimió uno de los hombres limpiándose de sangre el zapato y dándole una patada a su padre._

_- Basta ya de ñoñerías – anunció Bella señalándolos - ¡Crucio!_

_Huesos rotos, vísceras visibles, heridas sanguinolentas, cuerpos sacudiéndose… Pero ningún grito. Sus padres estaban ya tan mal que no pudieron ni gritar ante el brutal ataque que acabó con sus vidas en pocos segundos. _

_- Y ahora, me voy a divertir mucho contigo – sonrió Bellatrix, mirándola. _

_Sentía su mente cayéndose a pedazos. Sus padres… Sus padres habían muerto por su culpa. _

_Comenzó a sentir los cuchillos clavándose en su piel, los hechizos azotándola, pero simplemente ya no lo notaba. Se hundía en un pozo de oscuridad y dolor, en donde sus padres le reclamaban no haberlos salvado. Veía sus cuerpos ahí tirados, rodeados aun por alambre y sangrando, y no podía ni llorar. _

_Sabía que iban a matarla, eso estaba claro, pero ahora simplemente ya no le importaba. Sin sus padres… sin sus amigos… ¿Qué le quedaba? _

_La imagen de cierto profesor, que ahora estaría descansando en la camilla, vino a su mente y suspiró. Al menos aun podía confiar en Luna para seguir realizando las pociones que asegurarían la continuidad de la recuperación de Snape. _

_Su cuerpo chocó contra la pared y notó algo duro clavándosele en la espalda baja. La inconciencia la llamaba, aunque ahora dudaba de su consciencia. _

_Todo se volvió negro. _

Se limpió las furtivas lágrimas que surgían de sus ojos y miró la comida de su plato. Recordar aquello hacía que le entrasen ganas de vomitar al oler la comida.

Las imágenes de su despertar volvieron a su mente.

_Dolía, mucho. Recordar como sus padres habían muerto sólo le causaba más dolor del que ella podía soportar. Y entonces Dumbledore entró en su habitación y le contó que la encontraron casi muerta._

_Obviamente la rescataron, aunque cada fibra de Hermione chillaba que ella quería morirse en ese instante. _

_Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar y, tras examinarla, los doctores dijeron que era a causa del shock. _

_Habló unos minutos con Dumbledore, bueno, más bien él habló y ella sólo asentía o negaba, hasta que llegaron a un tema que la interesó por alguna razón que no comprendió: Snape. _

_El director le contó el avance que estaba teniendo el hombre y, no supo ni como, acabó aceptando el seguir creando las pociones una vez recuperada, al menos con eso tenía algo con que distraerse. _

_Harry y Ron fueron a visitarla en una ocasión, pidiéndole perdón por lo que le habían dicho, y prometiendo que todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero en cuanto ella les dijo que sería la encargada de hacer las pociones para Snape empezaron a chillar de nuevo. _

_¡Le dieron un ultimátum! _

_No lo entendía. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el odio cegaba tanto a esos dos, y a todos los de su alrededor, que no podían ver más allá del hecho de "es un mortífago"? _

_No le costó mucho elegir, extrañamente. Ron y Harry eran sus amigos, pero Snape merecía ser salvado, por todo lo que había sufrido y vivido, aunque nadie lo entendiese. _

Suspiró y se sentó bien. Seguía notando la presencia del mago en su cabeza, aunque esta vez no rebuscaba nada. ¿Qué quería?

Miró sin poder evitarlo a aquellos que habían sido sus mejores amigos durante varios años y reprimió un escalofrío.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si nunca hubiese ayudado a Harry y Ron? No es que se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho, pero muchas veces se preguntaba cómo habría acabado la cosa si hubiese decidido irse a Australia con sus padres.

¿Habría sido feliz sabiendo lo que pasaba? ¿Habría disfrutado de la vida con ellos mientras sabía que sus amigos estaban muriendo en Inglaterra? Quizá podría haberse Obliviado a si misma también.

¿Qué habría pasado si hubiese dejado a un lado su parte mágica y hubiese empezado a vivir como una simple muggle? No le molestaba realizar tareas muggles, estaba ya acostumbrada a hacer muchas cosas sin magia pero… ¿Y si su magia hubiese empezado a surgir y ella no supiese que pasaba? Quizá hubiese pensado que estaba loca…

Recordó de nuevo a sus padres y algo se constriñó dentro de ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella estaba viva y ellos no? ¿Quién había decidido que ella tenía que vivir? Había sobrevivido a tantas cosas que ya había perdido la cuenta… ¿Por qué ella estaba viva? Debería haber muerto con ellos… Los de la Orden y los aurores deberían de haber llegado tarde y encontrarla ya muerta.

Recordó las caricias de sus padres, las ocasiones en las que la observaban durante horas hacer magia, las ocasiones en las que la acompañaban a comprar lo necesario… Recordó a su madre diciéndole que cogiera túnicas más ceñidas cuando su cuerpo empezó a desarrollarse y a su padre bromeando sobre los interrogatorios a los que iba a someter a cualquier chico que osara acercarse a su princesita.

Notó la humedad en sus mejillas y como Luna la limpiaba con un pequeño pañuelo azul mientras la consolaba. Luna… ¿Por qué ella seguía a su lado? No lo entendía.

- Hermione, ya sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿verdad? – Preguntó ella, como si supiera que estaba pensando.

Asintió lentamente y recibió un cálido abrazo por parte de su amiga.

* * *

><p>¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo cap! ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Sé que muchos ahora me odiáis por las putadas que está sufriendo Hermione en esta historia pero… debe de ser así<p>

Quizá me mataréis pero, con vuestro permiso (o sin él) me voy a tomar la semana que viene de fiesta, así que publicaré el 15.

¿Por qué? Bueno, os explicaré que llevó cerca de año y medio escribiendo una historia que quiero mandar a un concurso que finaliza a finales de Febrero y, quedándome solo uno o dos capítulos (unas 40 páginas) creo que ya toca acabarla de una maldita vez (y teniendo ya 655 páginas escritas, creo que es hora de acabarla XD).

Además, mi "grandiosa" mente ha encontrado más ideas para fics... Llevandome a hacer los borradores de 2 SevDramione (Sí, lo que leeis: Draco VS Severus), 2 Sevmiones más y un posible fic sobre Loki/Personaje Inventado.

¿Estoy loca? SÍ.

¿Se me va la olla? Pues también.

¿Mi problema tiene solución? Me temo que no.

¿Mi novio se hartará un día que que esté todo el rato escribiendo y me mandará a la mierda? Pues, aunque espero que no, seguramente. Por ahora puedo "manipularlo" con eso de que él esta jugando a LOL y esas cosas...

¿Conseguiré algun día quedarme sin ideas? A lo mejor, quien sabe... Espero que no porque entonces mi vida se convertiría en algo MUY triste.

Así que, rezad para que mis malditas musas se centren en la historia que quiero acabar (¡JODER! ¡Qué un año y medio es un año y medio!) y no me haga hacer más borradores de más Fics o acabaré volandome la tapa de los sesos al más puro estilo muggle T_T

**Mama Shmi****:** pues si el anterior te dejó con mal sabor de boca… ¿Este qué tal? Sólo espero que no pienses en hacerme vudú jajaja

Ya veremos qué pasa entre esos. De momento Severus ya tiene partes de los recuerdos de Hermione, sabe cuánto está sufriendo, la depresión que la está consumiendo… Esperemos que eso le haga entrar en razón…

**YazminSnape****:** nooo, no me hagas nada que ya verás como todo acaba bien. Aunque para que eso llegue tendrán que pasar por muchas tristezas y dolores.

En el cap anterior Sev no leía la mente, pero este sí.

**Yetsave:** espero que te esté gustado lo que voy actualizando ^^

¡ESPERO VUESTRAS REVIEWS!


	5. Te ayudaré

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Snape notaba como su cuerpo temblaba. No entendía bien lo que acababa de ver y menos entendía porque seguía dentro de la mente de aquella chica.<p>

Ella le había salvado… Le había dado el antídoto usando su propia boca. Se recorrió disimuladamente la boca con el índice y suspiró. Su primer beso sin dinero ni órdenes de por medio y tenía que ser en esas condiciones.

La imagen de los cuerpos casi desmembrados de los padres de Hermione y de aquella pobre muchacha viendo cómo eran torturados y asesinados hizo que le entrasen arcadas.

Tuvo que sujetarse la cabeza disimuladamente para calmar el martilleo que sentía, y que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

Notó la mente de la chica moviéndose de nuevo hacia su estadía en el hospital y vio diversas cosas.

_Ella con Luna creando las pociones._

_Ella observándolo a escondidas, pese a estar él inconsciente._

_Ella peleando a base de gestos y escritos contra todo aquel que osase mencionar algo despectivo o negativo contra él. _

_Ella curándole las heridas que peor estaban y que los medimagos se negaban a atender, aprovechando siempre su inconsciencia. _

_Ella. Ella. Ella… _

Algo en él casi estalla en carcajadas cuando otra parte se sintió importante al ver como durante todo el tiempo de su hospitalización, al menos durante la primera parte, la más grave, lo único que conseguía mantener a la castaña tranquila era él.

Luego la imagen cambió y tuvo que contenerse para no sacar a las chicas de allí.

_Hermione en un baño, sentada en el suelo, deshecha en lloro, mirando fijamente una cuchilla y su muñeca, la cual sangraba profusamente. Escuchaba los aporreos en la puerta acompañados de voces conocidas: Luna, Dumbledore y Minerva. ¿Estaban en Hogwarts? _

_La puerta acababa cediendo y los tres corrían a socorrer a la ya desmayada joven. _

Sintió un escalofrío. ¿Cuántas veces pensó él en hacer algo semblante?

_Dumbledore cogía la varita de la chica y la hechizaba para evitar que se hiciese daño a sí misma, y del mismo modo la hechizaba a ella misma para que no pudiera hacerse daño con ningún objeto muggle._

- La hechizaste… - susurró.

- Tal como hice contigo – murmuró el anciano.

- ¿Y a que vienen esos cortes? – Preguntó.

- Sigue observando…

_Hermione y Luna estaban en su habitación mientras hacían algunas tareas, la noche anterior._

_La castaña se levantaba hacia el baño y rodaba los ojos cuando la rubia le recordaba, con voz preocupada, que no cerrase la puerta del todo. _

_La chica se miraba al espejo y los pensamientos negativos volvían a tomar su cabeza: sus padres torturados acudían a su mente, reclamándole, regañándola, avergonzándose de ella, lamentando el día en que descubrieron que era bruja, lamentando incluso el día que la engendraron… _

_Y de repente el espejo estallaba en mil pedazos y se clavaba en sus brazos, que intentaban en baño protegerse el rostro. _

_Luna llamaba a través de la chimenea a Dumbledore y Mcgonagall, que aparecían en menos de un minuto. Atendían a la chica y el anciano comprobaba una y otra vez la varita y el cuerpo de la chica hasta dictaminar que la magia de la chica había encontrado la forma de escabullirse de sus bloqueos para atacarla. _

Tragó saliva.

- Ya no sé qué hacer para salvarla – suspiró Dumbledore – no quiero que se haga más daño, pero tampoco quiero verla encerrada.

- ¿Y qué propones? – Preguntó Snape cansado.

- Ya te lo he dicho. No se me ocurre a nadie mejor que a ti para ayudarla con su problema…

- Albus, tienes que comprender que no puedo atacarla así como así… - intentó razonar el pocionista – en su estado, un ataque puede causar algo inimaginable…

- Pues distráela – pidió el anciano.

- ¿Cómo?

- Hermione está convencida de que todo el mundo la odia a excepción de Hagrid, Luna, Minerva, Sprout y yo – explicó el director – piensa que tú también la odias, más bien… piensa que la desprecias.

- Siempre ha sido una sabelotodo insoportable – aseguró Snape – nunca he conocido a nadie con tanta ansia por aprender.

- Pues aprovéchate de ello.

- ¿Y cómo hago eso?

- Se me acaba de ocurrir… ¿Qué tal si le das clases de pociones avanzadas? – Propuso Dumbledore – seguro que agradecería tener a alguien que la ayude a mejorar las pociones que ya sabe y a realizar las que ha leído de mi libro.

- ¿Y por qué yo?

- Piénsalo bien. De las disponibles, pociones es la asignatura que mejor casa para esta "misión" – Bromeó el director – transformaciones, cuidado de criaturas mágicas y herbología no pueden mejorarse de forma tan evolutiva como pociones.

Snape bufó y miró de nuevo a la castaña, quien ahora había empezado a probar algo de puré de patatas.

- ¿Tendré que ofrecerle las clases a la señorita Lovegood también? – Preguntó.

- Oh, no creo que haga falta – sonrió el director – además, debes recordar que la joven Luna está un curso por debajo de ella.

- Y además de las clases… ¿Qué otras estupideces quieres que haga?

- Oh… No lo tengo muy claro pero… ¿Charlas? – sonrió Albus.

El hombre bufó de nuevo.

- Si lo que quieres es que me convierta en su niñera podrías habérmelo dicho antes… - aseguró.

- Sólo son propuestas para que la chica vuelva a interesarse en la vida… Hermione Granger es de esas personas que necesitan un objetivo para vivir – explicó el director – y de igual modo… Es una de esas personas a las que la soledad no les va bien.

- Es débil… - susurró Snape.

- ¿Débil? ¿Tú crees? ¿Acaso tú no estarías perdido si de repente perdieses el apoyo de todos los que has conocido en tu vida? – Preguntó Albus - ¿o me vas a decir que cuando Lily decidió echarte de su vida no estuviste perdido y confundido un tiempo?

- No metas a Lily en esto – espetó entre dientes Snape.

- No quiero meterla, pero tienes que comprender la situación. Hermione ha estado siempre rodeada de gente que la ha querido, de amor, de familia… Y ahora está sola… Sintiéndose culpable porque cree que ha arrastrado a Luna Lovegood al pozo en el que ella se está hundiendo – explicó Albus.

Snape volvió a moverse en la mente de la castaña y vio a lo que el anciano se refería.

_Estaban en la casa de Granger, la antigua de sus padres. Ella y Luna miraban el fuego mientras la rubia le explicaba una de las aventuras de su padre._

"_Luna, no tienes por qué quedarte conmigo". Le escribía por décima vez la castaña. "No quiero interponerme en tu vida"._

_- No te preocupes Hermione – sonrió ella – estoy aquí porque quiero, nadie me ha obligado. _

"_Pero deberías estar con tu padre… El viaje era para ambos". _

_- Hermione, no me importa quedarme contigo – aseguró la rubia – puedo ver a mi padre cuando quiera._

"_Eso pensé yo…"_

_- Hermione, no te culpes por ello – pidió la chica abrazándola – no pienses eso._

"_Están muertos por mi culpa. Fui yo la que no miré donde estaban los mortífagos que se escaparon. Fui yo la que se fio, la que dejó que la atrapasen, la que no pudo usar ni un triste hechizo no verbal para intentar salvarlos."_

_- No, eso no es así y lo sabes – anunció Luna – nadie en tu situación podría haber hecho otra cosa. _

"_Todo el mundo te odia por mi culpa"._

_- ¿Hola? ¿Recuerdas quién soy? – Bromeó la rubia – ya estoy acostumbrada a que la gente se meta conmigo. _

"_Pero ahora es peor… No dudarán en atacarte…"_

_- ¿Y? Tengo varita, ¿Recuerdas? Sabré defenderme. _

"_No quiero que te hagan daño por mi culpa"._

_- No van a hacerme nada – sonrió Luna._

"_Si lo harán… Y será mi culpa. Igual que lo pasado con mis padres"._

_- Hermione, basta ya de torturarte de esa forma, por favor._

"_Pero…". Intentó escribir ella, pero Luna le quitó la pluma._

_- Pero nada. Vamos a distraernos un poco. ¿Te apetece que veamos alguna película muggle? _

"_Si quieres. ¿Cuál prefieres?"_

_- ¿Cuál recomiendas? _

"_¿Qué te gusta?"_

_- Mmm… Me gusta reír… Y las cosas mágicas… La fantasía… Los animales… _

"_Creo que sé qué película puede gustarte." _

_Hermione se levantó del sofá y rebuscó entre las estanterías hasta encontrar con una película llamada "El Rey León". _

Suspiró. Estaba metido en un buen lío. ¿Qué iba a decir ahora? Las imágenes de la chica hiriéndose volvieron a su mente y se estremeció. ¿Podía pasar de aquello y volver a su vida sabiendo todo? Lo dudaba… Podría ser un cabrón y un bastardo, pero dudaba que pudiese ignorar a la sabelotodo, sobre todo cuando una de las cosas que más quería es que la niña volviese a ser ella misma, aunque sólo fuese para poder seguir con sus duelos durante lo que restaba de año.

- Y bien, Severus… ¿Vas a pensarte mi propuesta? – Preguntó el director.

- ¿De verdad tienes que preguntar eso? No es como si tuviera opción de negarme…

- Bueno, negarte puedes – aseguró Albus – pero no sé qué tal le sentaría eso a tu ego… Abandonar así a quién te salvó desinteresadamente y está en un estado de soledad casi total por ti… - susurró maliciosamente.

- ¿He dicho alguna vez que eres un grandísimo cabrón?

El anciano empezó a carcajearse y Snape rodó los ojos.

- Tomaré eso como un sí – aseguró el anciano - ¿necesitas alguna ayuda?

- ¿Para? Sólo tengo que decirle que me da la real gana darle clases avanzadas y comunicarle el horario y punto.

- Siempre tan… tú – rio el anciano.

- No voy a cambiar para caerle mejor, tenlo claro – advirtió él acabándose de un sorbo el vino que tenía en la copa – y ahora, tanto si me disculpas como si no, me voy a aguantar a los insoportables de tercero.

Aquel día no tuvo clase de pociones con los de séptimo de Gryffindor, algo que normalmente agradecería, pero ahora sólo hizo que estresarle más.

Aprovechando una clase en la que tenía a Luna Lovegood, quien se sentaba en primera fila ignorando los comentarios que volaban sobre su persona, se las armó para saber más, haciendo que la rubia se quedara al acabar la clase.

- Profesor Snape, ¿qué desea? – Inquirió educadamente la chica.

- No he visto a su compañera Granger en la comida, ¿se encuentra bien? – Preguntó.

- Estos días está algo más cansada de lo normal... Parece que no, pero está haciendo grandes esfuerzos para que su magia no la ataque y eso la agota – respondió la rubia.

Snape se fijó en la chica y vio que estaba más pálida que de costumbre.

- ¿Y usted?

Los enormes ojos azules le miraron y la chica sonrió.

- Me las he armado para ir controlando a Hermione las 24h del día casi. Cuando estoy con ella la envuelvo con mi magia, para controlar un poco la suya, y cuando no se podría decir que tengo un ojo en ella – explicó alegre Luna – al principio me costó un poco, pero voy mejorando.

Snape suspiró. Una barrera mágica, había escuchado hablar de ellas…

- ¿Y ya le vale la pena? Quiero decir…

- Le debo muchas cosas a Hermione – la interrumpió ella – al principio no es que nos lleváramos de fábula, pero acabamos siendo muy buenas amigas. Además, ella evitó que me… - se calló y miró al suelo.

- ¿Qué la…?

- En la pelea del castillo… Me desvié hacia el sótano guiando a un grupo de pequeños… Greyback y Carrow nos acorralaron… maldijeron a los niños y me rodearon, empezando a decir un montón de cosas… - explicó ella sin dejar de mirar al suelo y rodeándose el torso con los brazos – y entonces apareció Hermione blandiendo la varita tal como los príncipes blanden su espalda en pos de salvar a la princesa – confesó algo colorada.

- ¿Y qué pasó? Si es que quiere contármelo.

- Hechizó a las armaduras e hizo que se lanzasen contra los mortífagos y luego convirtió unas piedras en águilas gigantes que sacaron a los niños… Creo que me explicó que la idea le vino de un libro llamado… Ehm… ¿Cómo era? Tenía dos títulos distintos…

- El señor de los anillos y El hobbit – anunció Snape – dos novelas secuenciales escritas por Tolkien. El mago Gandalf invoca a las águilas cuando están en una situación de necesidad extrema.

- ¡Si, eso! – Exclamó entusiasmada Luna – Hermione me dijo que tenía los libros del autor en su casa, pero que hasta que no acabase el curso no me los dejaría… Algo sobre no dejar que mi mente divagara en esos mundos y dejase de lado los estudios…

- Siempre tan sabelotodo.

- Siempre tan Hermione – sonrió la rubia.

- Entonces… Esos dos no llegaron a…

- No, no pudieron ni tocarme ni un pelo. Hubo un momento en que ese lobo me tenía acorralada pero Hermione se le tiró encima… Creo que fue entonces cuando descubrí el porqué de su sobrenombre "leona" – rio la chica – no sé cómo se lo armó pero a base de puñetazos dejó a ese mortífago inconsciente en el suelo.

Las cejas de Snape se alzaron.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Sin magia?

Luna asintió.

- Antes de que todo se estropease… Harry y Ron me contaron que Hermione les había hecho practicar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y les había aleccionado sobre los puntos débiles del cuerpo humano – explicó – ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro porque, pero supongo que cuando se vieron sin varita y la fuerza bruta fue lo único que les salvó lo entendieron…

- Buena idea – susurró para sí Snape – depender siempre de la magia y no saber hacer otras cosas puede ser negativo para un mago.

- Eso mismo dijo Hermione cuando me lo explicó. Y añadió que se deberían de dar más estudios muggles, para que al menos los estudiantes salgan de Hogwarts sabiendo freír un estúpido huevo, palabras textuales – bromeó ella.

- Creo que en eso coincido con ella – aseguró el profesor – dígaselo de mi parte.

- ¿No prefiere decírselo usted?

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿No me ha pedido que me quede para que le diga a Hermione que venga más tarde? – Preguntó ella - ¿no es por eso por lo que me ha preguntado por ella?

Snape la miró sorprendido. Pues sí que Albus tenía razón al decir que la chica podía saber cosas incluso sin proponérselo.

- ¿Profesor?

- Eh… Sí. Eso era lo que quería decirle – carraspeó Snape – dígale a Granger que venga a mi despacho antes de la cena.

- Con mucho gusto, profesor – sonrió Luna – si me disculpa, iré a avisarla ahora mismo.

Snape se quedó mirando la puerta por la que hacía unos segundos había salido la rubia y suspiró. Bien, la primera parte estaba hecha, ahora faltaba la más difícil. Estuvo pensando varios minutos la forma de comunicarle a Granger su nuevo entrenamiento en pociones y las únicas formas que encontraba eran bruscas.

Media hora después unos tímidos golpes en la puerta llamaban su atención.

- Adelante – dijo con voz ronca.

En cuanto visionó un mechón de aquella melena castaña se pudo rígido de golpe. Joder, Lovegood se había tomado al pie de la letra lo de avisarla de inmediato.

Hermione cerró la puerta con cuidado y caminó hasta situarse ante él, manteniendo la cabeza gacha. Y eso le dolió. ¿Dónde estaba ese valor Gryffindor? ¿Dónde quedó aquella chica que siempre mantenía la cabeza en alto incluso cuando Draco la insultaba?

Carraspeó un poco para aclararse y la miró.

- Señorita Granger he… he pensado que a causa de… su estado… - empezó a decir – podríamos hacer algún… tipo de trato para… que yo pueda comprobar mejor su rendimiento en pociones sin tener que aguantar las estupideces de sus compañeros.

En ese punto Hermione alzó la vista y él pudo alcanzar a ver un pequeño atisbo de esa curiosidad que siempre bailoteaba por sus ojos.

"_¿A qué se refiere?_" Preguntó ella.

- De aquí hasta final de curso, voy a darle clases avanzadas de pociones – anunció él, ocultando su sonrisa cuando los ojos de la chica se abrieron enormemente.

"_¿Y por qué quiere darme clases? ¿Acaso Dumbledore le obliga a ello?_".

Mierda. Pillado.

- No, Granger – dijo él bruscamente – simplemente quiero verla trabajar sin tener que andar preocupándose sobre que un hechizo le caiga encima – espetó – pero descuide, si no le interesa ya buscaré a otro para entregarle mis conocimientos – añadió levantándose y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Estaba llegando a ella cuando unas pequeñas manos se aferraron a su brazo y se congeló. No le gustaba el contacto físico, pero al notar el temblor que tenía la chica obligó a su cuerpo a calmarse. Se giró lentamente y vio a la chica mordiéndose el labio, aunque inmediatamente empezó a garabatear con su graciosa vuelapluma… ¿verde y roja?

"_Me gustaría mucho que me diese clases, profesor Snape. Siento haber sido impertinente, pero es que ya estoy harta de que todo el mundo quiera meterse en mi vida y me intenten ordenar que hacer_".

- Es lo que los adultos tenemos que hacer cuando nos encontramos con críos estúpidos – aseguró Snape mirándola de arriba abajo – empezaremos hoy mismo con las clases. Las daremos de lunes a viernes, durante dos horas tras la cena, de nueve y media a once y media más o menos. Y algunos fines de semana me acompañará a Hogsmeade o a Londres incluso a comprar cosas – explicó - ¿entendido?

"_Si, profesor"._

- Bien, ahora, lárguese a hacer lo que sea que haga en su tiempo libre, que seguramente será encerrarse en la biblioteca como la rata sabionda que es, y nos vemos más tarde – se despidió abriendo la puerta.

Hermione se despidió con un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y salió de allí caminando algo deprisa.

Snape volvió a su lugar en el escritorio y miró el reloj. Las clases se séptimo terminaban a las cinco, así que la chica tenía tiempo más que suficiente para hacer los deberes y estudiar. Sí, seguramente incluso le sobraría tiempo, conociéndola.

Sacó un pergamino y empezó a enumerar los puntos que podían tratar con la chica en sus futuras clases.

* * *

><p>¡He vueeeelto! ¿Estáis contentos? XD Sí, sé que dije que publicaría el 15, pero hoy es domingo y siempre publico los domingos, así que… Espero que no me matéis _<p>

En fin, os diré que mis musas son la cosa más cabrona que he conocido… ¡Dos ideas nuevas! ¡Tócatelos! Pero al menos he conseguido acabar mi historia y ya está enviada… ahora sólo tengo que esperar hasta Setiembre a que digan el ganador (si, voy a morirme mientras espero XD).

¿Qué os ha parecido este cap? Triste, muy triste a mi gusto… Pero todo tiene su porque, y al menos ahora Snape ayudará a Hermione… Eso es bueno.

**Mama Shmi****: **Si, esa maldita Bella está viva… a no ser que algún auror la haya pillado y se la haya cargado de estrangis…

Si, en la historia Molly la mata, pero esto es un fic y yo quiero que esté viva, así que está viva buajajaj.

**Yetsave:** me alegra leer eso ^^

**YazminSnape****:** esperemos que Severus la ayude… Y sobre sus amigos, pues ya veremos que pasa. Ya veremos cuál es ese secreto…

¡Espero vuestras reviews!


	6. Planeando

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>La hora de la cena llegó y Snape subió al comedor con paso cansado. Había estado pensando durante horas y horas y seguía sin saber que cojones iba a hacer cuando Granger se presentase en su despacho.<p>

Le había dicho que quería ver sus dotes con pociones sin imbéciles delante, pero no tenía ni idea de qué iba a mandarle. ¿Poción relajante? ¿Filtro de paz? ¿Amortentia? ¿Filtro de muertos en vida? ¿Matalobos? Estaba seguro de que ninguna de esas pociones suponía un reto para la chica, con o sin amenazas sobre su cabeza.

¿Y si le preguntaba si ella tenía alguna duda? Rio internamente. ¿Hermione Granger con dudas? Eso sin duda sería más raro que ver a Longbottom completando sin problema alguno una poción cicatrizante.

Recordó el libro de pociones que le dio en su día Albus, libro gracias al cual se atrevió a aventurarse a realizar sus propias variaciones con las pociones que les enseñaban, y frunció el ceño mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Estaba claro que no podía ponerla a ordenar libros o limpiar calderos, aquello eran "clases de refuerzo" y no una detención.

A ver como explicaba que Severus Snape se había quedado sin ideas…

- ¿Severus?

Parpadeó varias veces y giró la cabeza, centrándose en Dumbledore.

- Llevo llamándote cerca de diez minutos y estabas como en el limbo – anunció el anciano.

- Estaba pensando en que hacer en esas estúpidas clases que me has hecho proponer a la insufrible de Granger – bufó él.

- ¿Clases? ¿Finalmente me has hecho caso? – Preguntó sonriente Albus.

- Sí. De lunes a viernes después de la cena y algunos fines de semana me acompañará a por ingredientes – respondió Snape.

- Oh… Yo más bien había pensado en clases una o dos veces por semana – rio el director – parece que tienes prisa en hacer que vuelva a hablar.

El mago miró alrededor de ambos y se dio cuenta de que el hechizo silenciador de siempre estaba ahí.

- ¿¡Clases semanales!? ¡Dijiste que en tres semanas vendrán a examinarla! – Exclamó.

- Sí, y así es – aseguró el anciano – pero no pensé que fueras a ofrecerle clases diarias, ni mucho menos viajecitos el fin de semana.

Snape rodó los ojos. Odioso, odioso viejo. Y ahora no podía retractarse o tendría el letrero de "cobarde" en la frente. Vamos, no es que le diese miedo estar a solas con una niñata como Hermione Granger.

- ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido nada? – Preguntó Albus.

- No. Y hacerle repetir pociones es una estupidez – respondió él.

- ¿Y si haces que te ayude con las pociones de la enfermería? – Propuso el viejo – siempre se necesitan pociones calmantes, crece huesos, cicatrizantes, crece pelos… Los niños siguen siendo tan inquietos como siempre.

El mago le miró serio. ¿Granger ayudándolo con las reservas de la enfermería? No es que no la viese capaz, pero no quería que ella se diese demasiada importancia.

La cena estaba a punto de terminar y sin poder evitarlo miró a la castaña, que ahora le pasaba una notita a Luna. La rubia le miró y, sonriéndole, movió los labios. Por suerte él era bastante hábil en eso así que pudo comprender a la perfección el "vigílela" que le mandaba. ¿Por qué la mandaba vigilar?

- Supongo que si la señorita Granger va a estar contigo deberías saber algunas… reglas – dijo Dumbledore interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- ¿Reglas? – Preguntó confuso.

- Sí… Aunque está hechizada no se da por vencida… - respondió el anciano tristemente.

- ¿Qué quieres…? – Empezó a preguntar, pero se calló de inmediato - ¿sigue intentándolo?

- Sí… - suspiró Albus – y ya no sé qué hacer para evitar que se haga daño, ya sea física o mentalmente – explicó – tengo a todos los cuadros de Hogwarts vigilándola cuando la señorita Lovegood no está con ella.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – Inquirió él.

- Vigilarla, ya sabes. Cuidado con los objetos afilados, con las pociones hirviendo, los ingredientes venenosos…

- ¿De verdad esa idiota es tan imbécil? – Preguntó furioso.

- No es ni idiota ni imbécil… Simplemente está desesperada – respondió calmadamente Albus – tu mejor que nadie deberías de comprender como se siente.

- ¡Deja de una vez de compararme con esa mocosa! – Bramó golpeando la mesa, levantándose y desapareciendo por una de las puertas laterales del comedor.

El pocionista entró en su despacho azotando la puerta con furia. ¡Maldito viejo! ¡Maldita Granger! ¡Maldita la rubia loca! ¡Deberían irse todos a la mierda, eso tendrían que hacer! Irse y dejarle sólo con su miseria. ¡Bastante tenía ya con lo suyo como para convertirse en la niñeta de esa estúpida sabelotodo que trataba de acabar con su vida a la mínima oportunidad!

Se tiró en el roído sofá que había en la sala e invocó su ya conocida botella de whiskey. Ni siquiera se molestó en coger un vaso, abrió la botella y empezó a vaciarla con pequeños tragos.

Media hora después unos suaves toques le sacaban de su ensoñación, provocando que maldijese a Merlín y todos sus antepasados. Snape sin ideas y medio borracho… ¡La bomba! Menos mal que ya estaba acostumbrado a estar ebrio…

- Adelante – espetó caminando tambaleante hacia su escritorio y sentándose en él.

Hermione entró lentamente y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Caminó hasta quedarse frente al escritorio y le miró esperando órdenes.

Con un simple movimiento de varita Snape hizo aparecer una mesa con dos calderos y objetos varios.

- Quiero que haga un caldero entero de poción relajante y otro de poción revitalizante – ordenó – espero que su cerebro sea capaz de realizarlas sin problemas. Puede coger los ingredientes que necesite del armario – añadió abriendo uno de sus múltiples armarios con un movimiento de varita.

La castaña asintió y rápidamente empezó a coger los ingredientes que necesitaba.

Snape por su parte sacó del cajón una centena de trabajos de los de segundo y empezó a corregirlos, bufando a cada segundo ante las ineptitudes que decían los niñatos.

Llevaban cerca de una hora en el despacho cuando levantó la vista y se congeló. Granger estaba girada, dándole la espalda, y sosteniendo uno de los pequeños cuchillos de corte que había invocado en la mano.

Se levantó lentamente y se acercó a ella. Pretendía quitárselo pero al llegar a su altura y mirarla sintió un escalofrío. Sus ojos… Sus pupilas estaban totalmente dilatadas, haciendo que sus ojos se mostraran casi negros, y su mirada estaba fija en la afilada hoja.

- ¿Granger? – La llamó

La chica giró la cabeza lentamente y le miró unos instantes sin pestañear siquiera. Y él se sintió realmente incómodo.

Alargó su brazo y cogió el cuchillo de la fina mano de la chica, y para su sorpresa ella no puso resistencia alguna. Dejó el artilugio en la mesa y se quedó mirando aquellos dos ojos que normalmente mostraban un color caramelo muy brillante. Estaban tan vacíos de buenos sentimientos y tan llenos de dolor, sufrimiento, ganas de acabar con todo…

¿Cuánto podía aguantar una persona en ese estado? ¿Cuánto había aguantado él? Aunque él tenía su promesa a Lily… ¿Y ahora a quién tenía? Potter ya no corría riesgo alguno, y para su desgracia ahora era más parecido a James que nunca. ¿Cómo había podido aquel imbécil abandonar a su mejor amiga de esa forma? ¿Cómo podía ver como la atacaban sin cesar y no decir nada? ¿Cómo podía ignorar de tal forma a un ser tan inocente como el que tenía delante?

¡Espera! ¿Inocente? ¿ÉL había pensado que Hermione Granger era inocente? La miró de nuevo y se estremeció. Allí delante ya no estaba la fuerte e insufrible Gryffindor de siempre, ahora era una especie de sombra… Una apenas adulta que parecía que se fuera a romper con un simple roce. ¿Significaba eso que la Hermione Granger que conocía ya no existía? No podía creerlo… No es que quisiese a esa maldita sabelotodo de vuelta, pero tampoco podía soportar el ver lo que era ahora la chica.

La observó sin disimulo alguno. Estaba claro que la chica había adelgazado y por lo que había podido observar en las comidas se mantenía a base de pociones, que la señorita Lovegood le obligaba casi a tragar a la fuerza. ¿Hacía cuánto que aquella chiquilla no comía en condiciones?

Su pelo ahora se veía más revuelto y desastroso, si es que era posible. Pero lo que más molestaba era su falta de brillo, prueba fehaciente de la pobre salud que poseía en aquellos momentos Granger.

Algo en él rio un poco cuando se fijó en su nariz, esa pequeña y respingona nariz cubierta de pequeñas pequitas que se extendían hacia la zona superior de las mejillas, las cuales estaban bastante chupadas. Comparó su nariz con la de ella y tuvo ganas de reír. La suya era ridículamente grande, pero la de Granger podía calificarse como ridículamente pequeña. Seguramente si se pusiese unas gafas se le estarían cayendo todo el rato.

Intentó evitar mirar sus labios, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se veían pálidos, cortados, con piel blanquecina sobre ellos… Deplorables. Aquellos labios que habían tocado los suyos en su intento por curarle... ¿Cómo los tenía en ese momento? Por un segundo se los imaginó bien saludables, rosaditos y carnosos… apetecibles… Echó esas ideas de su mente en cuanto las notó.

Recordó que en su armario tenía una pomada que iba perfecta para los labios cortados… ¿Sería demasiado ofrecérsela? No es que le importase el estado de los labios de la chica, pero tenerlos así debía de doler... y si él podía hacer algo, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

A sus labios siguió una pequeña y redondeada barbilla, la cual recordó ver alzándose siempre que la chica se defendía inteligentemente de los ataques de Draco. Vio que en ella también había algunas pequeñas pecas que sólo se veían si se estaba muy cerca. ¡Alto! Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando se percató de los escasos centímetros que los separaban.

Se arrepintió de lo que había hecho en el acto. Ahora podía ver el cuerpo entero de la chica gracias a su entrenada visión periférica.

Notó inmediatamente que el uniforme le quedaba grande por todos lados. Se preguntó incluso en cómo se las armaba para mantener la falda en su sitio. ¡Espera! ¿De verdad estaba preguntándose eso? ¿¡De verdad!? ¿¡ÉL!? ¿¡SEVERUS SNAPE PREGUNTÁNDOSE COMO LA FALDA DE HERMIONE GRANGER SE MANTENÍA EN SU SITIO!?

Si vista siguió bajando disimuladamente hasta las piernas, cubiertas hasta las rodillas por esos calcetines del uniforme. Había en ellas algunas pequeñas heridas y moratones. Le preocupó más de lo esperado el que se mostraran recientes. ¿Quizá se había caído?

Se centró en sus brazos, que ahora estaban descubiertos ya que tenía las mangas de la túnica remangadas y se fijó en las dos muñequeras negras que llevaba. Recordó las imágenes que había visto y cerró los ojos con dolor, un dolor que no creía que iba a sentir al ver aquello.

Y lo peor no fue eso, sino ver la marca grabada a base de cuchilladas… _Sangresucia_… Recordó la tortura de Bellatrix y tembló. La muy psicópata lo había hecho todo a posta para que las marcas fuesen imposibles de borrar o disimular.

Las sensaciones acudieron a su mente y su cuerpo tembló al tiempo que sentía como su corazón se encogía. ¡Un momento! ¿Corazón? ¡Él no tenía corazón! ¿Entonces qué era eso que sentía?

_Snape, te estás ablandando mucho_. Se burló su mente. _¿Estás pensando en esforzarte más para "recuperarla"?_

Las palabras de Dumbledore retumbaron en su cabeza. ¿De verdad él podía hacer algo para ayudarla a que volviese a ser ella? Apenas se lo creía, ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Casi podía decirse que Albus le había retado… Y Severus Snape nunca rechaza un reto.

Se obligó a volver a la realidad al darse cuenta de que llevaba más de diez minutos observando a la chica, aunque ella más bien parecía no darse cuenta y tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto sobre su hombro.

- ¿Ha acabado ya con las pociones? – Preguntó sin desviar la mirada.

La chica asintió lentamente y movió suavemente su varita, invocando varios viales que empezaron a llenarse con las pociones rápidamente.

Unos toques en la puerta hicieron que ambos mirasen a ella y Snape la abrió con un suave movimiento de mano. Al ver una conocida barba blanca entrar bufó.

- Buenas noches hijo – saludó Dumbledore con una enorme sonrisa – querida niña – sonrió abrazando a Hermione.

Snape rodó los ojos ante la cercanía con la que el viejo trataba a la chica, pero su ceja se alzó cuando notó como ella se tensaba automáticamente, provocando que el anciano la soltase casi de inmediato.

- ¿A qué has venido, Albus? – Preguntó molesto el pocionista.

- He venido a comprobar que no te pasases mucho en tu primera clase extra con la jovencita – respondió el director mirando preocupado a la castaña, que miraba al suelo.

- Pues te comunico que ya hemos acabado – aseguró el mago oscuro.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué habéis hecho? – Preguntó Albus mirándole con algo de malicia – espero que Severus no haya sido muy brusco contigo, hija – añadió mirando a la castaña.

"_No, director. Hemos hecho algunas pociones"_ Escribió la chica rápidamente.

- ¿Pociones? – Inquirió el anciano sonriendo más aún, mirando esta vez al moreno.

- Sí, Albus. He decidido seguir tu consejo y hemos creado poción relajante y revitalizante para algunas semanas. Espero que la afluencia de ineptos en la enfermería no aumente demasiado o durarán apenas unos días – respondió molesto el pocionista.

- Oh, así que has decidido seguir mi consejo – se congratuló Dumbledore haciendo caso omiso a la expresión enormemente sorprendida de Hermione.

Snape puso una especie de mueca y miro a Hermione.

- No se lo tome como algo importante – advirtió – no sabe lo que cansa hacer pociones para los ineptos de sus compañeros.

- Oh, vamos, Severus. Son sólo niños intentando experimentar – bromeó el anciano.

- Pues deberían tener cuidado con las cosas que explotan – recordó Snape.

Albus rio un poco y les miró a ambos sonriente.

- Severus, ¿echamos una partidita? – Preguntó.

- ¿Ajedrez? ¡Pero si siempre te hago! – Exclamó el mago.

- Bueno, pero al menos podemos charlar un poco – sonrió el director.

- Entonces ven a charla simplemente y no pongas como excusa el ajedrez – bufó Snape.

….

Hermione observaba el intercambio de palabras de los hombres y rodó los ojos internamente, eran como dos críos. No… ¡Eran peor que dos críos!

Miró al pocionista y sintió un leve estremecimiento. Había notado como la mirada de arriba abajo, como estudiándola, y vio los fruncidos seños que ponía, seguramente al ver algo que no le gustaba.

La sensación de ser tan profundamente observada la había hecho sentirse rara, casi desnuda frente a la penetrante mirada de su profesor. Y por un momento se sintió… bien. No entendía muy bien el por qué pero era muy raro… No era como cuando los imberbes de su edad la miraban, aquello había sido más… intenso. A una parte de ella le gusto sentirse observada.

¡Pero no! ¡Ella no merecía sentirse así! ¡No se lo merecía! ¡Estaba sucia! Había sido incapaz de proteger a sus padres y encima había sobrevivido. Los de la Orden deberían de haber llegado tarde, encontrándosela tan muerta como sus padres… pero no, tenían que llegar a tiempo para salvar su maldita y asquerosa vida… ¡Y encima ahora el imbécil del director la había hechizado y tenía a los que aún la soportaban vigilándola!

¿Acaso no podían dejarla en paz? Simplemente tenían que dejar que se tirara de la torre de astronomía y ya… ¿Tan difícil era? Total, ¿quién era ella ahora? Una sabelotodo odiada y repudiada por todos, incluso por aquellos a los que consideró sus hermanos…

Miró de nuevo al mago oscuro y suspiró mentalmente. ¿Por qué había sido tan malo el salvarlo? Él siempre había ayudado a Dumbledore, había trabajado para él… ¡Era un espía!

Sí, quizá en un principio se convirtió en un mortífago por voluntad propia pero… apenas era un chico de 20 años y, recordando lo que sufrió en su adolescencia… ¿Quién no hubiera caído? ¡Luego lo arregló! Tantos años en la sombra, soportando el odio y las malas miradas, las torturas que seguro que le daba ese maldito Voldemort, la tensión de ser un espía… ¿Acaso no era eso suficiente castigo?

No se arrepentía en absoluto por haberlo salvado, eso lo tenía claro. Sin embargo no podía evitar preguntarse porque nadie más veía a través de esa oscura figura. ¿Por qué nadie quería conocerle? Cerca de él sólo estaba Dumbledore y quizá Hagrid, pero sin duda el anciano lo conocía de sobras.

Imaginó que el carácter de Snape no ayudaba en nada cuando alguien se le acercaba, pero dudaba que fuera tan difícil conocerle si se insistía. Total, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Una maldición? ¿Un castigo? ¿Una expulsión? Bah, memeces.

Se vio a si misma pensando que conocer al profesor podía ser una misión interesante a la par que peligrosa. Sí… Sería una buena distracción para su miserable vida… Quizá podía cansarlo tanto hasta el punto de que él le lanzada un avada.

Y sin más, su mente empezó a calcular diversas estrategias para conocer al oscuro mago, que la culpaba de seguir viviendo.

Frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento que cruzó su cabeza. Ella le había salvado, impidiéndole esa "paz" que tanto ansiaba, tal y como Dumbledore y los demás la habían salvado a ella… Ahora quizá, sólo quizá, podía ver un pequeño resquicio frente a las intenciones de sus amigos, pero sólo quizá.

Prefirió ignorar las similitudes que se mostraban en su cabeza y centrarse en el nuevo objetivo que se había fijado. No sabía cómo sería el resultado, podría salir estrepitosamente mal o bien, pero sin duda el caminito hasta la meta sería muy, muy, muy interesante… Y con un posible avada dirigido directamente hacia ella la cosa era más interesante aún.

Sabía que eso era una traición a sus padres, porque significaría apartarles de su pensamiento en gran parte, pero la idea se había fijado en su mente, como si estuviese pegada con cola de contacto… Y cuando a Hermione se le fijaba una idea en la cabeza…

Observó de nuevo a los dos hombres, que seguían discutiendo y ahora eran más bien como niños mostrando la común pelea de "yo sé más que tú", y sonrió. Escribió rápidamente y tiró de la manga de Dumbledore, tendiéndole el papel cuando él la miró.

- ¿_Scrabble_? – Preguntó el anciano sorprendido – es un juego muggle, ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió y sonrió. Con un movimiento de varita una caja del juego apareció en la mesa en la que antes estaban todos los objetos de pociones. **(N/A: para los que tengáis Android, quizá lo conozcáis como Apalabrados).**

- ¿Qué opinas, Severus, te atreves con este juego? – Inquirió Albus, aunque su tono era claramente de reto.

Como respuesta el pocionista simplemente conjuró tres sillas y las colocó alrededor de la mesa, sacando el tablero de juego con otro movimiento.

"_¿Conoce las reglas, director?_" Preguntó la castaña.

- No, pero para eso está el folleto explicativo – bromeó el anciano mostrando el libreto de instrucciones.

Tras leer Albus las reglas en voz alta cada uno cogió una letra de la bolsa que las contenía, para ver quién empezaba. Dio un pequeño gritito la ver que le había tocado la A.

- Parece que la suerte empieza sonriéndome – dijo alegre - ¿quieres encargarte tú de las puntuaciones, hijo?

- Para eso están los contadores mágicos – respondió Snape invocando tres contadores que irían contabilizando la puntuación de cada uno.

Empezaron a jugar y descubrieron que aplicar palabras del vocabulario mago, que no fueran nombres de hechizos, pociones o animales/objetos mágicos era difícil.

Tras cerca de una hora de juego y mil y una explicaciones por parte de Snape y Hermione cuando usaban palabras muggles, la bolsa de fichas se quedó vacía y ahora contaban con sólo siete cada uno.

La puntuación iba muy dispar: Hermione tenía 245 puntos, Snape 166 y Dumbledore apenas 100, porque le había costado entender que el truco de las casillas de dobles o triples puntos era ser llenadas con letras con puntos altos.

- Parece que la señorita nos está dando una buena tunda, ¿verdad, Severus? – Rio Albus.

El mago puso una mueca y miró a la chica, que observaba sin parar sus fichas.

Diez minutos más tarde dieron la partida por finalizada, quedándose todos con varias fichas con las que era imposible hacer palabras al combinarlas con las del tablero.

- Parece que ha ganado, señorita Granger – sonrió Albus – será mejor que vayamos yéndonos para dejar descansar a Severus – añadió desvaneciendo todo con un toque de varita.

Hermione asintió y se colocó la capa de nuevo, la cual había dejado sobre el roído sofá.

- Buenas noches, hijo – se despidió Dumbledore.

- Buenas noches a los dos – devolvió Snape – Granger, no se olvide que tiene clases todos los días – recordó.

La castaña asintió y con una breve reverencia siguió al director. Caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación de la chica y se pararon ante la puerta.

- Querida Hermione, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad? – Preguntó algo triste cuando, al volver a abrazar a la chica esta se tensó.

Hermione asintió.

- Bien… Me alegra, aunque nunca está de más recordarlo en voz alta – aseguró él – buenas noches, pequeña – se despidió - ¡Ah! Y creo que me gusta cierta idea que has tenido… Si necesitas ayuda ya sabes… - rio girando la esquina.

La castaña entró en su habitación y sonrió a Luna, quien estaba esperándola con el pijama ya puesto.

No hizo falta que se dijesen nada, la pequeña sonrisita que traía Hermione en los labios le fue suficiente a Luna, quien se levantó y acompañó a la chica hasta su habitación.

- Creo que esta noche no hará falta que te despierte por las pesadillas – sonrió la rubia tumbándose en la cama mientras Hermione se cambiaba con un toque de varita.

La castaña asintió y se arropó bien con las sábanas.

- Buenas noches Hermione – dijo Luna, que recibió un "buenas noches Luna" con el movimiento de labios de Hermione.

La castaña cerró los ojos y pensó unos instantes antes de dormirse. Había empezado el día como siempre, buscando alguna oportunidad para que la dejaran terminar con su dolor, y ahora estaba casi "alegre" porque tenía un plan que implicaba a Severus Snape y prometía ser muy entretenido.

Sin duda, había perdido todos los tornillos de la cabeza y ahora estaba más loca que la mismísima Bellatrix.

* * *

><p>¡Taaaaachán! ¿Qué os ha parecido este cap? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué pensáis de la nueva idea que tiene en mente nuestra querida Hermione? A mí me gusta eso de querer conocer a Severus, pero ya no me mola tanto eso de que lo haga esperando algún avada.<p>

¿Y Albus? ¿¡Por qué siempre sabe todo!? ¡Viejo adorable! Jajajaj

¡Lamento comunicaros que a partir de esta semana actualizaré los fics cada dos semanas! ¿Por qué? Bueno, me han subido a las 8h en el curro así que de lunes a viernes estaré todo el día fuera de casa y como que hace caps en el finde, más seguir con mis historias propias, y el artículo de la revista (mirad en mi perfil y veréis de que es) es un poco chungo. ¡No me matéis!

En fin, espero que el cap os haya gustado y dejéis muchas reviews.

**Mama Shmi****:** bueno, sería una buena manera de castigarles, pero no creo que esté permitido jajaja.

**Guest:** me alegra que te guste mi fic y mi forma de escribir ^^

**Yetsave:** Bueno, por ahora Hermione simplemente tiene ese sentimiento de que valía la pena salvarle, no creo que haya atracción alguna, por ahora.

**YazminSnape****: **Ay Lunita, Lunita… Quien pudiese tenerla como amiga _

Lo del secreto ya vendrá, tranquila ^^


	7. Anuncio

¡Buenas! Sé que esto no es lo que estabais esperando y que much s vais a empezar a lanzarme crucios y avadas mentales pero… ¡Me será imposible publicar los caps el Domingo!

¿Por qué?

Bueno. Os explico así resumidamente: llevo una semana con una gripe de estas que te dejan totalmente K.O y voy del trabajo a la cama y de la cama al trabajo. Es una suerte que la mayoría en mi curro estemos igual, así al menos no se nota tanto el descenso de productividad.

Sé que ahora me maldeciréis pero tampoco quiero ponerme a escribir y que me salga una cosa chuchurría y feucha.

¿Cuándo publicaré? El 16 sin falta, y como compensación voy a hacer capítulos extralargos (aunque varios conocidos ya me han "regañado" porque hago caps demasiado largos según ellos, vosotros diréis si es cierto o no).

* * *

><p>tercy-S-Scloe: ¡Muchas gracias por tu coment!<p>

* * *

><p>Pues espero que los que publique la semana que viene (con dosis extras de información) te sepa más largo ^^ Aunque si quieres más, tienes mis otros fics para ir distrayéndote jajaja<p>

Herms… Ufff… Si es que no es mi culpa… Pero me encanta el dramatismo, las situaciones que te hunden tanto que parece que no vas a salir aflote nunca jamás… ¡Pero siempre se arregla! (o se medio-arregla).

Yo tengo el ordenador lleno de borradores para historias. Por ahora, hay 7 borradores que no sé que pasará con ellos, pero lo jodido es que me van saliendo más ideas y dos de ellos son "historia" completa por así decirlo, solo falta redactarla (lo más fácil, vamos….).

**Bueno, dicho esto me despido, que voy a tomarme un buen vaso de leche con miel (ODIO LA MIEL, que conste, pero mi novio me obliga a tomarla para el dolor de garganta T_T) y me voy a seguir durmiendo.**

**¡No me odiéis mucho!**

****P.D: ¡ODIO COMER CON MOCOS! ¡NO TENGO SABOR, NI OLOR, NI NAAADA! Podrían ponerme mi comida favorita y me sabría igual que el cartón T_T****


	8. Avances

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente empezó como todos los demás, aunque para Hermione la noche fue una de las mejores tras mucho tiempo. No hubo pesadillas de ningún tipo y en su defecto su mente simplemente creó decenas de formas para acercarse al profesor, aunque no sabía por cual apostar.<p>

Cuando llegó al comedor a desayunar con Luna no pudo evitar mirar hacia la mesa de los profesores. Dumbledore y Snape charlaban entre ellos, pero al momento parecieron notar su mirada y se volvieron hacia ella, saludándola Albus con una sacudida de mano y Snape con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que quitó casi al segundo, y se volvió a mirar a Luna.

- ¿Qué pasó ayer? – Preguntó la rubia.

Hermione la miró confundida.

- Te veo… distinta. Como si tuvieses un objetivo para seguir – explicó la chica.

La castaña se mordió el labio y tras unos segundos garabateó rápidamente en el pergamino que siempre la acompañaba, el cual estaba hechizado para borrar el contenido cuando el receptor leyese el comentario.

- Una misión para conocer a Snape, ¿eh? – Inquirió Luna sonriente – parece interesante.

Las clases pasaron lentamente como siempre y por fin llegó la hora de la clase de Snape.

Hermione había tratado por todos los modos prestar atención a las clases, pero se le hacía imposible. Su mente se había emperrado en planear algo perfecto y pasó todo el día casi en las nubes. Suerte que por su "estado" nadie preguntó nada.

Cuando se paró frente a la puerta del despacho se notaba con los nervios a flor de piel, tal como le pasaba antes de un examen importante. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿El conocer a Snape podía considerarse un examen importante? Seguramente.

Tocó tímidamente y entró cuando él le dio paso. Se lo encontró apoyado sobre su escritorio, mirando con mala cara tres calderos que tenía en la mesa de delante.

- Buenas noches, señorita Granger – saludó – espero que hoy sus sentidos estén en plena forma.

Ella inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y se acercó poco a poco. Miró los calderos confundida y volvió su vista hacia él, buscando respuesta.

- Su primer trabajo de hoy será algo distinto a lo que acostumbra – dijo Snape – aquí tiene tres pociones que quiero que identifique – ordenó – y para dificultar la cosa, todas ellas tienen un ingrediente erróneo que hace que no salgan como deben. Tiene media hora – añadió volviendo a su escritorio y empezando a corregir unos pergaminos que había en él.

Hermione se acercó a los calderos consternada. ¿Adivinar qué pociones eran y encima con ingredientes erróneos? Que bien…

Olfateó la primera y detectó que era una poción relajante a la que se le había echado perejil en vez de opio. Bueno, una echa.

Observó pacientemente la segunda, que tenía un color verde moco con grumos del tamaño de patatas. ¿Qué diantres era aquello? Olió lentamente y detecto rastros de tórax de dragón volador y huevos de Droxy.

Recordando las pociones que llevaban aquellos ingredientes se centró en la revitalizante. No había aquel olor a huevos podridos que producían las alas de hadas y los caballitos de mar al ser cocidos, así que supuso que en esta ocasión eran dos los ingredientes erróneos. ¿Qué había de malo entonces?

Observó los grumos con el ceño fruncido. Aquello podían ser piedras de bezoar, pero le parecía demasiado exagerado que Snape gastara varias para causar un problema en alguna poción, no es que fuesen fáciles de encontrar…

¿Y el color? ¿Qué podía dejarle ese color verdoso a una poción? ¿Babosas? ¿Baba de sapo? ¿Piel de sapo en polvo?

Miró al profesor y se lo encontró escribiendo furiosamente sobre los pergaminos. Algún alumno iba a ganarse una buena T…

Abrió la boca para llamar su atención pero entonces recordó que no podía hablar. ¡Bien! Pocas eran las veces que intentaba decir algo y siempre se olvidaba de ese problemilla…

Dejó el segundo caldero, apuntando los posibles errores, y se centró en el tercero.

Reconoció inmediatamente la poción que tenía delante, una reabastecedora de sangre. Y faltaba… ¡La mazorca sanguinolenta! Ese era el elemento que faltaba, ya que no se observaban los granitos que se podían ver en los diez primeros días de cocción de la poción. ¿Y el ingrediente sobrante?

Observó la superficie concienzudamente y logró ver que en la superficie había unos polvitos flotantes de color azulado… ¡Polvo de ópalo!

Apuntó los errores en un pergamino y volvió al segundo caldero. ¿Qué error había? ¿Qué ingrediente era lo que le daba ese asqueroso color?

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos y bufó. ¡Menuda mierda! Demasiadas opciones… Miró de reojo a Snape, que seguía corrigiendo, y se volvió hacia el caldero. Quizá podía saber que ingrediente era si… La piel y la baba de sapo teñían la piel humana de verde y las babosas dejaban una pequeña erupción… Y por lo que podía ver los ingredientes no se habían mezclado del todo…

Los otros ingredientes no producían daño alguno, así que… Podía ponerse un poquito de poción en la piel para saber que ingrediente faltaba, ¿no?

Cogió un pequeño palillo y lo untó en la poción, bufando luego para enfriarlo. Se colocó un puntito en el dorso de la mano y esperó. Y esperó. Y esperó. Y esperó.

Pasados cinco minutos frunció el ceño. ¿Nada? ¿Ni erupción ni color verde? ¡La madre que parió a Merlín y a todos los que inventaron las pociones! ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué maldito y asqueroso ingrediente era el que otorgaba ese maldito color a esa maldita poción? Se limpió con la túnica y observó furiosa el caldero.

….

El día de Snape había empezado como el anterior, con una sola persona en la cabeza. Y no era precisamente su Lily, algo que empezaba a cabrearle.

Durante el desayuno Granger les había mirado sólo sentarse en la mesa y algo en él había saltado.

- Vaya, vaya… Una sola clase y ya está más receptiva – dijo Albus – parece que tu idea va por buen camino.

Pasó las clases despotricando contra todos, Slytherins incluidos, para intentar que esa maldita rata sabia abandonase sus pensamientos.

Finalmente, cansado de eso, se puso a planear la clase de la noche con Granger. La idea le vino rápido: una prueba de detección de pociones. Y para más inri con ingredientes erróneos.

Y ahora estaba ahí, fingiendo corregir unos trabajos rayando de un lado a otro el pergamino de algún pobre imbécil, y tratando de no reírse con las expresiones furiosas que ponía Granger.

La vio pararse frente al segundo caldero, probando sobre su piel la poción para tratar de averiguar lo que imaginó que era el ingrediente que daba color a la poción, y reprimió una carcajada.

Podían llamarle tramposo por lo que había eso en aquella poción, pero las personas a veces son tan complicadas que buscan la solución en lo difícil antes que mirar lo sencillo.

Se levantó y observó a la chica curiosamente. Brazos cruzados, labios apretados, ceño fruncido… Estaba furiosa, muy furiosa. Y eso era bueno. La furia tiene que salir, uno no puede guardársela dentro.

- ¿Problemas, Granger? – Preguntó colocándose a su lado y observando las anotaciones en cada caldero – está en el camino correcto con el Bezoar – aseguró - ¿dificultades para el último ingrediente?

La chica le miró, apretando tanto los labios que estos se pusieron más blancos de lo que estaban.

El pocionista cogió una cuchara de madera y sacó un poco de poción, colocándola en un pequeño bol de cristal.

- Granger, para ser buena determinando pociones e ingredientes, no tiene que irse siempre por el camino complicado – empezó a decir – a veces, la solución es más sencilla de lo que parece.

Hizo levitar el bol hasta colocarlo sobre el fuego y ambos vieron con calma como la parte líquida empezaba a hervir.

- A veces, simplemente basta con observar bien para ver lo que realmente se busca – susurró cogiendo el bol, previamente enfriado, y mostrándole el contenido.

Hermione abrió los ojos enormemente. No podía creérselo… Aquello que daba color a la poción no era ningún ingrediente mágico ni nada mágico propiamente dicho… Era simplemente pigmento verde… ¡Pigmento verde! ¡El muy cabrón había usado pigmento verde! De ese que se extrae de las hojas, de los minerales de la misma tierra...

Le miró sorprendida y cabreadísima a la vez. ¡Y el muy bastardo reía! Con esa mueca suya, con la que alzaba sólo un poco una de las comisuras, pero era lo más parecido a la sonrisa que él tenía.

- Granger, la vida a veces es más sencilla de lo que parece – aseguró dejando el bol en la mesa – pero es bastante esperanzador que haya podido deducir todo lo referente a las demás pociones.

Snape desvaneció los calderos con un pequeño movimiento de varita y se apoyó en la mesa, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

- ¿Qué le ha parecido? – Preguntó.

Hermione le miró sin expresión. ¡Maldito cabronazo! Haciendo trampa y encima preguntándole que qué le parecía. Alzó los hombros.

- ¿Eso significa que no le ha gustado? ¿Qué le ha sabido a poco? ¿Qué le ha parecido difícil? – Insistió él – hable… bueno, escriba – se burló.

La castaña apretó los dientes mientras sacaba el trozo de pergamino. Maldito cabrón. Maldito cabrón. Maldito cabrón. Maldito cabrón. Maldito cabrón. Maldito cabrón. Maldito cabrón. Maldito cabrón. Maldito cabrón. Maldito cabrón. Maldito cabrón. Maldito cabrón. Maldito cabrón. Maldito cabrón. Maldito cabrón. Maldito cabrón.

Tuve que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no escribir eso mismo en el papelito.

"_Me ha parecido una práctica interesante, aunque no me esperaba lo del pigmento"_.

- No todos los ingredientes usados en las pociones son mágicos, debería de saberlo – recordó Snape – las cosas sin magia pueden dar como resultados objetos muy poderosos, del mismo modo que la unión de dos personas muggles que no tienen antecedentes mágicos en su linaje pueden crear a una de las magas más poderosas que el mundo mágico ha conocido en esta generación – añadió mirándola.

Hermione se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo. Volvía a sentir aquella sensación de cuando la observaba ayer y notó como los nervios empezaban a invadirla. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o Snape le había hecho un cumplido o algo así?

- ¿Qué le parece si me ayuda a cortar unas raíces de mandrágora para unas pociones? Tengo tres kilos… - bufó.

La chica se revolvió unos instantes y finalmente asintió.

- Necesito diversos tipos de cortes – explicó Snape sacando unos cuchillos y las raíces – haremos montones de medio quilo y cortaremos de seis formar distintas. Empezará usted con este montón, quiero que lo corte bien pequeño y luego use el mortero para crear una pasta con algo de agua. Suelo usarla para algunos antídotos.

Hermione asintió cogiendo su parte de raíces y empezó a cortar lo más pequeño que pudo. Observó que el profesor estaba cortando todo en trozos de cinco centímetros, usados en algunas pociones reabastecedoras.

Una vez tuvo todo bien cortadito lo puso en el mortero y colocó algo de agua, empezando a mezclarlo todo con calma, para evitar tirar algo fuera.

Machacaba las raíces con esmero, observando como poco a poco todo se volvía una pasta en plan puré de patatas, tanto en constancia como en color.

Cuando hubo acabado acercó el mortero al profesor para que diese su visto bueno.

- Muy buena mezcla – aseguró él – aunque debería ser más rápida. No tenga tanto miedo por el polvo que se desprende, lo importante queda fijado con el agua.

Hermione asintió mordiéndose el labio. ¿Era ella o Snape estaba muy… simpático?

- Coja este matojo y deshile las raíces en forma de hebras finas, como cabellos – ordenó el profesor.

Argh, eso iba a ser más difícil y cansado. Se hizo con unas pinzas y con infinita paciencia empezó a desenhebrar las raíces.

Media hora después los bostezos la tenían dominada a causa del aburrimiento.

- Si está cansada puede irse, señorita Granger – anunció Snape mirándola.

"_No estoy cansada profesor, es sólo que esto es un poco aburrido"_. Explicó ella algo cohibida.

- Es lo que tiene el corte de ingredientes – bufó Snape sacudiendo la mano con la que cortaba - ¿quiere algo de té y descansamos unos minutos?

Hermione asintió lentamente sintiéndose en una especie de mundo desconocido. Snape simpático, Snape ofreciéndole irse si estaba cansada, Snape proponiendo un descanso con té… Aquello era muy raro. ¿Sería culpa de Dumbledore? Dudaba que el director pudiese obligar a Snape a comportarse así, pero quién sabe…

- ¿Azúcar? – Preguntó el mago.

La castaña hizo el símbolo del dos con las manos y Snape colocó dos terrones en su taza.

- ¿Leche?

Negó con la cabeza y el profesor dejó su taza humeante frente a ella. Hermione la tomó y aspiró profundamente, frunciendo el ceño al instante. Miró confundida al profesor y este simplemente aplaudió.

- ¿Qué detecta, Granger?

Se llevó la taza de nuevo a la nariz e inspiró delicadamente. Hierbas propias de té verde, seguramente acompañadas por algo de lavanda y mejorana; azúcar, leche, agua (como no)… Pero había algo más.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró de nuevo. Abrió la boca sorprendida ante el descubrimiento.

"_¡Le ha echado cicuta mágica!"_.

- Bien visto, señorita Granger. Todo el mundo debería de saber identificar olores o sabores extraños en su comida o bebida – aseguró Snape haciendo desaparecer las tazas envenenadas.

"_¿Entonces lo ha hecho para eso? ¿No quería descansar realmente?"_

Snape observó la expresión decepcionada de la chica y suspiró.

- Señorita Granger, no debe de fiarse de nadie, nunca – advirtió – incluso los más allegados pueden hacerte el daño más grande – recordó, haciendo que la chica se removiese incómoda – pero supongo que por esta noche… Podemos fiarnos el uno del otro… Yo puedo ofrecerle té sin veneno y usted promete no contar que el endemoniado murciélago puede ser… cortés… - propuso.

"_No se llame así… Nunca me ha gustado los estúpidos apodos por los que le llaman…"_ Confesó Hermione molesta.

- Oh, vamos. No creerá que me afecta, ¿verdad? – Inquirió Snape – estoy más acostumbrado a esos horripilantes motes a lo que usted lo está a que yo la llame sabelotodo insufrible.

Hermione casi suelta una risa ante la ocurrencia del profesor.

- Entonces… ¿trato? – Preguntó él.

La chica asintió y en menos de un segundo dos nuevas tazas de té estaban en la mesa.

Cogió la suya, olfateándola de nuevo por si acaso, y la miró desconfiada. Nadie podría evitar pensar que aquello era una nueva prueba.

- Oh, vamos Granger, esta vez no tiene nada – bufó Snape - ¡Merlín! – Exclamó cogiéndole la taza de las manos a la chica y tomando un pequeño sorbo - ¿Ve? Es simple té.

Hermione mira con los ojos abiertos la taza y luego mira a Snape.

- Vamos Granger… No es como si no hubiese tocado ya mis labios, ¿verdad? – Recordó maliciosamente, aunque sin entender muy bien porque rememoraba ese hecho.

La chica enrojeció y se mordió el labio. Mierda, su "beso" al administrarle el antídoto.

- He de decir que fue muy osada – aseguró Snape – administrar un antídoto de esa forma a un moribundo… Espero que luego no vomitase mucho.

Hermione dio un golpe a la mesa y frunció el ceño.

"_No vomité nada señor. Y fue un placer para mí ser capaz de salvarle. Lo repetiría si tuviese que hacerlo de nuevo"_. Escribió furiosamente para levantarse de forma brusca después.

Snape la miró sin expresión con esos ojos oscuros como pozos, viendo como el cuerpo de la chica parecía temblar de rabia. ¿Estaría pensando en pegarle un puñetazo? Quiso saberlo y, recordando que el día del comedor no opuso resistencia, intentó meterse en su mente, pero unas barreras muy potentes se lo impidieron.

Frunció el ceño cuando ella le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"_No voy a permitirle entrar de nuevo. Ya se divirtió bastante la otra vez"_. Escribió ella aun de pie.

- Yo no me divertí, Granger – asegura él, y entonces recordó su comportamiento de cuando se enteró de su mudez – por cierto… Disculpe si aquella vez fui un bastardo cabrón, no debí alegrarme de su incapacidad para hablar sin saber el motivo – susurró algo reticente.

Hermione se le quedó mirando sorprendida.

"_No pasa nada… Entonces, ¿sólo té?"_ Bromeó.

- Sólo té – repitió.

Bebieron el té en silencio, sintiéndose más cómodos de lo que era lógicamente posible, y cuando acabaron volvieron al trabajo de las raíces.

Tocaba la una cuando acabaron y Snape miró a la chica detenidamente.

- La acompañaré a su habitación, Granger. No quiero que Filch la castigue por mi culpa – anunció Snape.

Por el camino se encontraron con el conserje, que los miró concienzudamente y seguramente pensando ya un castigo para Hermione, pero el pocionista simplemente le hizo desaparecer susurrando maldiciones con una simple mirada.

Estaban llegando al cuadro de entrada cuando este se abrió, dejando ver a una preocupada Luna dispuesta a salir.

- ¡Hermione, iba a salir a buscarte ahora! – Exclamó – buenas noches, profesor Snape.

- Señorita Lovegood, el que ha señorita Granger haya tardado en volver ha sido mi culpa – se disculpó Snape – que pasen una buena noche, señoritas.

- ¡Oh, profesor Snape! Si no es mucha molestia, ¿puedo preguntarle una cosa sobre una poción? Será menos de un minuto – pidió la rubia.

El pocionista la miró confundido, Lovegood no era de esas que pedían ayuda.

- Claro – claudicó al cabo de unos segundos, siguiendo a las chicas adentro de la sala.

Se encontró con una bonita salita decorada en tonos rojos, dorados, azules oscuros y algún blanco. Un sofá de aspecto cómodo presidía la estancia y frente a este había una bonita chimenea, en donde ahora crepitaba un cálido fuego.

La pared izquierda de la salita estaba cubierta de libros y en la derecha, bajo la ventana, había una bonita mesa con unos sillones al lado. Al fondo había tres puertas, que Snape supuso que daban a las dos habitaciones y al baño.

- Ves yendo a dormir, Hermione – pidió, o más bien ordenó, Luna – en cuanto acabe voy – sonrió calmando a la chica.

Cuando se quedaron solos Snape miró dubitativo a la chica.

- ¿Duerme con ella? – Preguntó aludiendo al "en cuanto acabe voy".

- Sí. Es más fácil despertarla cuando tiene pesadillas si estoy cerca – respondió en tono triste la rubia – es raro… En sus pesadillas chilla y habla… ¿Por qué cuando está despierta no?

Snape parpadeó ante el descubrimiento y un nudo se le formó en el estómago.

- Quizá es el bloqueo que tiene el que le impide hablar cuando está consciente – supuso Snape.

- Estoy segura de que con su ayuda podrá ser Hermione de nuevo – sonrió Luna.

Snape carraspeó incómodo.

- Bien y… ¿Cuál era la duda que tenía? – Preguntó intentando desviar el tema.

- ¿Duda? ¡Oh, ah, sí! – Exclamó la chica cogiendo un libro – es que he leído que en la especie de las Droxys hay varias variaciones y que si en las pociones se usan alas de Droxys pétreas antes que de Droxys comunes el resultado es más potente – explicó mostrándole una página del libro.

- Sí, señorita Lovegood, pero eso sólo funciona en las pociones que tengan como objetivo dañar al que se las toma. Si son pociones benignas no surte efecto – explicó él.

- Ah… Qué curioso – sonrió la rubia – pues sólo era eso.

- Bien, entonces me marcho – declaró Snape – buenas noches, señorita Lovegood. Dele las…

- Puede dárselas usted mismo, dudo que esté durmiendo ya – intervino Luna caminando hacia la habitación de la derecha – Mione, el profesor quiere despedirse.

Snape se asomó un poco por el quicio de la puerta, al tiempo de ver a Luna despojándose de su bata y quedarse con un curioso pijama de ositos azul. Miró a Hermione, que ahora estaba sentada en la cama observándole, y reprimió un jadeo. La castaña llevaba un bonito camisón rojo oscuro que le llegaba por los muslos.

- Buenas noches, Granger. La veo mañana – se despidió, viendo como la chica inclinaba la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

Dejó la habitación y volvió a su despacho con paso decidido. ¿Qué le había pasado esa noche? Necesitaba dormir, estaba más que claro, y teniendo en cuenta su insomnio crónico se le haría bastante difícil.

….

- Qué atento es Snape, ¿verdad, Mione? – Rio Luna tumbándose – acompañarte hasta aquí…

Hermione le sacó la lengua y se giró, mordiéndose aun el labio al recordar la escena de la taza. Y se durmió repitiendo la clase de esa noche, sin siquiera notar que el recuerdo malicioso que su mente había creado, sobre sus padres maldiciéndola, no acudió a ella como siempre.

….

Snape llegó a su despacho con la firme intención de ponerse a investigar en base a las cosas que le había dicho Lovegood. Sabía que no iba a poder dormir, así que supuso que sería una buena distracción.

Por suerte tenía varios libros sobre el tratamiento de hechos traumáticos, así que invocó todos y se sentó en el sillón a leer a la luz de las velas y con un buen vaso de whiskey como acompañante.

Tres horas después tenía claras algunas cosas:

- Lo primero que necesitaba Granger era retomar el control tanto interno como externo sobre su persona. Para eso se necesitaba un entorno físicamente seguro, que ya tenía, y psíquicamente estable. Supuso que este último le fallaba, ya que los libros recomendaban tranquilidad y no insistir en el trauma, y la chica había estado repetidamente presionada para que "olvidase y siguiese con su vida".

- Los intentos de suicidio eran comunes. Sim embargo, en la mayoría de los casos, los pacientes no se daban cuenta de lo que hacían. Su mente simplemente recordaba fragmentos del trauma y provocaba un efecto recordatorio sobre el cuerpo, haciendo que este se autoinfligiera heridas similares aun sin una voluntad firme.

- A pesar de que los daños físicos no solían ser voluntarios, no era extraño que los pacientes sufrieran monólogos internos sobre posibles intentos de suicidio, aunque raramente los llevaban realmente a cabo.

- Los dos puntos anteriores eran aún más peligrosos en magos, ya que la magia "obligaba" al cuerpo a llevar los pensamientos maliciosos a término, aunque la persona realmente no quisiera.

- Los traumas podían presentarse de dos formas: silentes y agresivos.

* Los agresivos se manifestaban por reiterados daños físicos, agresividad, cambios de humor repentinos, desconfianza extrema, …

* El camino de los silentes era más mental, produciendo pesadillas, desconfianza, problemas corporales (incapacidad para hablar o mantener un habla correcta, sordera, incapacidad para mantener un control sobre el sistema locomotor…), y en ocasiones daños físicos.

- Viendo eso, era fácil deducir que la chica estaba bajo un trauma que se presentaba de forma silente.

- Una vez que el paciente tuviese el control sobre sí mismo se debía dejar de pasar un tiempo "de luto". Con esto normalmente se conseguía que el trauma se "enterrase" y algunos efectos desapareciesen, como las pesadillas. De esta manera de facilitaba que la mente se desligara del trauma y posibilitaba su "reconstrucción y fortalecimiento".

- El paso anterior sería muy útil para el siguiente: confrontación.

- Si bien los traumas se podían recordar mentalmente a la perfección y acudir al paciente mediante pesadillas, era raro que el paciente hablase directamente sobre ello. Eso era lo que se tenía que conseguir.

- El paciente debía de hablar sobre el trauma, varias veces si era necesario, para que la mente acabara de aceptarlo como "algo más en ella". Había pacientes que con una vez bastaba, ya que eran capaces de narrar todo el hecho de primeras, pero había otros que necesitaban varias sesiones, ya fuera por la incapacidad de contarlo todo de golpe o por la falta de detalles importantes (nombres, caras, acciones…).

- Una vez hablado el trauma, debía de pasarse a la siguiente fase: reintegración.

- Hablar del trauma podría provocar a veces que la primera fase volviese, con lo cual se tenía que repetir todo de cero, pero en este caso cuando se hablaba del trauma de nuevo el paciente no presentaba el menor problema en hacerlo.

- En otras ocasiones hablar del trauma provocaba una leve retractación por parte del paciente, mostrando en la mayoría de los casos desconfianza ante lo que le rodea (el paciente piensa que todos van a conocer su trauma y se van a burlar).

- En ambas ocasiones, la última fase simplemente se debía de dar tiempo a la mente del paciente para "ponerse en marcha" de nuevo sin tener el lastre del trauma encima.

- Y en cualquier caso y en cualquier fase, había algo sumamente necesario: paciencia y cariño.

Tiró los libros contra el suelo y bufó. ¿Quién le mandaba a la jodida mente humana ser tan jodidamente complicada? Y hablando de Granger, seguramente eso se aumentaba aún más.

Repasó los puntos que había sacado en claro, centrándose en la primera fase.

Entorno seguro… Antes había pensado que lo tenía, pero recordando ahora que volaban insultos y hechizos sobre su persona… Eso no era seguro y tranquilo de ninguna manera. Y claramente pedirle a Dumbledore que expulsase a todos los que se atrevieran a mirarla mal era un suicidio que acabaría con el cierre de Hogwarts.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz y miró las llamas. Ambiente tranquilo… Ambiente tranquilo… ¿Qué se podía considerar un ambiente tranquilo en ese momento? ¿Su habitación? Estaba claro que el cuarto que compartía con Lovegood era lo más parecido a un refugio para la chica. ¿Cómo podía exportar eso a todo el día y para todas las clases? ¿Cómo podía evitar que las malas miradas y los insultos le llegasen? Sabía perfectamente que a Granger no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que pensasen los demás, pero estaba claro que notaba la tensión y el mal ambiente y eso era lo primero que se tenía que resolver.

¿Qué podía hacer? No podía pedirles a las chicas que se quedasen permanentemente en su habitación, ya que ambas tenían un alto respeto hacia los estudios (aunque Lovegood estuviese un poco loca). ¿Entonces?

Bufó desanimado. De mientras, hasta que se le ocurriese algo, tendría que procurar darle ese "entorno físicamente tranquilo" a Granger mientras estuviese con él.

La cuestión ahora era… ¿Cómo podía darle esa abstracción mental? Seguramente con las clases tuviese bastante para unas horas pero… ¿Y el resto del día? Dudaba que las clases fuesen tan difíciles como para que Granger colocase toda su atención en ellas…

Quizá podría enviarle ensayos… Algo que necesitase la suficiente investigación y un razonamiento suficiente como para que la chica dejase de pensar en lo que la atormentaba… Claro, siempre procurando no cargarla demasiado para que tuviese tiempo para sus deberes…

¿¡Pero que estaba diciendo!? ¿Tiempo para los deberes? ¡Granger siempre completaba sus deberes, incluso aunque eso significase quedarse sin dormir! Y en este caso, quizá era hasta bueno que no durmiese todo lo que debiera…

Ahora tocaban esos ataques… Dumbledore y Lovegood la tenían controlada, y seguramente Mcgonagall, Hagrid y Poppy habían hecho algo, pero aun así su magia era más fuerte que las cadenas… ¿Y si el la hechizaba también? Ya había hecho algo similar en su día con Draco, cuando Voldemort volvió, para asegurar que el niño estuviese bien… Recordó lo que cansaba aquello, pero la tranquilidad que sentía al ver que su ahijado estaba bien.

¿Podría volver a pasar por aquello? Ahora era más viejo, pero la experiencia de la guerra lo había fortalecido energéticamente… E irónicamente el veneno de serpiente había fortalecido su físico, o quizá fue la mezcla de antídotos que le dio Granger.

Suspiró pasándose la mano por el rostro. Volvería a realizar el hechizo de seguimiento y, si se cansaba mucho, siempre podía deshacerlo.

Esperaba que con todo eso consiguiese que la mente de Granger desconectase del trauma y su mente volviese a un ritmo normal que permitiera que se hiciera más fuerte para enfrentar lo que tendría que hacer luego.

Miró los libros fijamente. Enfrentarla al trauma una vez se la viese lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo… ¿Cómo? Sufrió un escalofrío al recordar las imágenes que había visto. ¿Cómo podía hacer que Granger hablase sobre todo aquello cuando hasta a él le entraban arcadas con los recuerdos?

Aquello iba a ser sin duda una de las partes más difíciles… pero por suerte tenía tiempo de sobra para preparar la táctica de ataque. Lo único que deseaba es que tras eso la cosa no volviese hacia atrás, como indicaban los libros que sucedía a veces, y tuviese que empezar con el tratamiento de 0.

¿Y la última fase de todo? Dejar que la mente se pusiese en marcha de nuevo… ¿Eso se hacía con el tiempo o necesitaba también ayuda? Ningún maldito libro lo especificaba…

Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. Ya había pensado suficiente por el momento y eran las cuatro de la mañana, así que al menos aprovecharía y se obligaría a dormir tres horas.

* * *

><p>¡He vueeelto! ¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! ^^<p>

Os informo que la gripe ya se me ha ido, aunque sigo con el moco colgando T_T Pero bueno, al menos ya no tengo la cabeza embutida y puedo escribir ^^

¡Bien! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado este cap? Parece que Snape está decidido a ayudar a la chica y Hermione está "reaccionando" ante sus acciones. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Irá bien el plan de Snape?Ç

¡Espero vuestras reviews y nos leemos en dos semanas!

**¡GRACIAS POR VUESTROS ÁNIMOS AL ENTERAROS DE QUE ESTABA ENFERMITA!**


	9. ¿Regalos?

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente pilló a todos desprevenidos. Un frío casi extremo se había instalado en el castillo y era imposible quitarlo por muchos hechizos calentadores que se pusiesen, así que todos los que allí vivían acudieron a desayunar y a clases abrigados hasta el cogote.<p>

- Maldito castillo – se quejaba Snape – Dumbledore, deberías mandar revisar los muros, creo que la reconstrucción no los dejó tan aislados.

- Pues sí, ni siquiera los hechizos funcionan – bufó el anciano – en cuanto acabemos el desayuno iré a enviar una lechuza a los constructores.

- Yo de ti pondría una reclamación, es indignante que fuesen tan chapuceros – espetó el pocionista.

- Bueno, tampoco es que tuviesen mucho tiempo – aseguró Albus.

- Fuiste tú quien quiso que se empezara en poco más de un año – recordó Snape – no hubiese pasado nada por esperar dos años antes de abrir de nuevo.

- Un retraso de ese tipo hubiese cambiado mucho las cosas – indicó el director – era mejor poner más prisa y que no pasase más de un curso para empezar.

Severus rodó los ojos y se centró en dos personas que entraban en ese momento por la puerta. Unas apresuradas Granger y Lovegood entraban en el salón con una furtiva sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Por qué llegaban tarde? ¿Se habrían dormido? ¿Qué se durmiesen era una buena señal?

Vio como Granger giraba de golpe la cabeza y se quedaba mirando en dirección a la mesa de profesores con la expresión seria y un poco colérica.

- Parece que alguien ha vuelto a poner las barreras – comentó Albus.

Vale, ahora entendía la mirada.

- ¿Has intentado entrar en su mente? – Preguntó curioso.

- Bueno, nunca han llegado tarde así que… - se excusó el anciano.

Snape negó con la cabeza y tomó varios sorbos de su té mientras seguía preguntándose el motivo por el que habían llegado tarde. Por suerte no tuvo que preguntárselo mucho, ya que la primera clase que tenía era precisamente con los Gryffindor de séptimo.

Durante toda la clase Hermione estuvo más… ¿Animada? No sabría decir si esa era la palabra, pero podía verla distinta sin entender muy bien por qué.

Por suerte, al estar la clase llena de vapores y demás, los estudiantes pudieron deshacerse de sus pesadas túnicas de abrigo, cosa que mejoró enormemente la maniobrabilidad de todos.

Finalmente el tiempo se acabó y pudo observar como todos se iban tras recoger sus cosas, todos excepto…

- ¿Granger, tiene algún problema? – Preguntó al ver a la chica buscar y rebuscar debajo y en los alrededores de su escritorio.

La chica sacó el trozo de papel, que ahora estaba transformado en una libreta, y garabateó rápidamente.

"_No encuentro mi mochila."_

Frunció el ceño y entre ambos empezaron a buscarla por todos lados, incluso hechizó la puerta para que los alumnos de la siguiente clase no entrasen.

- Aquí no está – sentenció al cabo de diez minutos de búsqueda - ¿Seguro que la ha traído?

Era una pregunta estúpida, lo sabía, pero siempre era mejor mirar todas las posibilidades. Granger alzó la ceja y eso fue suficiente respuesta para él.

- Quizá alguno de sus compañeros se la ha llevado por equivocación – comentó – con tanto lío entre túnicas y abrigos no sería raro.

La ceja de Granger se alzó más aún y él bufó. Claro, casualmente se iban a llevar la mochila de la chica más odiada de todo Hogwarts "por equivocación".

- Vaya a avisar a la directora, para que la dispense de sus clases de hoy – ordenó – y pásele esta lista para que interrogue a sus compañeros de clase, ya que me temo que a usted no le van a responder – añadió tendiéndole un papel con la lista de asistentes.

La chica asintió y antes de que se fuera él le dejó una pequeña bolsita de cuero negro para que guardase lo poco que tenía en la mesa.

Cuando los alumnos entraron, tras salir la chica, todos le miraron con una mezcla de curiosidad y odio, pero calló los posibles cuchicheos con una simple mirada.

Se pasó el resto de la mañana vigilando cada rincón del aula, como si esperase que mágicamente la mochila de la chica apareciese de la nada, pero efectivamente nada pasó.

Al terminar la última clase tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con un grupo de Slytherin que había acudido a su primera hora y les preguntó acerca del incidente. Cuarenta puntos menos y varios insultos directos hacia la chica, y hacía él de forma disimulada, se fue dejándolos a todos castigados a un par de noches con Filch. ¿Quiénes se creían esos mocosos?

- ¡Padrino!

Se giró bruscamente encontró ni más ni menos que a Draco corriendo hacia él.

- Hola Draco – saludó – ¿Qué tal te ha ido la visita al Wizengamot? ¿Ya han soltado a Lucius?

- Sí, aunque menudas medidas le han puesto – bufó su ahijado – ni que fuera Voldemort en persona.

- Ya sabes que a los jueces no les tiembla la mano cuando se trata de casos así – recordó él, pensando en todas las pruebas a base de Veritaserum y Legeremancia que le habían hecho pasar tanto en su recuperación como tras esta, hasta verificar que "su historia era verdad".

- Sí, ya, lo sé, lo sé – aseguró el chico – pero eso no quita que uno se sienta tratado como una rata de alcantarilla.

Siguieron paseando hasta llegar al Comedor y Snape vio a Granger y Lovegood charlando en una esquina apartada. Draco se dirigió decididamente hacia ellas, extrañamente era el único alumno que no las dejaba de lado.

- Lovegood, Granger, ¿tenéis algún problema? – Preguntó al ver como la castaña se restregaba las manos con nerviosismo.

- Los nargles le han robado la mochila a Hermione, son muy traviesos – respondió Luna con aire soñador – seguro que mañana la encontramos – aseguró – puede que tengamos que trepar a algún árbol o similar, pero la recuperaremos.

- ¿Llevabas muchas cosas dentro? – Inquirió Draco.

"_Los libros de la mañana, el tintero, algunas plumas, un libro muggle, unos amuletos que me dio el señor Lovegood y un pequeño álbum con fotos familiares"._

Snape sintió un pequeño pinchazo. Fotos familiares eran sin duda fotos de o con sus padres, y eso la hacía recordar, y eso era lo peor…

- ¿Amuletos de que tipo? – Preguntó, intentando desviar sus pensamientos.

- Unos colgantes en forma de hada – respondió Luna – sirven para atraer la buena suerte y la felicidad, aunque si se bañan en sabia de roble noble también atraen el amor.

- Pensaba que no creías en esas cosas – recordó Draco mirando a Hermione, que alzó los hombros.

"_No creo que la cosa se me vaya a poner peor por llevarlos."_

- Oye Malfoy, ¿dónde has estado estos días? No te hemos visto – comentó Lovegood mirándole con la cabeza inclinada.

- Mi padre era liberado hoy – respondió el chico, cosa que pareció servir para las chicas.

- Bueno, me alegro – sonrió la rubia – no creo que tu padre sea tan tirano como todos quieren hacer ver, incluso él – aseguró - ¿Vamos a comer, Hermione?

La castaña asintió débilmente, aun sin levantar la vista del suelo, y juntas entraron en el salón.

- Que curiosas son esas dos – dijo Draco.

- ¿Por? – Preguntó él.

- Cualquier con dos dedos de frente sabe que lo mejor es seguir la corriente – respondió él – no me extrañaría que la mochila de Granger apareciese destrozada en mil pedazos un día de estos…

- ¿Y tú desde cuándo te llevas bien con ellas?

- No es que me lleve bien, pero desde lo que Granger hizo en el juicio pensé que no sería mala idea intentar tener "charlas civilizadas" con ella… Y Lovegood simplemente está con ella siempre, así que también lo intenté con ella – explicó – Lovegood es interesante, aunque esté un poco loca.

- ¿No estarás diciendo que la joven Lovegood va a ser tu nuevo objetivo? – Preguntó él alzando la ceja.

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! Se nota a la legua que Lovegood no es de esas que van babeando por los chicos – aseguró – incluso me atrevería a decir que si viviese toda su vida con sus hadas y sus bichos, sin casarse nunca, estaría feliz de la vida – rio.

Snape rodó los ojos y empezó a caminar hacia el comedor, pero de repente una explosión en el patio hizo que todos se levantasen y corriesen hasta él.

La escena que se le presentaba delante hizo que la mayoría empezara a reír, pero había una castaña que no podía creerse lo que veía. Su mochila estaba destrozada en mil pedazos en el suelo, toda manchada con barro; sus libros habían sido deshojados uno a uno y las páginas volaban libres por el espacio; su libro muggle se estaba quemando junto con las fotos de sus padres…

Ahogó un grito y se deshizo del abrazo de Luna, que pretendía sujetarla para que no hiciese lo que iba a hacer en ese mismo momento. Se lanzó de rodillas, resbalando por el suelo, y empezó a sacar las fotos del fuego, sin importarle que las manos se le estuviesen dañando por el fuego. Estaba tan shockeada por la imagen que ni siquiera se acordó de usar la magia.

Las risas aumentaron al ritmo que ella gemía de dolor y soltaba las lágrimas que sus ojos no podían retener. Escuchaba a Luna pidiéndole que parase y echando un _Aguamenti_ sobre todo para apagar el fuego, ganándose un pequeño grito por haber mojado las fotos por el camino, y consecuentemente haberlas estropeado más aún.

- Que todos los alumnos vuelvan al Gran Comedor – ordenó Albus con un _Sonorus_ – quien desobedezca tendrá unas bonitas noches de castigo cuidando al pulpo del lago.

No hizo falta más, todos salieron en tropel hacia el comedor, quedando en el patio Albus, Mcgonagall, Hagrid, Snape, Luna y Hermione.

Minerva y Hagrid se encargaron de recopilar las hojas de los libros, que según descubrieron al tenerlas cerca tenían todas una fea palabra grabada en ellas.

Hermione estaba arrodillada en el suelo y se cubría la cara aun con restos de fotografía en las manos mientras Luna hacia todo lo posible para rehacer las fotos que mejor estaban.

Albus se acercó a la castaña y miró a Snape con dolor en los ojos mientras los demás se preguntaban mentalmente que qué había hecho la pobre para merecer eso.

- Hermione, querida – la llamó el director acercándose a ella, que permanecía inmóvil – vamos, te compraremos una mochila nueva, libros nuevos y con varios hechizos dejaremos el álbum como nuevo – sonrió, pero la sonrisa se le fue cuando tocó a la chica y esta no hizo movimiento alguno - ¿Hermione? – Insistió inclinándose todo lo posible hacia ella, para después abrir los ojos desorbitadamente - ¡Por Merlín, Severus ayúdame! – Exclamó.

Snape acudió rápidamente a su lado, preguntándose qué diantres pasaba, pero todo se convirtió en un nudo en el estómago cuando vio que la chica estaba con los ojos cerrados, sin ejercer fuerza alguna con los músculos, con la boca semiabierta. ¡Desmayada!

- Cógela y llevémosla a la enfermería, rápido – pidió Dumbledore.

Cogió a la castaña rápidamente, cargándola de la forma más cómoda posible y evitando que cualquier extremidad de la chica quedase colgando. Caminó rápidamente hacia el enfermería, incluso llevando a Granger en brazos era el más rápido de todos.

- ¡Santo Merlín! – Exclamó Poppy al verlos entrar - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Dumbledore le explicó lo sucedido mientras la enfermera la examinaba.

- ¿En serio han hecho eso? ¿Quiénes? ¡Merecen una expulsión! – Bramó furiosa.

Todos bajaron la vista ante la ira de la mujer, que no salía a la luz muchas veces.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Poppy? – Preguntó Minerva acariciándole el pelo a la que consideraba como su hija.

- Con lo que me habéis contado deduzco que ha sido un desmayo provocado por el shock – explicó la enfermera – no me imagino lo que debe de haber sido para ella el haber visto que sus fotos… ¿Las habéis podido arreglar? – Preguntó mientras le curaba las quemaduras de las manos.

- Yo he podido con algunas – respondió Hermione mostrando un pequeño cúmulo de fotos – pero las demás se han quemado del todo o se han estropeado con el agua… - suspiró.

Hermione gimoteó retorciéndose en la cama mientras los demás la observaban y Poppy movió la varita sobre ella, dejando que varios haces azules la rodeasen.

- Esto impedirá que se mueva y ahora le daré una poción para dormir sin sueños – explicó con tristeza – la tendré aquí hasta mañana por la mañana – anunció.

Todos asintieron y se retiraron con la tristeza por lo sucedido encima.

- ¿Quién habrá sido capaz de esto? – Se preguntó Minerva.

- Tiene que haber sido alguno de los asistentes a pociones de séptimo de Gryffindor o Slytherin – comentó Snape – a Granger le desapareció la mochila allí…

- ¿¡Cómo no has podido darte cuenta de que le quitaban la mochila!? – Le recriminó la anciana - ¡Estaba en tu clase! ¡Tú tenías que vigilarla!

Snape la miró furibundo.

- ¿¡Vigilarla!? ¿¡Por qué tendría que vigilar a la sabelotodo!? – Exclamó sabiendo que Dumbledore no había contado a nadie su "trato".

- ¡Eres el maldito profesor! ¡Es tu deber! – Chilló la mujer.

- Nunca me he preocupado por esos cabezahuecas y no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora – aseguró él en tono venenoso.

- ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Deberían haberte encarcelado! ¡Nunca deberías de haber vuelto! – Bramó Mcgonagall, mostrando todo su odio.

- ¡BASTA! – Exclamó Albus colérico – Minerva, no te permito que uses ese tono ni esas palabras para con Severus, ¿entiendes? ¡Te. Lo. Prohíbo!

- Pero…

- ¡Pero nada! Severus ha hecho mucho más en esta guerra de lo que tú has hecho jamás, ¿Queda claro? – Preguntó.

La anciana frunció los labios antes de mirar despectivamente a ambos y marcharse a paso apresurado.

- Pequeña Luna, ¿me ayudas a buscar unos cuantos champiñones saltarines? – Propuso Hagrid, sabiendo que la chica no tenía clase ahora y que seguramente Albus y Snape querían hablar a solas.

- ¡Claro! – Canturreó la rubia colgándose de su brazo y empezando a caminar junto a él.

Una vez estuvieron los dos lejos Albus y Severus se fueron hacia el despacho del primero.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién ha podido ser? – Preguntó el anciano.

- Antes te hubiese dicho que cualquier Slytherin pero ahora… - respondió el mago oscuro decaído – Esto la va a hundir más aún, ¿verdad?

- Eso me temo… - Suspiró el Albus amasándose las sienes – y apenas tenemos dos semanas para la inspección…

- ¿Has visto a Potter y compañía? – Inquirió Snape con asco - ¡No han hecho nada! ¡Todo el mundo riéndose de la pobre chica y ellos ahí quietos!

El director suspiró y le miró con tristeza.

- Nunca me imaginé que la guerra les pudiese afectar de esa forma… - confesó – ya no existe el Harry que conocí, ni Ron, ni Ginny… Incluso Neville ha cambiado…

- Sabes que no ha sido la guerra lo que les ha cambiado, fue la decisión de Granger – espetó, sintiendo el sabor amargo que subía por su estómago y que aparecía cada vez que pensaba que la culpa del estado de la chica eras suya.

- ¿Y qué? Los jóvenes que conocíamos se hubiesen quedado junto con su amiga pese a todo – aseguró Albus – aunque quizá…

- ¿Quizá qué? – Preguntó Severus.

- Una vez escuché como discutían… Y a la señorita Ginny no se le ocurrió otra cosa que soltar si "había dejado a su hermano por un viejo mortífago" como tú – respondió el anciano, dejando a Severus patidifuso.

- ¿Qué? – Logró preguntar, en un tono quizá demasiado agudo.

- ¡Lo que oyes! – Rio Albus – insinuaron que la chica te salvó y estuvo a tu lado todo ese tiempo por estar enamorada de ti.

- ¡Eso es ridículo! – Exclamó Snape con una mueca de incomprensión en el rostro.

- Bueno, al parecer es el único motivo que ellos encuentran razonable para sus acciones – dijo Dumbledore alzando los hombros – aunque tampoco lo vería tan feo si pasara realmente.

- ¡Por Merlín, Albus! – Chilló el pocionista - ¡Estamos hablando de Granger! ¡DE GRANGER!

- Sé de quién estamos hablando, Severus – aseguró el anciano.

- ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que no verías inconveniente a qué Granger, una chiquilla, 20 años menor, inteligente y con mucha vida por delante se enamorase de un bastardo desagradecido como yo? – Preguntó irónicamente Snape.

- No, de hecho me alegraría por ambos – aseguró Albus – míralo de esta forma: Hermione, una pequeña leona sabionda, la única capaz de devorar libros más rápido que tú, inteligente, perspicaz, con mucha capacidad de raciocinio… ¿De verdad crees que entre los chicos de su edad podría encontrar a alguien que estimulase sus capacidades?

- Albus… ¿Me estás pidiendo que seduzca a Granger?- Inquirió el mago mirando incrédulo.

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! – Aseguró el anciano – simplemente estoy diciendo que si, en el hipotético caso de que ocurriese algo, yo no tendría problema alguno – añadió con una sonrisita que hizo que los pelos de Snape se pusiesen en punta.

- Estás demente – bufó mirándolo fijamente – no entiendo ni siquiera como se te ocurre pensar eso.

- Bueno, siempre va bien considerar todas las posibilidades – sonrió Albus.

- Eso no es una posibilidad, es una jodida locura – espetó Snape.

- Bueno, bueno, no hace falta que te sulfures – aseguró el anciano.

El pocionista rodó los ojos y se levantó.

- Si ya has acabado con tus tonterías, me marcho a corregir exámenes – anunció.

- Hasta la cena, Severus – sonrió el anciano.

….

El día siguiente pilló a Hermione despertando en la enfermería con una dormida Luna descansando a su lado.

Los recuerdos del día anterior la golpearon con fuerza, pero en vez de ponerse a llorar como era de esperarse, sintió como si una especie de mano invisible apartase todas las malas sensaciones, abrazándola después y transportándola a una calidez desconocida.

Pasó varios minutos disfrutando de la extraña situación y preguntándose si Dumbledore, Luna, Mcgonagall o Poppy habían renovado sus hechizos o aumentado sus cadenas mentales.

Se giró hacia Luna y con el índice empezó a darle golpecitos en la sonrosada mejilla de la rubia, que empezó a despertarse poco a poco.

- Buenos días, Mione – sonrió desperezándose.

Hermione gesticuló un "buenos días, Luna" mientras imitaba a su amiga y se levantaban.

- Son las siete, tenemos tiempo de ir a la habitación a limpiarnos y prepararnos bien – anunció Luna.

Se arreglaron un poco y salieron en dirección a su habitación, esquivando a cualquiera con el que se encontraban, o en su defecto acelerando el paso.

Cuando al fin llegaron, un mediano paquete situado encima de la mesa que usaban para los deberes llamó su atención.

- Viene a tu nombre – anunció Luna – no tiene ningún hechizo – añadió tras hacerle una pasada con la varita, pues no era la primera vez que les enviaban paquetes trampa.

La castaña se acercó a la caja y empezó a desenvolverla. Al abrir la caja sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas. Sacó las cosas que había dentro y se quedó mirándolas.

Unas hermosa mochila de terciopelo rojo oscuro, con los bordes y un H.J.G en el frontal en un dorado oro, y los tirantes en negro con franjas dorado oscuro, reposaba al lado del montón de libros que se usaban aquel año, todos mostrando un "edición exclusiva" en el lomo.

Además junto a todo esto había un conjunto de hermosas plumas de varios colores (doradas, plateadas, rojas y anaranjadas) y tallo duro, unos botes de tinta de alta calidad, varios centenares de metros de pergamino de alto gramaje, y otro centenar de metros de lazo rojo con leones en dorado grabados.

Acompañando a todo lo demás, y debajo del todo de la caja, había una pequeña nota que ambas leyeron ávidamente.

_Señorita Granger, _

_Sé que nada de esto soluciona el problema que se le ocasionó el mediodía de ayer, pero al menos espero que le sirva mínimamente. _

_Todo está hechizado para que si alguien lo toca con intenciones indebidas sea automáticamente expulsado, aunque igualmente le recomendaría que solamente la señorita Lovegood, los profesores y usted tocasen los objetos. _

_P.D: espero que mi pequeña ayuda le esté sirviendo para poder llevar la dura carga que lleva encima, y si no es así le doy permiso para tirarme de las orejas. _

_P.D.2: ¿Ha visto los polvos que hay en el pequeño bote al fondo de la caja? Espárzalos sobre los materiales de la joven Lovegood y sus cosas quedarán protegidas como las suyas._

_Se despide: E.P.M._

Ambas se miraron sorprendidas y confusas a iguales.

- ¿E.P.M? – Preguntó Luna - ¿Conocemos a alguien con esas iniciales?

Hermione pensó unos segundos y negó. ¿E.P.M? ¿Ella conocía a alguien llamado así?

Se sentó en el sofá a pensar mientras Luna se bañaba. E.P.M… E.P.M… ¿Quién podía ser? ¿Y cómo sabía lo del incidente? Si lo sabía tenía que ser de Hogwarts… ¿Algún alumno nuevo quizá? ¿O alguno de los de intercambio que poco sabían de ella? ¿Y qué significaba lo de "la ayuda para llevar la carga? ¿Tendría algo que ver con la extraña y a la vez cálida sensación de la mañana? ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Quién? Repasó una y otra vez los nombres de todos los que conocía y bufó. ¡No había nadie con las iniciales E.P.M! ¿Por eso quién fuera había dicho lo del tirón de orejas? ¿Por qué sabía que ella no iba a saber quién era? ¡Aquello era exasperante!

- Mione, tu turno – anunció Luna – no cierres la puerta – volvió a recordar, tal como hacía cada vez que se duchaba mientras rociaba sus cosas con los misteriosos polvos.

Apenas diez minutos después estaban las dos rumbo al Gran Comedor.

…..

- ¿Albus, le compraste al final la mochila a Hermione? – Preguntó Mcgonagall al llegar a la mesa.

- La verdad es que no – respondió – pero no creo que sea un gran problema.

- ¿¡Cómo que no!? ¿¡Vas a dejar que vaya sin material escolar a las clases!? – Chilló la mujer.

Albus iba a responder pero en ese instante dos chicas, una castaña y una rubia, entraron en el salón, llamando la atención de todos los que allí se encontraban.

Una gran sonrisa se extendió en el rostro del anciano cuando se fijó en la detallada y preciosa mochila que llevaba la chica al hombro. Y sonrió más aún cuando una chica, intentando arrebatársela, se vio lanzada varios metros atrás con sólo rozar el tirante de la mochila.

- ¡Oh, Albus! ¡Eres un mentiroso! – Rio Mcgonagall.

Dumbledore sonrió misteriosamente y suspiró.

- Quizá no sea tan descabellado – sonrió para sí.

* * *

><p>¡Ya estoy aquííííí!<p>

¿Qué os ha parecido este cap? Menudos cabrones son los que hayan robado la mochila de Herms… Aunque ese tal E.P.M es tooodo un caballero. ¡Yo también quiero una mochila tan guapa! ¿Quién creéis que será? ¿Un nuevo alumno? ¿Algún admirador de fuera de Hogwarts? ¿Alguno de sus antiguos amigos con un nombre falso?

¿Y las ideas de Albus? ¿También pensáis que está loco? ¿O sois de esos de "mantener todos los caminos abiertos"?

¡Espero que os haya gustado el cap y lo demostréis con muchas reviews! ¡Nos vemos en dos semanas!

P.D: publico hoy sábado porque mañana tengo un día suuuper ajetreado y me será imposible publicar nada.

**Yetsave:** me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia. Sobre Luna… quien sabe… ya veremos qué haré con ella… Aunque la idea de Draco no me parece tan mala… ¿Os imagináis a una Luna en plan "señora de los gatos" pero con sus hadas y duendes? Jijiji

**Mama Shmi****: **¡Gracias por tu coment! La verdad es que tengo varias ideas ya para en entorno seguro, sólo tengo que decidir XD

**tercy-S-Scloe****:** bueno, sobre la extensión del cap, podría escribir la historia completa en plan libro… pero entonces se le quita la gracia de ir publicando XD

Bueeeno… ya te digo que habrá más escenas de camisones… no sé en qué capítulo exactamente, pero haber habrá XD Y puedo asegurar que lo de arrancarlo con los dientes será lo más flojo que pase XD

**YazminSnape****:** bueno, por culpa de algún cabronazo parecía que se iba a hundir de nuevo… ¿Quién la estará ayudando?

**kirtash96****:** ¡Gracias!

**mar 90****:** ¡Gracias!


	10. Excursión

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Las clases de aquel día fueron de lo más entretenidas. Hermione disfrutaba cada vez que un alumno salía despedido cuando intentaba tocarlas a Luna o a ella.<p>

Durante todo el día ambas sintieron esa extraña sensación de ser observadas, pero por mucho que miraban a su alrededor no se encontraban más que las ya conocidas miradas de asco, y la sensación indicaba que las miraban con otro propósito.

- Herms, ¿quieres venirte luego al bosque con Hagrid a buscar hadas floreadas? – Preguntó Luna mientras estaban en sus habitaciones haciendo los deberes.

Hermione sonrió. Luna había conseguido meterle en la cabeza a Hagrid sus peculiaridades y ahora no faltaba día en que ambos fueran en busca y captura de bichitos extraños.

"_Si para la cena estamos aquí, por mí perfecto."_

- ¡Bien! Entonces acabemos esto cuando antes – sonrió la rubia.

Escasa hora después partían las dos en dirección a la cabaña del semigigante, que ya las esperaba mientras regaba su huertecito.

- ¡Chicas! – Exclamó el hombre sonrientemente - ¿Estáis preparadas para ir de caza? – Bromeó.

- Pero si no vamos a cazarlos – recordó Luna con su habitual vocecita.

Hermione y Hagrid rieron.

-No, Luna, no vamos a cazarlos. Era una broma – explicó él.

- Oh, en ese caso: que graciosa – sonrió ella.

De pronto escucharon unas pisadas detrás y las chicas se giraron. Se miraron confundidas al ver que ni más ni menos que Severus Snape se acercaba a ellas con un pequeño cesto colgado al brazo.

- Oh, Severus – sonrió Hagrid – ya pensé que no llegabas.

- ¿Viene también a buscar hadas, profesor? – Preguntó la rubia.

- No, señorita Lovegood, pero aprovecharé este viajecito para dos cosas: vigilarles y coger algunos ingredientes del bosque que necesito.

Hermione hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y Snape respondió.

- Veo que han decidido lucir sus nuevas mochilas – dijo el pocionista mirando las mochilas que colgaban en la espalda de las chicas.

- Hemos traído algo de comer y agua, por si la excursión se alarga, y estas mochilas son lo mejor para llevarlo – explicó Luna.

- ¿No temen que se les quede enganchada a alguna zarza y se les rompa? – Preguntó él confundido.

- No, estas mochilas son muy chulas. Si se mojan se secan solas, si se manchan se autolimpian y es imposible rasgarlas incluso usando un hechizo cortante – respondió la rubia dando saltitos.

- ¿Tan pronto querían romperlas? – Bromeo el pocionista.

- No – respondió Luna bajando la voz – pero hay algunos que al ver que no podían tocarlas directamente han intentado estropearlas.

El profesor miró a las chicas y luego a Hagrid.

- Bueno, ¿vamos tirando o nos vamos a quedar aquí el resto de la tarde? – Preguntó impaciente.

El semigigante asintió enérgicamente y tras coger su canasto y una lámpara de aceite y darle otra al pocionista empezaron a andar.

- No os separéis de nosotros, ¿vale, chicas? – Pidió mirando de reojo hacia atrás, en donde Luna tenía firmemente agarrada la mano de Hermione.

- Claro que no nos separaremos. No podrás encontrar a las hadas sin nosotras – rio Luna.

Durante todo el camino Snape estuvo observando a las chicas y la forma en la que Luna llevaba a Hermione. Era como ver a una niña pequeña que no sabe dónde pisar, como una hoja que se deja llevar por el viento, como un trozo de madera en el océano… Frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde estaría aquella chica que siempre tenía la iniciativa en todo? ¿Aquella que fue incluso capaz de quemarle la capa y colarse en su despacho para robar ingredientes? Esperaba que siguiera en alguna parte de su retraída y traumatizada mente.

El camino que habían tomado dejó de existir y pronto estaban moviéndose entre rocas, ramas que tenían que apartar, barro y zonas arenosas. Hagrid ayudaba a las chicas apartando con sus fuertes manos los grandes objetos inanimados que tenían delante.

Llegados a un pequeño claro con una especie de rio en la parte derecha decidieron sentarse. Llevaban apenas treinta minutos andando, pero ir de caminata por el bosque cansaba en doble que hacerlo en terreno llano.

Todos se sentaron cerca de un cúmulo de piedras que usaron de asiento y Luna y Hermione sacaron varias cosas de sus mochilas: una botella de agua grande, varios vasos de plástico, un tupper con galletas, una botella de zumo de calabaza y dos bolsas de patatas.

- ¿Profesor, quiere unas galletas? – Preguntó Luna ofreciéndole a Snape una.

El pocionista miró la galleta y se sorprendió ante la extraña pinta que tenía. Era una galleta normal y corriente, pero tenía unas pepitas de colores encima.

- Aunque tengan varios colores, todo son pepitas de chocolate – explicó la rubia al ver su mirada extrañada – venga, seguro que le gusta. Hemos colocado un hechizo de temperatura en el tupper y siguen calentitas.

Snape bufó y finalmente claudicó, cogiéndole la galleta de la mano a la rubia. Se la llevó indecisamente a la boca y le dio un mordisco. Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no soltar un pequeño gemido. ¡Por Merlín, estaban riquísimas! Tenían el típico sabor a galleta, pero al deshacerse la masa un delicioso sabor a vainilla inundaba la boca. Y eso sin hablar de que las pepitas de chocolate se deshacían en cuanto sentían el calor de la lengua… ¡Aquello era una explosión de sabores: galleta, vainilla, chocolate! Tenían el nivel perfecto de crujido y una vez en la boca mantenían una armoniosa mezcla entre dureza y blandura.

- ¿Le gustan? – Preguntó Luna comiendo algunas patatas.

- Están bastante bien – respondió él quitándole importancia al asunto - ¿Las han hecho los elfos?

La rubia soltó una pequeña risita.

- Las ha hecho Hermione – contestó mirando a la castaña, que en esos momentos estaba rellenando los vasos de todos con zumo de calabaza.

La castaña alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se clavaron en los pozos negros del pocionista. Todos los músculos de Snape se tensaron y apartó la vista de golpe. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

- Están decentes – llegó a decir el pocionista.

Tras un pequeño descanso de diez minutos volvieron a guardar todo y reemprendieron la marcha.

Desde ese momento empezaron a moverse a base de las necesidades del pocionista, ya que las hadas no tenían un sitio específico para salir, según Luna.

En un momento específico el cuarteto se separó en dos parejas.

Luna y Hagrid marcharon hacia el oeste, ya que según la rubia sabía que había unas plantas que atraían a las hadas con mucha intensidad y era factible encontrarlas ahí.

Por su parte, el semigigante animo a Hermione a acompañar a Snape, que necesitaba seguir hacia el norte en busca de sus ingredientes.

- No necesito ninguna ayuda – se quejó el pocionista.

- No es ayuda Severus, pero teniendo en cuenta el interés de Hermione por las pociones, según me ha dicho Albus, será un buen entrenamiento para ella – sonrió Hagrid.

Snape bufó. ¡Dumbledore! Como no…

Reemprendieron la magia y Snape sentía a Granger detrás de él. ¿Por qué no decía nada? Miró por el rabillo del ojo y la vio mirando en diagonal, que el suficiente ángulo para ver el suelo y ver por dónde iba él.

Llevaron a una especie de mini-acantilado y el pocionista se asomó al precipicio. Bufó inmediatamente. Tal como pensaba la maldita flor que necesitaba para una de sus creaciones más complicada estaba nada más y nada menos que a diez metros de él, colgando en la pared como si en cualquier momento se fuera a caer.

Maldijo y vio a Granger acercarse y asomarse.

"_¿No puede cogerla con magia?"_

- No, Granger, es una flor sumamente delicada y el más mínimo toque de magia en sus pétalos hará que se marchite – bufó – pensé que estaría más cerca.

Hermione miró el acantilado y frunció el ceño. Estaba claro que la maldita flor tenía un acceso muy dificultoso, pero mirando bien la pared no sería difícil ayudarse con los salientes.

"_Si quiere puedo intentarlo."_

- ¿Intentarlo? ¿Se ha vuelto loca Granger? – Preguntó Snape mirándola con los ojos desorbitados – no pienso dejar que lo haga, podría caerse.

"_Señor, durante mi infancia en el mundo muggle mis padres me apuntaron a muchas cosas, entre ellas a escalada. No me será difícil bajar, coger la flor y subir de nuevo. Además, durante el año con Harry hicimos cosas parecidas por miedo a que detectaran nuestras varitas._"

Snape la miró desconfiadamente. ¿Y si aprovechaba para soltarse y tirarse? ¡Si algo le ocurría a Granger, Dumbledore iba a cortarle la cabeza y a exhibirla pinchada de una lanza en el patio! Miró durante varios minutos a la flor y a Granger, alternando la mirada cada pocos segundos, y bufó.

- Esta bien, pero se va a poner esto – ordenó conjurando una cuerda.

Cogió el objeto y comenzó a enrollárselo en la cintura a la castaña, dando algunas vueltas en las piernas y formando una especie de arnés de escalada. Después afianzó el otro extremo a una piedra e hizo que la chica diese una vuelta a su alrededor para enrollarse la cuerda a la cintura.

- Iré soltando la cuerda a medida que baje, así puedo ir controlando su velocidad de bajada – explicó comprobando que todo estaba bien atado.

Hermione asintió y, tras deshacerse de su túnica y quedarse en jersey y vaqueros, se sentó sobre el borde del acantilado y mirando por anticipado se giró y se apoyó en dos salientes.

Snape empezó a hiperventilar y a preguntarse si eso estaba bien en cuanto la chica dio sus primeros pasos para bajar. ¿Y si resbalaba? ¿Y si se caía? ¿Y si la cuerda se rompía?

Miró hacia abajo y vio a la chica con el ceño fruncido mientras tanteaba cada saliente que se encontraba. ¡Vaya, pues sí que sabía del tema!

- Intente arrancar la flor entera, con tallo incluido – pidió.

Vio a Granger asentir y una extraña incomodidad se instaló en él cuando la chica llegó a la altura de la flor y empezó a forcejear para arrancarla. Dos minutos después la chica le miró y gesticuló algo similar a "imposible". Frunció el ceño, ¿no podía arrancarla?

- Voy a hacerle llevar mi navaja, pruebe a cortarla – pidió – me encargaré de mantenerla en equilibrio.

Sacó la navajita que siempre llevaba en la boca y la hizo levitar hasta la chica, que la tomó con cuidado. Antes de soltar las dos manos, una para coger el tallo y la otra para la navaja, la chica le miró y él pegó la cuerda a la pared, provocando que la chica quedase pegada a ella también y disminuyendo así el riesgo a que se cayera.

El tallo de la hoja era algo grueso, así que suponía que Granger iba a estar varios segundos con ello. No apartó la vista de ella, más bien de sus pies y de la cuerda, un movimiento en falso y Granger resbalaría.

Finalmente vio como con un último movimiento la flor se desprendía y la chica se la llevaba a la boca para aguantarla mientras volvía a subir. La ayudó, aunque más bien podría decirse que la arrastró, a subir y en menos de cinco segundos la chica estaba con la flor en la mano.

Granger le tendió la planta y él la cogió, observando que no hubiese salido dañada ni con el arrancamiento ni con la subida. Perfecta.

Miró luego a la chica y decidió que sería buena idea descansar después del trago pasado.

- Sentémonos un rato, señorita Granger – dijo – así pienso hacia dónde vamos luego.

La chica se sentó y sacó dos vasos, zumo de calabaza y el tupper de galletas de su mochila. Snape vio como la castaña le ofrecía una galleta y la cogió fingiendo mala gana. ¿Por qué diantres tenían que estar las galletas tan buenas? ¿Y dónde las había hecho? Se suponía que los alumnos tenían prohibido bajar a las cocinas, pero siendo Granger…

Descansaron durante unos cinco minutos, ambos absortos en sus mentes, y finalmente Severus se levantó y se sacudió la capa. Hermione le imitó de inmediato.

- Vamos – ordenó empezando a andar – se me ha informado de una nueva subespecie de Doxys capaz de habitar en el bosque y he decidido investigar. Miraremos de capturas una adulta y algún huevo.

Granger asintió y siguieron caminando hacia el norte hasta llegar a otro claro lleno de flores silvestres de muchos colores.

- Según el informe han creado un nido cerca de los árboles negros que rodean este bosque – dijo – a estas horas estarán dormidas, pero debemos de tener cuidado igualmente. Busque en las partes bajas, son más húmedas.

Empezaron a buscar y Snape se desesperó cuando al quinto árbol no encontró nada, pero entonces escuchó un grito. ¿Grito? Se giró de golpe y vio a la chica luchando por quitarse de encima varias Doxys, similares a las de siempre pero de un color rojizo.

- ¡Mierda!

Se acercó a la chica a zancadas y comenzó a quitarle de encima a esos molestos bichos, que ya le habían roto la túnica y ahora atacaban a la ropa muggle que llevaba. Con cuidado aturdía a los pequeños seres y sujetaba a la chica cada vez que uno de esos bichejos le atacaba a las piernas para hacerla caer.

- Maldición.

Esas malditas Doxys eran mucho más agresivas que las comunes y ahora le estaban atacando a él también.

Finalmente, harto de memeces, pegó a la chica a su pecho y tras hacer explotar un bote de doxycida se desapareció con la chica, no sin antes coger a varias de esas malditas.

La aparición les llevó aún más adentro del bosque, en otro pequeño claro que tenía una cala a la que llevaba agua del Lago Negro.

Cayeron al suelo y rodaron un par de metros por el impulso y cuando éste acabó Hermione acabó sin remedio sobre Snape, que aún no la soltaba.

- Señorita Granger, ¿está usted bien? – Preguntó él levantándose y levantándola con él.

La chica sacudió un poco la cabeza, como aclarándose las ideas, y le miró. Sus ojos bajaron hasta sus piernas y, al ver que estaba sobre él, se abrieron d repente y saltó hacia el suelo como si se estuviese quemando. Snape frunció el ceño ante la tensión que presentaba ahora la chica.

- ¿Está bien? – Insistió.

Granger asintió nerviosamente y se mordió el labio al ver sus ropas. Él la miró también.

Las Doxys habían acabado con su túnica y habían rasgado tanto jersey como pantalones, provocando que la nívea piel de la chica fuese visible a través de cada agujero.

¡Espera! ¿Eso lila era el sujetador? ¿Y aquello que se marcaba era un pezón?

¡ALTO! Snape apartó la miraba y se reprendió mentalmente. ¿Cómo podía haberse fijado en eso? ¡Merlín! Estar tanto tiempo con Dumbledore le estaba pasando factura.

Sin volver a mirarla se quitó su capa, que había resistido al ataque gracias al tipo de tejido con el que estaba hecha, y se la tendió. Granger la cogió y tras asentir con la cabeza se la puso.

- Creo que deberíamos volver, señorita Granger – aseguró – no sería conveniente seguir con sus ropas en tal estado.

La chica volvió a asentir y empezaron a caminar hacia el castillo. Llevaban apenas cinco minutos caminados cuando un _Thestral_aterrizó en el claro al que estaban llevando y se les quedó mirando.

Snape paró de golpe pero Hermione siguió caminando hacia el animal. Iba a pararla cuando vio al extraño animal hacerle una reverencia y dejarse acariciar sin problemas.

Aquello era raro, muy raro. Observó como la chica acariciaba el lomo del animal y después peinaba la crin con sus dedos. ¡Y el animal recibía los cariñitos! Si, estaba presenciando una escena de lo más extraña. Los _Thestral_ no eran animales sociables y era muy raro que dejasen que los humanos se les acercasen tanto. ¿Cómo podía Granger estar cerca de uno tan tranquila?

La chica le miró y le hizo una pequeña seña para que se acercase, cosa que hizo con paso indeciso.

Una vez estuvo al lado de la chica y el animal vio como éste bajaba una de sus alas y Granger la usaba como escalón para saltar a su lomo.

- ¿Pretende que suba? – Preguntó cuándo la chica se le quedó mirando.

"_Será una rápida forma para volver al castillo."_

Miró a los ojos sin pupila del animal y después al ala de éste, que aún estaba bajada. Bufó sonoramente e imitó a la chica, situándose detrás de ella.

Con una suave caricia en el cuello por parte de Granger el animal relinchó y emprendió el vuelo de forma brusca, cosa que hizo que Snape tuviese que aferrarse al pelo de la crin del animal, formando una especie de barrera con sus brazos para la chica. Granger quedó totalmente pegada a su pecho y en tensión completa. ¿Pero qué diantres le pasaba a aquella chica?

Tal como había indicado Granger, llegaron a los terrenos traseros de Hogwarts en menos de cinco minutos. El animal aterrizó y volvió a poner su ala como escalón. Granger saltó de inmediato al suelo y se quedó mirando el suelo. En serio, ¿qué diantres le pasaba? Snape ya sabía que era despreciable y repugnante, pero Granger nunca se había mostrado así con él.

- ¡Severus, señorita Granger!

Ambos se giraron hacia la puerta trasera y vieron a un sonriente Albus caminando hacia ellos.

- ¿Ha ido bien la excursión? ¿Dónde están Hagrid y la señorita Lovegood? – Preguntó sonriente.

- La "excursión" ha sido un desastre total – respondió con aburrimiento Snape – esas malditas Doxys nos han atacado, son mucho más agresivas que la especie normal. Al menos he conseguido la flor y unos especímenes de ellas.

- Oh, vaya. ¿Es por eso que lleva la capa de Severus, señorita Granger? – Inquirió.

Hermione abrió un poco la capa dejando ver lo rasgado de sus ropas y volvió a taparse rápidamente.

- ¡Vaya con esos bichejos! – Exclamó Albus sorprendido.

- Si dejamos que se reproduzcan van a traer muchos problemas – aseguró Snape – si ya con las normales tenemos, no quiero imaginarme con estas.

El anciano asintió con cara seria.

- ¿Y si usamos Doxycida? – Preguntó.

- Gracias a él hemos podido huir, pero sólo las deja aturdidas – respondió el pocionista – espero conseguir adaptarlo tras investigar a los especímenes que he cogido.

- ¡Oh, perfecto! Deja que la señorita Granger te ayude – sonrió el director – será una buena práctica para ella.

Snape tensó la mandíbula y miró a la chica, que mantenía la vista en el suelo.

- Granger, vaya a cambiarse – ordenó – puede devolverme la capa más tarde, en nuestra reunión.

La castaña asintió y salió casi corriendo de allí.

- Albus, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Preguntó Snape una vez la chica estuvo lejos.

- Claro, ¿qué quieres Severus?

- ¿Le pasó algo más a la chica durante el ataque?

El anciano le miró apenado.

- No lo sé – susurró – pero si lo dices por sus reacciones, creo que si le pasó algo, pero no estoy seguro de que fuera durante el ataque.

- ¿Cómo? – Insistió.

- Es algo que Minerva me ha mencionado pero no explicado de todo… - suspiró Albus, y tras lo mismo le contó todo lo del bloqueo mental y su nulo efecto actual.

- Espera… ¿¡Me estás diciendo que Minerva sabe lo que le pasó y se niega a contarlo!? – Bramó - ¿¡Acaso no ve lo que está sucediendo ahora!?

El anciano suspiró y se sentó en uno de los bancos cercanos.

- No lo sé, Severus – respondió – y el problema es que la mayoría de las veces no sé si su reacción es por lo que sea que le pasó o por el trauma de sus padres…

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que incluso contigo se tensa? – Preguntó – Hemos venido en un _Thestral_ y parecía una cuerda de piano…

- Sí, lo sé. Desde que despertó casi no soporta la cercanía física de nadie a excepción de Luna.

- Crees… Crees… ¿Crees que ese problema que Minerva esconde tiene que ver con… con algún tipo de… abuso? – Preguntó tartamudeando Snape – durante mi temporada como espía, vi como muchos de esos malnacidos abusaban de adolescentes y…

- La reacción en referencia a la cercanía masculina era igual – terminó Albus – también lo he pensado. He estado investigando y para mi desgracia he llevado a la misma opinión.

- Pero… si eso pasó antes de Hogwarts… Eso significaría que… - balbuceó el pocionista sin querer ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad que se estaba formando en su cabeza.

El anciano se frotó el rostro con las manos y bufó.

- No quiero ni pensar en eso – aseguró – pido a Merlín que mis pesquisas estén equivocadas y todo sea un malentendido, porque si no sí que no voy a saber que hacer… ¿Qué has averiguado tú?

Snape le comentó todo lo que había sacado en claro con las lecturas de los libros de psicología.

- Pero con lo que hemos hablado ahora, todo se complica infinitamente – aseguró.

- ¿Y tienes algo pensado? – Preguntó Albus.

- ¿Además de llenarle el tiempo que tenga libre con creación de pociones o excursiones estúpidas? No – declaró el pocionista.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, ambos deseando que aquello que estaban pensando no fuese cierto, y ambos planeando mentalmente formas de asaltar a Minerva y obligarla a explicar lo sucedido, aunque conociendo a la bruja era más probable que ella se obliviase a que contase algo.

Cinco minutos después Snape se levantó y miró al anciano.

- Severus – le interrumpió Albus antes de que se fuera – tengo que pedirte algo.

- ¿Algo? – Bromeó él - ¿qué pasa?

- Recupérala – pidió el anciano, aunque más bien parecía una súplica – haz que vuelva a hablar, que vuelva a vivir…

Snape se quedó mirando al director y suspiró.

- Haré lo que pueda para que vuelva a ser la sabelotodo insufrible y contestona de siempre – aseguró antes de marcharse.

* * *

><p>¡Volví! Sé que normalmente publico por la mañana, pero hoy me he liado con una limpieza general (que normalmente hago los sábados pero ayer estuve toooodo el día fuera) y pasa lo que pasa. Limpias una cosa y salen cinco sucias ¬¬<p>

¿¡Qué os ha parecido este cap!? ¿¡Duro!? Sólo esperemos que lo que están pensando Albus y Severus no sea real… Porque si lo es vamos a acabar todos llorando a lágrima viva _

**adaduran**: ains, la gente cambia ¬¬ Parece que todos pensaron que Hermione estaría permanentemente siguiéndoles como si fuese una perrita y cuando decidió sacar algo de sentido común la echaron ¬¬

**yetsave**: ¡Ya veremos quién es!

**Luna White 29**: Draco y Luna… Demasiado rubio y ojos claros XD

**YazminSnape**: la gente es tonta, y se ha demostrado que sus "amigos" más.

**tercy-S-Scloe**: ¿¡Ah, sí!? ¡Pues ahora será uno llamado El Padre Martilo! XDDD ¡Y será una máscara de Albus! XDD Albus y sus líos… Quién sabe si se ha hecho pasar por él.

**kirtash96**: bueno, los avances en este tipo de traumas son lentos. No quiero que Hermione despierte un día en plan "¡Estoy curada! Y ahora, para vengarme de todos, os lanzo una bomba nuclear muggle. Ale, a ver como salís de esta, capullos" XD.

**andy1980**: ¡Qué no! ¡Que es El Padre Martillo! XD

¡Espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestras reviews!


	11. Primeras palabras

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Hermione corrió hacia su habitación y se metió en la ducha inmediatamente. Estaba congelada. Se quedó varios minutos bajo el agua caliente, disfrutando y relajándose.<p>

El agua servía para ayudarla a olvidar… a esconder imágenes de su pasado que no querían irse. ¿Cuántos traumas tenía ya? Dolía tanto pensar en sus padres… muertos por su culpa… Si hubiese sabido protegerles mejor… Si se hubiese asegurado de que todos los mortífagos estaban encerrados…

¿Por qué no simplemente la dejaban morir y ya? La mayoría la quería muerta así que… ¿Qué más daba? Pero no… Dumbledore, Luna, Mcgonagall, Hagrid, Pomfrey… Todos la obligan a seguir en el mundo.

¿Y qué pretendía Snape? ¿Acaso se había dejado involucrar en ese plan? Seguro que Dumbledore le había convencido de alguna forma… ¿Pero por qué no se comportaba como todos? ¿Por qué no la vigilaba a cada segundo? Quizá él lo único que pretendía era lo que había dicho: ayudarla en pociones sin tener que aguantar los ataques que sufría.

¿Qué opinaría él de todo eso? Jamás había hecho mención alguna, a excepción de cuando él le medio echó en cara lo de haberle besado. ¿Besado? ¡No! ¡Ella no le besó! Ella simplemente usó sus labios para darle la poción… no había otra manera… él no tragaba por propia voluntad.

Pensar en que él creía que lo había besado hizo que un escalofrío la recorriera entera. Ella no le besó… claro que no… ella no merecía besar a nadie… ella merecía morir… esa una inútil, estaba sucia,…

Salió de la ducha y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Cogió la capa del pocionista y la miró. Era grande, sin duda, aunque el profesor también lo era. ¿Cuánto le sacaba? Casi cabeza y media. Y en constitución, no era robusto ni nada que se le pareciera, pero había que reconocer que se podía apreciar que tenía una ancha y fuerte espalda.

¡Alto ahí! ¿Qué hacía ella pensando en la espalda de Snape? Definitivamente el ataque de esas Doxys le había causado algún tipo de daño cerebral. Jodidos bichos…

Se recostó en el sofá y siguió observando la capa. ¿Qué clase de tela era aquella para haber resistido al ataque de las Doxys? Ni que fuera adamantium… pero tenía que reconocer que a pesar de notar el grosor del material, este era muy suave.

Con la curiosidad que la caracterizaba, o que la caracterizó tiempo atrás, se llevó la capa a la nariz y olisqueó. Sándalo, menta, pino, corteza, pergamino, vapor… Olores que difícilmente se podían mezclar a no ser que uno estuviese todo el tiempo entre pociones, como era el caso. Pero lo curioso no era eso, lo curioso es que todos esos olores se habían juntado creando uno propio inimitable… Olor a Snape. Rio ante la ocurrencia. ¡Olor a Snape! Lo jodido era que olía bien… muy bien… De hecho, si ella no tuviese tan buen olfato, seguramente habría pensado que era un olor único y no uno producido por la mezcla de varios.

….

- Hermione, despierta, es hora de cenar.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente y se encontró con la azulada mirada de Luna.

- Te has dormido – rio la chica.

Frunció el ceño. ¿A santo de qué se reía? Se incorporó un poco y vio de pronto la causa de la risa de la chica.

Toalla. Suelo. Ella. Desnuda. Capa. Encima… ¡Se había quedado dormida con la capa de Snape encima y de alguna forma la toalla se le había caído!

- Ves a vestirte, faltan apenas diez minutos para empezar – casi ordenó la rubia.

Hermione se metió en su cuarto envuelta en la capa y empezó a buscar ropa que ponerse. Eligió unos jeans y un suéter negro. Estaba peinándose cuando notó que el olor de la capa de había pegado a su piel. ¡Fantástico! Ahora iba a ir oliendo a Snape hasta la próxima ducha.

Giró dispuesta a irse pero al ver la capa del profesor en la cama se le ocurrió algo. Tenía que devolvérsela y le daba mucha pereza volver a la habitación al acabar de cenar así que… Con un suave pase de varita empequeñeció la capa para que le fuera perfecta, y con otro hizo que la parte interior se tiñese de rojo. Se la puso y la cerró para comprobar que todo le iba bien, tanto en el cuerpo como en las mangas. ¡Perfecto!

Se la estaba poniendo cuando entró Luna y la miró interrogante.

- Esa capa te queda muy bien, ¿es nueva? – Preguntó.

Ella negó y señaló la parte externa, la negra.

- ¿Has transfigurado la del profesor? – Inquirió la rubia, como si no pudiese creérselo.

Hermione asintió.

- Te va a matar, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Asintió de nuevo. Bueno, si lo conseguía ya se lo agradecería desde el más allá.

Bajaron al salón "charlando" y cuando entraron Hermione posó su mirada sobre Snape y Dumbledore. Ambos la estaban mirando también y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que llevaba sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Su boca formó una sonrisita traviesa y casi se le hubiese escapado la risa de seguir mirándolos, pero Luna la arrastró a su sitio.

…

Snape y Dumbledore estaban hablando sobre la teoría del abuso, ya que desde la charla ambos se pusieron a investigar a fondo esos casos en concreto. Ninguno podía creerse algo así. ¡Simplemente no les entraba! Vamos, no es que no supiesen que había casos de abusos infantiles… Snape mismo conocía las tendencias del malnacido de Rowle con las niñas…

Sim embargo, el pensar que la joven Hermione hubiese pasado por algo así antes de llegar a Hogwarts… Cada vez que la posibilidad pasaba por sus cabezas notaban como algo dentro de ellos se volvía loco. ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Serían sus padres? Y si no, ¿ellos lo supieron en algún momento? Lamentablemente no se guardaba registro alguno sobre las familias muggles, así que les resultaba imposible saber nada.

Podían ponerse a investigar, pero quien sabe cuánto tardarían en conseguir nada. ¡Y se estaban quedando sin tiempo! La comisión evaluadora llegaría en poco tiempo y tenían que conseguir resultados antes. ¿Pero cómo intentar saber lo sucedido sin causarle otra crisis?

- Obliga a Minerva a contarlo – ordenó Snape – oblígala o lo haré yo.

- Hablaré con ella, otra vez – suspiró Albus.

Iban a seguir hablando cuando el objeto de su charla y su compañera hicieron acto de presencia en el salón. Se fijaron en la ropa que portaba la castaña y Snape casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. ¡Su capa! ¡Estaba llevando su capa! Más pequeña y con distinto color interior, ¡pero reconocería su capa incluso si estuviese convertida en un cascabel!

La chica les miró directamente y en pocos segundos una picarona sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. Snape sintió algo derretirse en su estómago. ¡Wow! ¿Su sonrisa había sido siempre así o era producto de no haberla visto en un tiempo? ¡Alto! ¿Estaba pensando en su sonrisa?

- Vaya… Interesante, ¿no crees, Severus? – Rio Albus – jamás imaginé a Hermione haciendo algo así…

- Ya me quemó la capa en primero, no me extraña que ahora juegue con ella – bufó Snape, aunque una parte de él se alegraba.

No sabía que había llevado a la chica a hacer algo así, pero sin duda era algo que sólo Hermione Granger se atrevería a hacer. Y eso era bueno.

- ¿Hoy tienes reunión con ella? - Preguntó el anciano.

- Sí… Y ahora sí que no sé qué voy a hacer…

- Actúa con normalidad…

- ¿Normalidad? ¿Cómo quieres que actúe con normalidad sabiendo lo que sabemos?

- Es una teoría Severus, nadie lo ha afirmado…

- Pero es lo más plausible teniendo en cuenta sus reacciones… - bufó molesto.

- Actuaste con normalidad durante mucho tiempo ante Voldemort – recordó Albus.

- Entonces lo que estaba en juego era mi salud, no la de otra persona.

- Harry estaba en peligro.

- Ese Potter – escupió - ¿Crees que ellos sepan algo?

- Lo dudo. Si lo supieran su comportamiento sería distinto – supuso el anciano – y claramente si lo supieran no la hubiesen dejado a su suerte.

Albus suspiró. Habían tenido la misma discusión decenas de veces y no llegaban nunca a una buena conclusión.

La hora de la cena pasó y Snape salió por la puerta trasera. Apenas diez minutos después, Hermione y Luna abandonaron el Gran Salón, una en dirección a las mazmorras y otra hacia la habitación.

Hermione se quedó petrificada ante la puerta del despacho de Snape. ¿Sería conveniente volver la túnica a su estado normal antes de entrar?

- Bonita capa, Granger.

La chica saltó y miró hacia atrás, en donde vio a Snape apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. No pudo escribir nada, el pocionista pasó por delante suyo, abrió la puerta y ambos entraron en el despacho.

Tomó asiento donde siempre se sentaba y esperó a que el profesor dijera algo.

- ¿Le gustaría ayudarme a examinar las Doxys que hemos capturado? – Preguntó él.

Hermione se sorprendió. ¿Hemos? Asintió con cautela y vio como Snape se levantaba y cogía la cesta que habían traído aquella tarde. De dentro sacó el frasco en el que estaba la flor y otros algo más grandes que contenían las Doxys, que seguían aturdidas.

"_¿Qué tenemos que hacer exactamente?"_

- Me gustaría diseccionar alguna Doxy – respondió él – quiero ver si lo que las hace distintas es algo anatómico o no.

Hermione asintió y se dirigió al armario de herramientas para sacar lo que necesitaban para la disección. Volvió a la mesa y colocó todo en su sitio.

- Yo realizaré la disección y usted va apuntado – indicó Snape sacando uno de esos malditos bichejos.

Hermione asintió y se sentó a su lado, dispuesta a tomar apuntes. Cuando no estaba escribiendo observaba como el profesor realizaba el procedimiento, siempre de forma meticulosa y sin dudar.

Snape procuraba realizar cada observación rigurosamente para averiguar lo máximo. De primeras ya había visto que las glándulas suprarrenales de los bichejos eran más grandes que en su especie hermana, cosa que podría desencadenar una mayor producción de testosterona y causar esa agresividad tan alta. Y lo mismo pasaba con la pituitaria y la vasopresina.

¡Joder! Si las glándulas eran casi más grandes que los bichejos. No era de extrañar que fuesen tan agresivas…

Acabó con la disección y observó el resultado. Quitando las glándulas y el tamaño del cerebro, todo era igual. ¿Podría ser algo psicológico? ¿Alguna reacción neurológica? Hizo un pase de varita con algunos hechizos de diagnóstico y no encontró nada. ¿Así que simplemente eran las glándulas? Pues vaya… Eso lo complicaba todo…

Miró la hora y vio que había estado cerca de una hora con la Doxy. Joder con los bichos, tan pequeños y con tanta cosa dentro.

- Granger, ayúdeme a extraerles el páncreas a todas – pidió – con él podremos hacer un doxycida adecuado para exterminarlas.

Hermione asintió y cogió el bisturí que le tendía el profesor y empezaron manos a la obra.

Extraerles el páncreas a las Doxys era más difícil de lo que parecía, ya que los órganos colindantes estaban muy pegados y un solo mal movimiento podía cortar el páncreas y hacer que todos sus jugos, lo que realmente importaba para el doxycida, se fuesen al garete.

Hermione imitaba al milímetro los movimientos del profesor, ya que nunca había hecho nada parecido y lo que menos quería era fastidiar algo. Estaba apartando el estómago cuando al parecer tocó algo que no debía de tocar y un chorro de líquido azulado le impactó de lleno en los ojos.

Jadeó y se llevó las manos automáticamente a los ojos. ¡Picaba!

- ¡Granger, no! – Exclamó Snape sujetándola de las muñecas – si se lo toca se extenderá y picará más.

Se conformó con hacer simples ruiditos y pucheros mientras se dejaba guiar hasta uno de los sillones.

- Mantenga los ojos cerrados y no se toque – ordenó Snape.

Hermione asintió y escuchó como él iba a alguno de los armarios y empezaba a rebuscar. Los ojos habían pasado de picar a doler y notaba las mejillas húmedas. ¿Estaba llorando? Era difícil de saber con todo lo que le estaba escociendo esa cosa.

Snape preparaba la poción limpiadora tan rápido como podía. Mientras ésta se cocía se acercó a la chica y la observó. Tenía toda la zona de los ojos roja y pequeñas lágrimas surgían de ellos.

- Dos minutos y la poción estará lista – le dijo.

Vio a la chica asentir y miró la poción, que ahora tenía un color blancuzco azulado. Tenía que esperar hasta que fuese de un azul oscuro. Se fijó entonces en que la chica no se había quitado la capa. Era algo normal, ya que en las mazmorras hacía bastante frío, pero aun así le parecía raro. ¿Qué la habría llevado a transfigurar su capa?

Los dos minutos pasaron y templó la poción, para poder ponérsela bien.

- Voy a untarle la poción – indicó – no se mueva.

Cogió unas cuantas gasas y, tras verter la poción en un pequeño cuenco, se sentó al lado de la chica. Untó en la gasa algo de poción y, cogiendo a la chica por la barbilla para mantenerle la cabeza quieta, empezó a aplicarla sobre la zona enrojecida. La piel absorbía la poción tan rápido que empezó a pensar que tendría que hacer más para cubrir toda la zona, ya que tenía que aplicarla sobre la piel hasta que esta dejase de absorber.

Se acercó un poco más para tener más movilidad y comodidad e instintivamente su mano se movió de la barbilla hasta el lateral del cuello y la mejilla. La chica se tensó inmediatamente y él se maldijo, tenía que procurar curarla lo más rápido posible para poder devolverle su espacio.

Notaba el acelerado pulso de la chica y su mente empezó a abofetearle internamente. ¡Tanto poder y no podía usar ni un triste hechizo de levitación para no tener que tocarla!

- Sólo un poco más Granger – susurró – falta una zona muy pequeña.

Tuvo que apartarle el pelo para untarle la poción en la zona de la sien y entonces pasó. La chica abrió los ojos y lo que vio en su mirada no le gustó nada: pánico.

La chica se levantó y antes de que pusiese decirle algo salió corriendo. Pensó en ir tras ella, pero luego recordó que lo mejor en estos casos era "dar espacio", así que resignado limpió la poción y se propuso continuar con el doxycida.

….

Hermione estaba aguantando pacientemente el escozor y el dolor que aquel líquido le estaba provocando mientras la poción se acababa de hacer. Pensó que con la poción todo pasaría, pero cuando Snape empezó a curarla la cosa empeoro.

Imágenes… cientos de imágenes que no quería recordar volvieron a su mente. No… No… No…

Intentó mantenerse quieta la mayor parte del tiempo, pero estaba segura de que su incomodidad se notaba a kilómetros.

El movimiento de mano del profesor le hizo estremecerse hasta la médula, aunque su cuerpo seguía tenso como una escoba.

Volvió a aguantar, intentando no pagar con él algo que claramente no era su culpa, pero su roto interior sólo chillaba y chillaba.

Y pasó: Snape puso la mano en su pelo, seguramente para apartarlo y seguir curándola. La tocó… Su pelo…

_Un hombre… Ella… Una habitación… Oscuridad… Su mano en el pelo…_

_- Tranquila pequeña, esto te gustará…_

Abrió los ojos aterrada y en vez de encontrarse con los ojos negros que tan bien conocía, se encontró con aquella mirada marrón que tanto la aterraba. ¡NO! Se levantó como si tuviese un resorte en el culo y salió corriendo, intentando que todos aquellos momentos volviesen al hueco en donde los había enterrado.

Sintió aquel molesto tirón en el estómago y supo que su magia se había desatado, otra vez.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba en el su habitación. Corrió hacia la de Luna y vio que no estaba. ¿Dónde estaba?

Salió casi a trompicones a la salita y empezó a buscar algo de poción tranquilizante, que siempre tenía a mano. Pero entonces ocurrió: de su varita empezó a salir fuego, mucho fuego, y todo se incendió. Gimió aterrada. ¡Fuego!

Intentó correr hacia la puerta pero las llamas, que parecían tener vida, corrieron hacia ella y le bloquearon el paso. Sollozó y una parte de ella agradeció infinitamente que Luna no estuviese allí.

Los objetos que la rodeaban empezaron a estallar, así que cogió su mochila nueva, por alguna razón que no supo encontrar, se acurrucó en un rincón y se envolvió con la capa de su profesor.

Aferrada fuertemente a su varita empezó a notar como el suave aroma de Snape enviciaba el aire que la rodeaba.

Que bien olía…

Se envolvió más fuerte aún y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando ignorar el calor que hacía. Y de repente su varita brilló y un haz de luz surgió de ella, convirtiéndose en su nutria, que salió zumbando por la ventana.

¿Cómo?

….

Snape estaba a punto de irse cuando una luz irrumpió en su despacho. La luz se convirtió en una nutria, luego adoptó la forma azulada de cierta chica con pelo-arbusto, y luego se tiñó de rojo y chilló.

Oh, oh…

Antes de que pusiese pensar ya estaba corriendo por los pasillos en dirección a la habitación de la chica. Sólo cruzar la esquina ya vio que algo malo pasaba. Calor… Mucho calor…

Movió su varita para destrozar la puerta y entró en la habitación. Llamar. Fuego. Calor. Objetos voladores que se chocaban unos contra otros… Escaneó la habitación y vio un bulto negro en una de las esquinas.

Sin pensarlo mucho saltó hacia él y lo destapó. Granger le miró y vio en sus ojos el alivio y la sorpresa, aunque no pudo verlos mucho tiempo ya que la chica se lanzó contra él y se aferró fuertemente a su torso. Temblaba, mucho, y no sabía decir cuál era la causa exacta.

Decidió tranquilizarla como mejor sabía: con magia. No era el mejor momento para ponerse a realizar el conjuro vigilante, pero ahora mismo le daba igual.

- Cálmese Granger – pidió – voy a sacarla de aquí – aseguró antes de empezar a recitar el hechizo.

Se levantó sin soltar a la chica y decidido a salir, pero por cada paso que intentaba dar el fuego y los objetos volantes hacían algo que lo retrasaba. ¡Mierda!

- Váyase… es mi… culpa.

Miró con los ojos muy abiertos a la chica. ¿Había hablado? ¡Había hablado! No es que fuera el mejor momento pero… ¡Lo había hecho!

- No sea idiota Granger, ¿si la dejo aquí a quién le voy a dar clases de pociones? ¿A los alcornoques de sus compañeros? – Bufó, intentando no hacerle pensar mucho a la chica.

El suelo empezaba a fallar y se vio obligado a coger a la chica en brazos, intentando tocar todo el rato la capa.

- Granger, voy a aparecerme en la enfermería – indicó – supongo que no me costará mucho superar el bloqueo que puso Albus.

- No… Enfermería no… - gimió ella.

Snape tuvo que recular cuando una llama se intensificó y les cortó el paso. ¡Mierda! Se concentró todo lo que pudo y visualizó su habitación. Segundos después aparecían en ella.

Dejó a la chica sobre la capa, deshaciéndose de la capa que la cubría y casi soltando una carcajada al ver como la chica mantenía la mochila firmemente sujeta. Invocó su patronus e hizo que fuese al despacho de Albus a contarle todo, aunque seguramente el anciano ya lo sabía.

Centró su atención de nuevo en la chica y la examinó concienzudamente, suspirando tranquilo al no ver indicio alguno de heridas.

- Granger, iré a hablar con Dumbledore – anunció – quédese aquí, puede dormir si quiere.

La chica asintió y él se levantó para sacudirse la suciedad que tenía encima. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como la castaña estiraba la mano hasta coger su capa transfigurada y la abrazaba con fuerza. ¿Tan cómoda estaba con ella?

- Volveré en unos minutos – aseguró girándose – ah, Granger. Cinco puntos menos por juguetear con la capa de un profesor.

La risita femenina que escuchó detrás de su espalda le hizo sonreír. Algo era algo. Y si su capa, por alguna razón, le hacía estar mejor a la chica pues… ¡Le daría todas las que quisiera!

Cuando entró al despacho de Albus, el anciano ya le estaba esperando.

- ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó en tono preocupado.

- La he dejado durmiendo – indicó.

- ¿Sola? – Inquirió el director preocupado.

- No, la estoy notando… - respondió con un suspiro.

- ¿Has hecho el hechizo vigilante? – Preguntó sorprendido el anciano.

- ¿¡Qué querías que hiciera!? – Bramó – estábamos envueltos en llamas y ella no dejaba de temblar… Sólo se me ocurrió eso para darle algo de calma…

Albus asintió.

- ¿Ya han apagado el fuego? – Preguntó Snape.

- Sí, aunque al parecer ha costado bastante. Se han necesitado veinte elfos para sofocarlo – suspiró – suerte que la señorita Lovegood no estaba.

- ¿Dónde estaba?

- Aquí mismo – explicó Albus – ha recibido una carta de su padre y ha venido a hablar conmigo.

- ¿Algún problema?

- Su padre quiere que se vaya con él a un viaje por Asia… y aunque ella tiene muchas ganas, no quiere irse por Hermione.

- ¿Y los estudios?

- No sería problema que estudiase en casa y que sólo viniese a los exámenes – aseguró Albus.

- ¿Y Granger? – Preguntó.

- Luna no se irá sin saber que Hermione queda bajo buenos cuidados – anunció Dumbledore – está dispuesta a no ir a ese viaje con tal de quedarse con ella.

Snape tragó saliva. Un viaje con su padre sonaba a algo importante… ¿Lovegood sería capaz de quedarse sólo para proteger a Granger?

- Luna necesita un descanso – aseguró Albus – lleva mucho tiempo vigilando a Hermione, tanto física como mágicamente… Está agotada…

- ¿Y qué propones? – Preguntó él.

- Creo que Granger le ha tomado cariño a tu capa… y estando hechizada por ti… si la tuvieras más cerca…

- ¡Eh, eh, eh! Alto ahí – le interrumpió el pocionista - ¿Estás pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando?

- Severus… Sería una buena experiencia…

- ¿¡Buena!? ¡Claro! ¡Metamos a una chica que seguramente ha sufrido abusos en un espacio cerrado con un hombre! Bramó - ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!?

- ¿Qué ha hecho? – Preguntó Albus seriamente.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Qué ha hecho? Cuando has llegado y la has sacado – indicó – cuando la has llevado a tus aposentos…

Snape pensó unos segundos. ¿Qué había hecho? Engancharse a él y no soltarse… Coger su capa como si fuese un salvavidas…

- ¿Severus?

- Creo que mi capa… la tranquiliza – indicó.

- ¿Tu capa? – Preguntó Albus.

- Sí… no la ha soltado… Ni durante la reunión, ni en el incendio… Incluso cuando la he llevado a mi cuarto, se la he quitado para examinarla, y al rato la ha vuelto a coger – respondió él confundido.

- Quizá sea producto de tu magia – indicó el director – nuestras pertenencias se impregnan de nuestra energía. Quizá la magia residual que hay en tu capa la ayude a calmarse…

Snape asintió poco convencido.

- ¿Ves? Quizá no sea tan malo… Puedes ir a velar por ella – bromeo el director.

El pocionista le miró sin saber cómo explicarse.

- Albus… ha hablado – dijo al fin.

Los ojos del director se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿Qué ha dicho?

- Me pidió que me fuese… que el fuego era su culpa… - contestó.

Dumbledore se mesó la barba durante unos segundos.

- Bien. La señorita Lovegood pasará la noche en unas habitaciones junto a las de Minerva… Vigila a Hermione – pidió – mañana hablaremos de cómo quedará todo.

…..

Hermione observó a Snape irse y se dejó caer sobre la cama, sin soltar la cama. Había escuchado lo que él había dicho en la habitación y sabía que era… Un hechizo de vigilancia pero… ¿Por qué había sonado tan distinto? Era como un arrullo… Una nana tranquilizante y serena… Como su olor.

Había hablado… Le había dicho que se fuese y él no lo había hecho… Intentó decir algo de nuevo, pero al parecer la voz la había abandonado otra vez.

Se tumbó mejor y se envolvió con la capa, respirando profundamente cada vez, y quedándose dormida con cada inspiración…

En algún momento de la noche, cuando las pesadillas volvían a ella, volvió a escuchar aquel arrullo tranquilizador y sereno. ¿Snape? No pudo pensar mucho más ya que la cancioncilla tuvo un efecto repelente con sus pesadillas y la dejó sumida en uno de los mejores sueños que pudo imaginar.

* * *

><p>¡Volví! Acepto cualquier maldición hacia mi persona, ¡pero tengo buena excusa por haber tardado en publicar!<p>

Bueno, os preguntaréis porque y yo os responderé de forma sencilla: culpa del ordenador. ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque al señorito le dio por ir fallando. Primero una cosa, luego otra, luego otra… hasta que tuve que formatearlo de cero. Y si a esto le añadimos todo el tema de Semana Santa, en donde mi familia ultra-atea se emperra en juntarse… ya ni os cuento -.-'

Bueno, y hoy publico tarde por algo sencillo: es el día de la madre y como buena hija me ha tocado ir a comer a su casa… y luego nos hemos puestos a jugar a cartas… y bueno, pasa lo que pasa, que una llega a las tantas.

Menos mal que ahora que me han despedido no tengo que preocuparme sobre la hora en la que me despertaré mañana -.-' Pero que coste que como mucho a las 10h estoy despierta, que a las 11 empieza mi nueva búsqueda de curro en infojobs…

Bueno… ¿Qué os ha parecido el cap? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os ha parecido interesante?

Hermione parece que ha encontrado algo que calma sus ansias autodestructivas… Y al parecer Severus ha descubierto lo mismo… ¿Os imagináis lo bien que tiene que oler?

Han pasado un mal momento en el incendio, pero por suerte han salido bien. ¡Hermione ha hablado! Poco, pero bueno. Algo es algo.

¡Espero que os haya gustado y me muero por leer vuestras reviews!

**kirtash96****:** ¡Ha hablado! Y ahora que al parecer la van a poner a vivir con Severus…

**YazminSnape****:** ya veremos qué pasa con ella.

**andy1980****:** soy muy catastrofista y dramática sí, pero todo esto tiene su por qué.

**Yetsave:** quién sabe… ya veremos si se descubre quien fue.


	12. Cambios

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Snape había decidido ponerse a dormir en el sofá de la salita que había entre su habitación y su despacho, pero una repentina mala sensación hizo que se levantara y fuese a su cuarto. En cuanto llegó vio a Granger revolviéndose en la cama y gimoteando de pánico.<p>

Rápidamente se acercó y, cogiéndola de la mano, empezó a recitar de nuevo, deseando que las pesadillas se marchasen. Poco a poco la chica se fue tranquilizando hasta soltar un pequeño gruñidito y, tras aferrarse a la capa de nuevo, se quedé profundamente dormida de nuevo.

Decidió quedarse en un sillón cercano leyendo, ya que el sueño había decidido abandonarle y así vigilaba el sueño de la chica.

Granger despertó cuando los rayos del sol empezaron a llegar a la habitación a través de las aguas del lago y se le quedó mirando. Giró su cabeza graciosamente, como si no entendiese que hacía ahí, y tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no echarse a reír.

- ¿Qué tal se encuentra, Granger? – Preguntó.

La chica miró a su alrededor y luego a sí misma. Alzó los hombros y se levantó.

- El baño es la puerta de la derecha, por si quiere asearse – indicó – tiene en la silla una muda que han traído los elfos.

La castaña asintió y se metió en el baño, así que él aprovechó para vestirse, ya que ya se había duchado. La chica salió a los pocos minutos y mientras preparaba la mochila le indicó que tenían que ir a ver a Dumbledore. Granger al principio se negó, pero con un par de órdenes acabó accediendo.

Como era de esperar en su camino al despacho del anciano atrajeron las miradas de todos los estudiantes que se encontraban. La noticia del incendio había corrido como la pólvora y escuchó los cuchicheos de muchos, que se preguntaban sobre todo donde iría la castaña ahora y lo contentos que se pondrían todos si decidían expulsarla por su estallido. ¡Como si fuese su culpa!

Finalmente llegaron al despacho del director y entraron, tras tocar educadamente a la puerta.

- ¡Pensé que ibais a tardar más! – Exclamó el anciano sonriendo como sólo él sabía – la señorita Lovegood llegará en unos minutos. Tomad asiento y coged unos caramelitos.

Se sentaron y Granger cogió un caramelo de limón. No entendía como al viejo chalado le podían justar, y ahora menos entendía como le gustaban a la chica. Minutos después apareció la cabellera rubia de Lovegood por la puerta y, tras darle un efusivo abrazo a Granger, se sentó a su lado.

- Supongo, querida Hermione, que te estás preguntando porque estamos aquí – indicó Albus.

La castaña asintió y Lovegood tomó la palabra.

- Hermione, mi padre me ha ofrecido ir a un viaje con él – explicó la rubia – es una ocasión especial, puesto que los Lovegood llevan haciéndolo en esta época desde hace décadas, pero no me voy a ir dejándote sola – aseguró con su dulce vocecita.

- Por ello, he pensado en una solución que le permita a la joven Luna irse de viaje con su padre, sin que ello afecte en nada a sus estudios, y a usted quedarse en compañía de alguien – intervino Dumbledore - ¿Qué te parecería permanecer en las mazmorras con Severus? Así podrías ayudarle con las pociones incluso.

Snape vio como la cara de Granger bailaba entre diversas expresiones: sorpresa, pánico, enfado, confusión, terror, duda,…

- No es obligatorio – aseguró la rubia al ver la reacción de la castaña – no necesito ese viaje ni nada – sonrío, pero Snape pudo ver que detrás de esa sonrisa había un cansancio extremo, así que decidió "animar" a Granger.

- Me iría bien una ayudante, Granger – intervino – parece que la guerra ha hecho que los alumnos se vuelvan más idiotas y casi no doy abasto para llenar los almacenes de la enfermería.

Todas las miradas se centraron en él y se arrepintió de haber intervenido al momento.

"_¿Dónde estaría?"_ Preguntó la chica.

- En un espacio similar al de Severus – indicó Albus – compartiríais la salita y habría dos entradas a ésta, desde el despacho de Severus y a través de un pasadizo al que se accedería desde un cuadro al lado de tu antigua habitación – explicó – tendrías tu propia habitación y baño.

Granger miró de reojo a Luna, que la observaba sonriente.

- No te sientas presionada – pidió ella – no es importante – aseguró – y siempre puedo hacer el viaje cuando acabe el curso.

La castaña se mordió el labio mientras mirada alternativamente a sus tres acompañantes.

"_De acuerdo."_

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Albus.

- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó Luna – no me importa posponerlo, y seguro que a mi padre tampoco – aseguro.

Granger asintió.

"_Sólo espero que me traigas muchos regalos."_

La rubia soltó una risita y la abrazó.

- Me encargaré de que todos los nargles, ninfas, hadas, skimpunks, wallies y aves de viento te acompañen todo el rato – sonrió – así los lobetones no te atacarán mientras duermes, les gusta mucho morderte los dedos de los pies.

Granger soltó una pequeña risita.

- Entonces encargaré a los elfos que empiecen con la reestructuración – indicó el director – y ahora creo que es hora de que vayamos a desayunar, ya hemos perdido media hora.

Se dirigieron todos hacia el Gran Comedor y las chicas se sentaron en su sitio de siempre.

"_¿Cuándo te irás?" _Preguntó Hermione.

- Me voy esta noche – respondió Luna - ¿Hermione, estás segura de esto? – Inquirió en un susurro – eso de no importarme el irme iba en serio – aseguro.

"_Estaré bien, Luna."_ Aseguró la castaña. _"Snape no me ha matado aún por haber transfigurado su capa, así que creo que sobreviviré."_ Bromeó.

- Sabes que no lo digo por eso – recordó la rubia aún más bajo.

Hermione entristeció.

"_Estaré bien."_

- Prométeme que si pasa algo me avisarás de inmediato – pidió Luna cogiéndole las manos.

La castaña asintió y siguieron desayunando.

Las clases del día pasaron rápidamente y Hermione acompañó a Luna cuando esta fue al clero de profesores, en donde se reunían todos estos y el director tras la cena. Luna sabía que el director ya había avisado al profesorado pero quería despedirse por sí misma, y ya de paso prometerles regalos a cada uno de ellos.

- ¡Luna! – Exclamó Hagrid al verlas – no sabes cuánto te echaré de menos – aseguró abrazándola – pero tendremos bien cuidada a Hermione.

Después de Hagrid todos los demás realizaron la misma acción, Dumbledore incluido. El único que se quedó rezagado, en su esquina de siempre, fue Snape, a quién tales muestras de cariño siempre le habían parecido, cuanto menos, inútiles.

Pero de repente, tras atender el último abrazo por parte de Poppy, Luna se acercó con paso decidido hasta Snape y sin previo aviso se le abalanzó encima, sujetándose con los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Y nadie, salvo cierto anciano de ojillos alegres, se dio cuenta del movimiento que tenían los labios de la joven rubia.

Cuando se soltaron nadie dijo nada y tras un "os traeré regalos a todos", ambas chicas se fueron. Segundos después desaparecieron Albus y Snape, uno alegando que tenía que preparar los documentos sobre la marcha de Lovegood y el otro simplemente desapareciendo tras dedicarles una mirada sin expresión a todos los presentes.

Llegaron a las mazmorras y vieron a las chicas ante el despacho de Snape, ambas con sus baúles.

- ¿Te parece que acompañemos a Hermione y Severus a sus habitaciones y luego te acompaño a Hogsmeade para tu encuentro con tu padre? – Preguntó solícito Dumbledore a Luna.

- Me parece perfecto – sonrío la rubia.

Entraron al despacho de Snape y pasaron a una delicada, aunque oscura, salita de estar. Un sofá y unos sillones ante la chimenea, estanterías por aquí y por allá, una mesa en uno de los lados con dos sillas, un pequeño rincón en el que había unos fogones por si se quería cocinar algo o preparar té, una vitrina con algo de cubertería… Colores verdes, plateados y negros. Todo muy Slytherin.

Las ventanas estaban cubiertas con unas algo antiguas cortinas gris claro semitransparente, algo irónico si se tenía en cuenta que el agua del lago apenas dejaba pasar dos o tres rayitos de sol.

Había cuatro puertas en la estancia, la de entrada desde el despacho, las dos que levaban a las habitaciones y una camuflada como un cuadro de un lago, que era la entrada desde donde estuviese la habitación inicial de Hermione y Luna.

- Hermione, seguro que un pequeño toque femenino irá de fábula en este santuario de macho – bromeó Albus – y si Severus te dice algo, no dudes en acudir a mí y le daré unos tirones de orejas.

Snape gruño en respuesta y le costó mantener su cara de amargado cuando vio la sonrisita que asomaba en el rostro de Hermione. ¿Así que las bromas tontas serían una buena forma de ir haciéndola reaccionar? Bueno… tendría que encontrar algún libro que hablase sobre eso, no tenía habilidades natas de bromista. A no ser que se hablasen de bromas crueles, en eso era todo un especialista.

Pasaron a la habitación de Hermione y Luna dio un gritito alegre.

- ¡Es preciosa! – Exclamó la rubia.

Ante ellos había una enorme sala. Al final de esta, centrada en la pared, se alzaba una enorme cama con columnas y dosel, vestida con sábanas rojizas con dibujos de animales en negro. A ambos lados había colocadas dos mesitas, con sus respectivas lamparitas. Un precioso escritorio de caoba ante la ventana, encantada para mostrar las mismas vistas que se veían desde la antigua habitación; una enorme estantería y dos sillones de aspecto cómodo en el otro lado; un armario en una de las esquinas;… Todo muy al estilo Gryffindor, combinando rojos, dorados, blancos… Y algún que otro azul en medio, sobre todo en figuritas de hadas y flores, que recordaban mucho a Luna.

Y lo que más le gustó a Luna: un piano de cola en la esquina en la que la luz de la luna incidía directamente y que quedaba de espaldas a la puerta de entrada.

Snape se centró en el piano. ¿Granger tocaba? ¿Por qué no había visto piano alguno en la habitación de la chica?

- ¡Ay, Hermione, toca algo! – Pidió la rubia – me encantaría irme con alguna de sus melodías en la cabeza.

Hermione se mordió el labio. No le gustaba tocar delante de la gente y Luna había tardado meses en que le tocase algo, pero se iba… Y no sabía cuándo la iba a volver a ver así que…

- ¡Quiero esa de la chica! – Exclamó Luna en cuanto vio que Hermione aceptaba – la versión reducida claro, no tengo una hora para estar aquí.

La castaña asintió y, tras hechizar su baúl para que todo se fuese guardando en su sitio, se sentó en el piano y se dispuso a tocar "Para Elisa" de Beethoven. Tocar el piano siempre había sido una buena forma de evadirse del mundo real. Tocar el piano era una buena forma de conocerse a uno mismo, a través de las canciones uno podía saberse como uno se sentía realmente. Así, mientras uno estuviera triste sus canciones tendrían un toque depresivo, incluso cuando se tocaban los allegros más animados y rápidos. Tocar el piano también era una forma de representar el mundo y verlo como uno quería, de traspasar los límites de lo humanamente posible… Si uno podía llegar a interpretar la Sonata Hammerklavier opus 106 de Beethoven, se podía comer el mundo entero con un solo paso.

…

Albus y Luna escuchaban maravillados la interpretación de Hermione, y Snape también, pero al parecer él estaba viendo algo que los demás no, aunque algo le decía que Lovegood lo veía pero al estar acostumbrada no decía nada y que Albus simplemente estaba tan acostumbrado a las cosas raras que esto no era algo notable.

Desde la segunda nota había surgido de la chica una especie de aura rojiza, casi como las llamas, que se iba moviendo al compás de lo que tocaba la castaña, llegando un momento en el que parecía ocupar todo el espacio y tenerles dentro de una especie de burbuja.

Minutos después, cuando la canción acabó, fue como su esa aura se metiese por las paredes, impregnando cada cosa de ella misma.

- ¡Fantástico! – Exclamó Lovegood tirándose sobre Hermione – tienes que enseñarme a tocar. ¡Sería estupendo!

Estuvieron despidiéndose unos minutos más hasta que Albus y Luna se marcharon.

- Es tarde y mañana hay clases, mejor que vayamos a dormir – indicó Snape – tenga, por si le cuesta – añadió dándole un frasco de dormir sin sueños.

Vio como la chica entraba en su habitación y, tras disimuladamente realizar un hechizo de alarma que se uniese al suyo de vigilancia se metió en la suya, que tenía un aspecto similar a la de Granger pero con "sus colores".

Tumbado en la cama se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. ¡Ahora tenía a Granger durmiendo al lado! ¡Con un hechizo de vigilancia que le servía para notar cualquier estado en el que se encontrase la chica! Se centró un poco y la notó llena de miedo, angustia y tristeza. Ya echaba de menos a su amiga Lovegood… Pero notaba su energía envolviéndola y sonrío al imaginársela con la capa cubriéndola entera, tal como los niños se cubren con las sábanas para que los monstruos no se les comiesen.

Sintió un estremecimiento cuando las palabras de la rubia acudieron a su mente…

_Sea paciente con ella profesor, ha sufrido mucho. Espero que usted sea el adecuado para sanar sus heridas, hemos estado esperándole mucho. Y no tema por su pasado, como habrá podido ver con usted se siente distinta, aunque ella no lo sepa aún._

¿Qué significaban aquellas palabras? ¿Por qué le había sonado tal como Trelawley con su profecía sobre Potter? No le hacía ni pizca de gracia que tanto Albus como Lovegood, al parecer, pensasen que entre Granger y él podía haber algo… ¡No lo entendía! Por Merlín, ya no era sólo el poder ser su hija, era todo. Los posibles abusos eran lo que más le atormentaba, las reacciones reacias de la chica lo martirizaban desde que empezó a verlas… ¡Si incluso se llenaba de pánico cuando Albus o Hagrid intentaban abrazarla! No quería ni imaginarse la profundidad del trauma…

Empezó a dolerle la cabeza, así que decidió ponerse a dormir y dejar que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar. Y así estuvo hasta que, en un momento dado de la noche, sintió su puerta abrirse. ¿Qué? Giró la cabeza dispuesto a increpar a quien fuese, que obviamente sólo podría ser cierta sabelotodo, pero sus palabras murieron en cuanto la vio.

La chica estaba ante su cama vestida con ese pijama que dejaba poco a la imaginación, sí, pero había algo raro. Encendió una tenue luz y se le erizó el vello al ver que la chica mantenía los ojos cerrados, llenos de lágrimas. Frunció el ceño cuando vio una pequeña muestra de esa energía extraña que había visto envolviendo su mano, para después deslizarse hasta la espalda de la chica y empujarla.

La según parecía sonámbula chica se deslizó dentro de su cama y se abrazó a él por la espalda. Iba a decir algo pero…

- No se mueva.

Una suave vocecita, muy similar a la de la castaña, surgió de la bolita de energía que se mantenía ante sus ojos. ¿Cómo? Intentó soltar la mano femenina que se aferraba a su camiseta, pero de nuevo la voz de la energía de la chica le paró.

- Tengo miedo… Déjeme estar así… Con usted no hay miedo…

Se quedó completamente paralizado. ¿Cómo? ¿Estaba escuchando eso? ¿La voz de una bola de energía? ¿Sería como una especie de consciencia? Definitivamente algo iba mal en su cabeza.

Y sin embargo, por alguna razón, su mano, que intentaba soltar la de la chica, la envolvió y se aferró a ella, y su cuerpo y mente decidieron que, estando tan bien como estaba, sintiendo el pequeño y caliente cuerpo de la chica en su espalda, lo mejor era rendirse al sueño.

* * *

><p>¡Y aquí estoy! Sí, ya sé que esta vez me he retrasado mucho muchísisimo, pero no queráis saber cómo estoy… ¿Sabéis esos días en los que te levantas y sólo quieres que caiga una bomba en el planeta y que todo y todos se vayan a la mierda? ¿O que te caiga a ti y desaparecer? Pues así llevo yo toooodo el jodido mes. Y aun me dura la rachita… por suerte todo indica que a partir de la semana que viene o la siguiente conseguiré trabajo, así que a ver si la cosa se calma…<p>

Pero bueno… espero que este cap os haya gustado lo suficiente como para perdonarme.

¿Qué os ha parecido el cap? Finalmente Hermione está en la misma zona que Snape y Luna puede tomarse ese descanso que tanta falta le hace. Y aun así se negaba a irse si Hermione no quería… Ya quisiera yo tener amigas así _

¿Qué os parece el cambio? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué creéis que será esa energía? Mira que poner a Hermione a dormir con Snape… ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el hechizo de vigilancia o será algo completamente distinto? ¿Será la voz de Hermione, que de alguna manera se ha externizado?

En fin, espero que las musas me acompañen y dentro de dos semanas pueda publicar, si no… bueno, avisaré y ya sabréis que no estoy en mis capacidades para escribir.

¡Espero que os haya gustado y me muero por leer vuestras reviews!

**Yetsave**: ¡Muchas gracias por tu coment! Por lo que parece Luna se ha ido y estos dos empiezan "algo". A saber cómo seguirá…

**t****ercy-S-Scloe**: ¡Gracias! Está claro que si cualquiera de nosotras tuviese una capa con olor a Snape no la soltaría ni muerta.

**andy1980**: ¡Gracias!

**AdriSnape**: Muchas gracias y espero que en la uni todo te vaya bien ^^

**Mama Shmi**: seguro que Snape la ayuda, ya verás. ^^

**YazminSnape**: ains Minerva… como no hable ya me veo a Albus y Dumbledore moliéndola a Crucios y Veritaserum para que diga algo.

Sus cosas se han quemado, ¡pero la mochila no! Y seguro que Albus ha encargado ropa y enseres para ella.

**kirtash96**: ¡Gracias!

**Aome-Hime**: si has leído otros fics mios verás que tengo cierta tendencia al dramatismo jajaja ¡Pero normalmente las cosas acaban bien, o eso intento!

**kaily Snape**: ¡Gracias! ^^


	13. Comenzando

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Tocaban las cinco de la mañana cuando Snape notó que Granger era envuelta en esa extraña energía y salía de la cama, seguramente para volver a su cuarto. Se puso boca arriba, tocando instintivamente el pedazo de cama que había ocupado la chica. Que calentito… Se giró y se dio de lleno con la almohada en la que la chica había estado apoyando la cabeza. Olía bien… Sin poderlo evitar volvió a dormirse.<p>

Unos suaves toques en la puerta le obligaron a despertarse y vio a la chica asomándose por la puerta.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó confundido.

La chica abrió algo más la puerta hasta llegar a mostrarle la mesa con lo que parecía ser el desayuno, o al menos eso indicaban las tazas, la tetera y el plato con galletas.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Insistió levantándose.

La chica hizo el signo "I" y "II" con las manos. ¿¡Las 12!? Se levantó rápidamente y se metió en el baño para vestirse con más rapidez aún. ¡Las 12! ¿Cómo diantres había dormido tanto? Si normalmente dormía apenas cinco horas… Menos mal que era sábado.

Al salir se encontró a la chica sirviendo el té en las tazas, así que sin decir ni mu se sentó en una de las sillas y esperó a que la chica hiciese lo mismo. Se fijó en las galletas y frunció el ceño al ver que eran similares a las de la otra vez. Y parecían recién hechas.

- ¿Azúcar? – Preguntó educadamente mientras se echaba un terrón.

La chica hizo el signo de "2" mientras cogía una galleta.

- ¿Cuándo las ha hecho? – Inquirió cogiendo una también.

"_Hace un par de horas"._

- ¿Por qué no me ha despertado antes? – Insistió.

"_Iba a hacerlo, pero se le veía muy tranquilo_". Indicó ella. _"Imaginé que no suele dormir tan bien normalmente, así que…"_

Asintió. Sí, no solía dormir bien casi nunca, o más bien dicho nunca, pero algo le decía que la culpa la tenía la almohada… La almohada con su olor… Bufó. No, si ahora además de él afectarla a ella iba a resultar que ella le afectaba a él.

- ¿Tiene algún plan para hoy? – Preguntó, intentando sacarle algo más que frases en un papel.

"_La verdad es que no. ¿Usted?"_

- Tengo que corregir unos castigos y acabar con las Doxys – respondió restándole importancia.

Vio a la chica morderse el labio y removerse inquieta.

- ¿Podría ayudarme? – Preguntó antes de que ella pudiese decir nada, para ahorrarle quizá el "mal trago" – hay mucho que hacer y hoy me siento especialmente vago.

La chica soltó una pequeña risita y asintió, así que tras acabar de desayunar y recoger se fueron al laboratorio del hombre.

Snape estaba preparando las cosas para las Doxys cuando Granger cogió dos trozos de madera y con un movimiento de varita los transformó en una especie de gafas enormes.

"_Es lo que usan los soldadores en el mundo muggle para que las chispas no les dañen. También las usan los buzos para poder ver bajo el agua"_. Indicó ella cuando la miró rara.

Se colocaron las gafas y él se sorprendió al notar lo cómodas que eran. Y lo mejor: si esas Doxys expulsaban el maldito líquido no les dañarían.

Cerca de cuatro horas después estaban acabando el nuevo Doxycida para los dichosos bichos.

- ¿Tiene hambre? – Preguntó Snape debido a la hora.

Granger alzó los hombros indiferentemente, así que para evitar que la pobre se desmayara en su laboratorio decidió que era mejor hacer un descanso. Salieron a la salita y les ordenó a los elfos que les trajesen algo rico.

Los elfos optaron por traerles canalones, algo de ensalada y unos trozos de pastel de fresa y queso.

Comieron en silencio y casi sin mirarse. Ninguno creía tener hambre pero en cuanto el olorcito de la comida llegó a sus fosas nasales sus estómagos empezaron a rugir cual leones.

- Retomaremos el trabajo en una hora – indicó al acabar mientras los elfos recogían – sea puntual – finalizó marchándose a su habitación.

Snape se dejó caer sobre la cama soltando un suspiro. Granger en sus mazmorras… Granger trabajando con él… ¡Granger durmiendo con él! Tenía Granger hasta en la sopa… Y lo peor es que no le importaba.

Que extraño que era aquello. Hacía menos de veinticuatro horas que la tenía en su espacio y no sentía la molestia de siempre. No le importaba que ella estuviese ahí. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Una suave melodía empezó a colarse por los espacios de su puerta y se levantó para ver que era, aunque imaginaba que podía ser. Con la agilidad que le caracterizaba se escabulló hacia la habitación de la chica y se quedó observando como tocaba. Esta vez era un ritmo dulce que recordaba a una nana.

Que suave…

Sin darse cuenta empezó a acercarse a la chica, que volvía a estar envuelta en esa energía extraña, y acabó sentando a su lado.

Observaba embelesado como los dedos de la chica se movían por encima de las teclas sin casi esfuerzo aparente. ¡Era increíble! Ahora entendía como tenía un manejo tan bueno de la varita.

La canción acabó pero, al contrario que la otra vez, aquella extraña, y aun así cálida, energía seguía envolviéndolos. Vio a la chica girarse y quedársele mirando. Sus ojos… sus ojos tenían brillo, no el brillo que tendrían de forma normal seguramente, pero algo era algo.

- ¿Quiere aprender?

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa. ¿Granger había hablado sin problema alguno? ¿Y se estaba ofreciendo a enseñarle a tocar?

Antes de que pudiese responder tenía las suaves manos de la chica cogiendo las suyas y colocándole los dedos sobre las teclas.

- Es como jugar con varias varitas a la vez – indicó la chica – o como tener una moneda bailando entre los dedos.

Granger realizó un movimiento en escala sobre las teclas y le cedió el sitio. La imitó, aunque con considerable dificultad. Hizo la escala unas cuantas veces más hasta que le salía con bastante fluidez.

- La escala está formada por las notas de do a sí. Do, re, mi, fa, sol, la, si – indicó ella tocando cada tecla – las negras hacen los sostenidos y los bemoles.

Por alguna razón la mente de Snape grababa cada palabra que decía la chica. Nunca le había interesado la música pero por alguna razón no podía parar de memorizar cada cosa. Ya no sabía si es que de verdad le estaba gustando el piano, si era culpa de la extraña energía que les envolvía o el tener a la chica hablando sin problemas con él…

- Pruebe a hacer dos escalas con las manos coordinando los movimientos – ordenó ella – e intente usar todos los dedos.

Colocó las manos sobre las teclas e intentó realizar el mismo movimiento con ambas manos. Diez veces después las ganas de pegarle una patada al dichoso piano eran enormes en él. ¡No le salía ni a la de tres! Cuando no se aceleraba se equivocaba y cuando no se equivocaba iba demasiado lento.

- No se estrese – pidió ella – si se impacienta no le saldrá nunca. Pruebe a ir coordinando teclas una a una.

Respiró hondo y empezó tal y como ella le había dicho. Do; do y re; do, re y mí;… Varias veces después consiguió dominar la escala entera a dos manos, aunque sus movimientos eran lentos y dubitativos.

La chica dio unas palmaditas.

- Ahora probemos con una canción sencilla – indicó – hay una canción que todos los principiantes aprenden, "Frere Jacques".

La chica empezó a toquetear las teclas y una curiosa y animada cancioncilla surgió del piano. La segunda vez lo hizo canturreando la corta pero bonita canción. Tras eso cogió una hoja de papel y le hizo una partitura a lo rápido, aunque en realidad lo único que hizo fue escribir las notas.

- Inténtelo usted – pidió.

Snape se concentró al máximo, recordando que tecla correspondía con qué nota. Las primeras veces se equivocó en varias notas, pero al cabo de varios intentos consiguió que la canción sonara más o menos decente.

- ¡Maldito piano! – Bufó exasperado.

¡Él! ¡El maestro de pociones de toda Inglaterra! ¡Capaz de haber jugado a dos bandas durante tantos años! ¿Y no podía tocar una simple cadena de 30 notas? Miró a la chica y la vio tapándose la boca en un vano intento por no reírse.

- ¿Qué le hace tanta gracia? – Espetó, quizá demasiado bruscamente.

La chica se puso seria de repente y aquella tranquila atmósfera desapareció de inmediato. El brillito de sus ojos, que se había mantenido durante todo el rato de piano, desapareció y la Granger de siempre se fue con él, quedando la sombra que se había creado tras la regla.

Se maldijo inmediatamente. ¡No podía mantener la bocaza cerrada, no!

La chica miraba al piano y a él como si no entendiese que hacía ahí. ¿No lo recordaba? Respiró hondo y colocó los dedos sobre las teclas, empezando a tocar la canción que hacía apenas unos segundos había aprendido.

Acabó la canción y vio como la chica cogía un papel y empezaba a escribir.

_Es una canción muy bonita. ¿Seguimos con las Doxys? _

Lo que fuera que había estado con ellos durante el último rato, se había ido. Si no estuviese con la chica ahora, seguramente se daría de puñetazos. Con un suspiro asintió y volvieron al laboratorio.

Se centraron en acabar los trabajos, puesto que la poción de las Doxys estaba en el fuego.

Ya había pasado una semana y Snape no sabía si tirarse por un puente o pegarse un tiro. De piano hacia afuera la chica era el mismo despojo que siempre, pero cuando estaba en el piano y esa energía los envolvía era tan… distinto.

En esa semana había aprendido a tocar el piano bastante bien. Ya podía interpretar varias de las sinfonías de Mozart, Beethoven o Chopin. Y era bastante más fácil de lo que podía parecer a simple vista.

Estaba trabajando en su laboratorio creando unas pociones fertilizadoras para el dichoso jardín de Dumbledore cuando una ráfaga de tiempo, que ni siquiera pudo saber de dónde venía, tiró una rama de romero en su caldero.

Y todo explotó.

Humo, un olor asfixiante… Todo le ardía… Le picaban los ojos y la garganta… Apenas podía levantarse del suelo…

Y entonces…

Una rendija de luz apareció, seguramente de la puerta abriéndose, y escuchó esa ya conocía voz llamándole desesperadamente. Pero no pudo hacer mucho más puesto que todo se volvió negro.

Sentía unas suaves caricias en la mejilla. Unas caricias que nunca antes había sentido. ¿Le habrían acariciado alguna vez así? No sabía ni por qué se lo preguntaba, ya sabía que a él nunca le habían acariciado, ni así ni de otra manera. Las únicas veces que había estado con una mujer eran para desfogarse de sus malditas necesidades humanas…

Intentó levantarse o decir algo, pero al parecer su cuerpo no estaba por la misión. Las caricias pasaron de su mejilla a su pecho y se estremeció, aunque no podía decir que su cuerpo lo hubiese hecho realmente.

Segundos después esas suaves caricias se transformaron en un pequeño peso que no sabía reconocer. ¿Le habrían puesto algo encima? ¿Una manta quizá?

La temperatura del sitio en donde estuviese aumentó y volvió a quedarse inconsciente, o quizá dormido.

Unas gotas de agua cayendo sobre su frente le hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con Albus quitándole un paño húmedo de la frente.

- Severus, hijo – sonrió el anciano – que bien que ya hayas despertado.

- ¿Albus? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó desorientado.

- Algo pasó mientras estabas haciendo las pociones fertilizantes que hizo que éstas explotasen – explicó el director – llevas dos días inconsciente – suspiró.

Parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Dos días inconsciente?

Se levantó con ayuda del anciano y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación.

- ¿Y Granger? – Preguntó.

- La envíe a su cuarto. Casi no ha dormido – respondió Albus – se había emperrado en quedarse contigo, pero supongo que su cuerpo no puede aguantar tantas horas.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y una adormilada Granger entró por ella. En cuanto vio a Snape en pie sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente y empezaron a brillar de forma llorosa. En menos de un segundo estaba abrazando a Snape mientras lloraba.

Albus y Severus se miraron confusos y sorprendidos.

- Creí… creí que no iba a despertar – sollozó la chica – cuando le vi ahí tirado tuve tanto… miedo.

Dumbledore miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Snape, quién a su vez miraba de igual forma a la chica. El pocionista vio como sus brazos reaccionaban lentamente e intentó parar el impulso, pero al parecer no su cerebro y cuerpo tenían intenciones distintas. Acabó abrazando a la chica, que se tensó un poco pero nada en comparación a cuando la abrazaban Dumbledore o Hagrid, y acariciándole la espalda.

Albus estrechó los ojos y, sin hacer ruido alguno, salió de la habitación de Severus, quien lo mataba con la mirada.

- Granger, ya está… - susurró una vez la puerta se cerró – ya me he despertado.

La chica alzó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando con esos ojos tan bonitos que tenía. ¡Alto! ¿Por qué estaba él pensando que la chica tenía unos ojos bonitos incluso ahora que estaba llorando… por él? Se le encogió el estómago sólo de pensarlo.

- ¿Ya se encuentra bien? ¿No sería mejor que continuase descansando? – Preguntó ella usando una vocecita que mandó escalofríos por toda su espina dorsal.

- Según Albus he estado durmiendo dos días. ¿No cree que ya me he pasado descansando? – Preguntó bromeando.

La chica se mordió el labio y alzó los hombros.

- Fue víctima de una explosión… y aún tiene secuelas del ataque de Nagini… No le iría mal tomarse el resto de la semana de descanso… - argumentó ella.

Casi se le escapa la risa. La miró alzando la ceja y sin siquiera preguntarse porque seguían abrazados.

- ¿Y usted? Albus me ha dicho que se ha quedado conmigo… así que deduzco que no ha ido a clases… - supuso.

Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de un adorable rosado, aunque sus ojos seguían tristes.

- No creo que nadie me haya echado de menos… - aseguró ella.

Suspiró. Otra vez había metido la pata…

- Pero no se preocupe, seguramente no han dado nada que no sepa ya – anunció ella.

Snape no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Ya estaba ahí el sabelotodismo de nuevo…

- Aun así… Y que de esto no se entere nadie o me veré obligado a obliviarla… - empezó a decir incluso sorprendiéndose a sí mismo – muchas gracias por cuidarme – soltó mientras una de sus manos se dirigía a la coronilla femenina y se inclinaba para dejar un suave beso sobre la frente de la chica.

Cuando se apartó y la miró, temiendo haberse sobrepasado. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido eso? ¿De dónde había salido esa muestra de afecto? Se encontró con una mirada tan brillante como sorprendida de la chica, que lo observaba con la boca abierta. Seguramente ella estaba tan sorprendida como él por el hecho. ¡El murciélago sabía ponerse tierno! Irrisorio…

Se separó de ella y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. En el momento de cruzar el umbral la miró por el rabillo del ojo y se la encontró acariciándose la fuente con una boba sonrisa en los labios. ¿Qué pasaba ahora? ¿Tanto le había impactado eso? Alzó los hombros y volvió a fulminar a Albus, que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, ya que le estaba mirando con una de sus perversas sonrisas.

* * *

><p>¡Volví! Bueno, de primeras quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero si alguno ha leído mis otros fics ya sabrá por qué. Si no, lo repito: he encontrado un curro que me va a estar robando cerca de 12h diarias de lunes a viernes durante unos dos meses. Así que durante el finde me veo obligada a hacer lo que no he hecho durante la semana (compras, salir, ir al gim, limpieza…) y mi tiempo para escribir se reduce a una milésima de lo que era. Por suerte, según parece, cuando pasen estos dos meses "de entrenamiento" tendré un horario más normal (de esos que a las 5-6 de la tarde ya estás en casa) y podré volver a mi ritmo normal.<p>

Y bueno, lo que ya he dicho en los otros dos fics: de actualizar cada 2 semanas tengo que pasar a 3-4 porque el tiempo simplemente no me da y las musas no están muy activas…

¿Qué tal os ha parecido el cap? ¿Intenso? A mí me lo ha parecido bastante, aunque creo que el siguiente lo será más aún. ¿Os imagináis a Severus tocando el piano? ¡A mi me parece monísimo _

¡Espero que os haya gustado el cap y espero vuestras reviews!

**Yetsave**: me agrada que te guste el cap. Y sobre las palabras de Luna… bueno, creo que todos sabemos lo que significan. ¿Será una especie de complot entre Luna y Dumbledore para juntar a esos dos? ¿Lo conseguirán? Quién sabe…

**kirtash96**: ¡Gracias!

**mama shmi**: ¡Gracias!

**andy1980**: ¡Me alegra leer eso! Y si, es lo que tienen las recuperaciones…

**Aome-Hime**: la verdad es que no tengo pensando incluir a nadie más en la historia, ni centrarme en lo que les pase a Ron, Harry y cía… Me gusta tenerla centrada en Severus y Hermione tal como está. Sobre el fic Luc-Mione tengo pensado uno, pero hasta que no acabe los que tengo no quiero empezarlo o la liaré parda.

**YazminSnape****:** ¿Qué será esa energía? Quién sabe… Pero parece que es algún tipo de rastro de la "Hermione de antes".

**tercy-S-Scloe**: ¡Gracias!

**LoveReyna**: ¡Pues aquí está!


	14. No me matéis TT

¡Buenas tardes!

Os escribo para deciros que no sé cuánto tardaré en actualizar (pero no desesperéis, que no pienso abandonar la historia ni de coña).

Mi "depre" se ha ido, pero ahora tengo otros problemas más gordos. Entre ellos que finalmente me han pillado en el curro en el que me estaban formando y resulta que sigo con el mismo horario que en el entrenamiento. Vamos, que salgo de casa a las 9 de la mañana y vuelvo cerca de las 8 de la tarde…. Y luego ponte a limpiar, hacer la cena y comida del día siguiente, cositas por allí y por allá…

¿Y los findes? Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que mi trabajo consiste en estar sentada TOOOODO el rato he decidido, por el bien de mi salud, apuntarme a un gimnasio al que voy Sábados y Domingos por la mañana. Y por la tarde bueno, toca ir a comprar, quedar con la familia, y todo lo que no hay tiempo de hacer en otro momento.

Y si a eso le añadimos que estoy haciendo obras en casa (haciéndolas yo, porque no hay dinero para contratar a un experto) pues ya os podéis imaginar el lío que llevo montado.

Dicho esto, perdonad la espera y espero que comprendáis que por mucho que adore escribir las obligaciones son las obligaciones -.-'

¡Nos vemos!


	15. Imposible

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>La convivencia entre Hermione y Snape se había hecho de lo más extraña, extrañamente cómoda. Mientras que en las clases era la silenciosa Granger, durante el tiempo que pasaban en la habitación parecía volver a ser la misma de siempre.<p>

Desde el incidente la chica hablaba cuando estaba a solas con Snape, pero solo con él. Si había alguien más no decía ni pío, ni siquiera si ese alguien era Dumbledore o Hagrid.

Snape no podía estar más intrigado por el suceso, sobre todo porque la chica no parecía recordar nada sobre las noches cuando, en un seguramente estado de sonambulismo, acudía a su cama para marcharse cuando el sol empezaba a despuntar.

No podía decir que aquello le resultase incómodo, después de todo la chica parecía ir recuperándose poco a poco, pero le daba verdadero pánico pensar que alguien como ella, una simple adolescente con vete tú a saber qué clase de trauma infantil, podía afectarle tanto. No tenía explicación a su recién adquirida capacidad de dormir casi siete horas y lo único que sabía es que tenía algo que ver con ella.

Y a eso se le añadía el hecho de que apenas quedasen cuatro días para la visita de los del ministerio…

La chica no había vuelto a atacarse a sí misma ni nada parecido, y eso era algo bueno, sin duda, pero no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar cuando los investigadores acudiesen. ¿Y si los muy cabrones decían algo que provocase una recaída? ¿Y si decidían que estaba loca y la encerraban? ¿Y si la obligaban a recordar lo que fuera que tenía escondido? Le daba pavor pensar en las miles de reacciones que podía tener la chica.

Se sentía molesto en sobremanera con Mcgonagall. La mujer había acabado contando que efectivamente la chica había sufrido abusos y que en primer curso la hechizó para que ese "sentimiento" quedase escondido y no afectase a su relación con sus compañeros, pero no consiguieron sacarle cuando pasó o quién se lo hizo. ¿Quizá no lo sabía?

Aquella tarde estaban tranquilamente en la salita de sus habitaciones, ambos enfrascados en sus cosas: ella con los deberes y él corrigiendo unos trabajos. El profesor notaba su vista cansada y en un vano intento por recuperarse alejó la vista de las letras. Se frotó los ojos y se quedó mirando la chimenea, en la que crepitaba un suave fuego.

Su vista voló involuntariamente hasta la chica, que estaba plenamente concentrada consultando tres libros a la vez para hacer su trabajo de historia. Parecía estar confundida con algo así que se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta colocarse tras ella.

- ¿Algún problema? – Preguntó.

La chica le miró con cara enfurruñada.

- ¡Esto es un rollo! – Chilló – un libro dice que fue Stephen Howl el que acabó con la revolución de los duendes tras negociar con ellos el poder que tenían en los bancos, otro dice que fue Jason Kick y el otro dice que fue un grupo de magos varios. ¿Quién leches fue? – Preguntó tirando bruscamente la pluma a la mesa y cruzándose de brazos.

Snape no pudo evitar reír ante el infantil comportamiento que demostraba la chica. Jamás en su vida se hubiese imaginado que Granger fuese así, pero había descubierto que cuando se enfadaba era como una niña de cinco años, sobre todo cuando había algo que ella consideraba injusto.

Cogió los libros y observó detenidamente los textos.

- Granger, debería revisar su capacidad de comprensión lectora – la medio regañó – tanto Jason Kick como Stephen Howl ayudaron a terminar con la revolución junto con otros magos, pero depende del bando que lo explique, si magos o duendes, le dan más importancia a uno o a otro – explicó – lo pone aquí mismo – señaló.

La chica hinchó los mofletes mientras estrechaba los ojos.

- Lleva cuatro horas enganchada a los libros – recordó él – su cerebro debe estar convirtiéndose en papilla – aseguró – será mejor que se tome un descanso y continúe luego.

Se sentaron ambos en el sofá y observaron el fuego. Era irónico como algo como eso podía mantenerlos en tanta calma. Los minutos empezaron a pasar y sin darse cuenta ambos se quedaron completamente dormidos.

"_Recuerda que eres mía. Sólo mía. Recuerda que estás marcada por mí. Nadie, NADIE más querrá tocarte tras saberlo. Porque sólo yo puedo hacerlo". _

Unos espasmódicos movimientos hicieron que Snape se despertase y mirase a su alrededor confundido. Los truenos resonaban por toda la estancia y Granger se removía incómoda en su sitio.

El hechizo se hizo notar: empezó a ahogarse y a sentir como los ojos le picaban enormemente. Cogió a la chica y se la colocó en el regazo, acunándola para intentar parar la posible pesadilla que estaba teniendo. Invocó el conjuro de calma.

Nada. La chica servía revolviéndose y llenándose de pánico. Lo probó con más fuerza e intensidad, pero aquello seguía con funcionar. ¿Qué pasaba? Probó el conjuro de todas las formas que se le ocurrieron pero aquello seguía sin funcionar.

Finalmente, harto de que sus intentos no surtiesen efecto, dejó a la chica en el sofá y con algo de cosa convocó un _aguamenti_. La chica despertó de golpe, soltando un agudo chillido y levantándose como un resorte. Le observó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras respiraba agitadamente.

- ¿Está usted bien? – Preguntó agachándose hasta su altura.

La chica parpadeó rápidamente hasta que se le quedo mirando fijamente. De un momento a otro se vio tirado de espaldas con la chica sobre él llorando desconsoladamente.

Se sentó y acomodó a la chica en su regazo de nuevo, sintiéndose totalmente confundido por la falta de incomodidad que sentía. ¿No era él el que odiaba los abrazos y demás?

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en la misma posición y tampoco era que se preocupara mucho por ello, pero cuando finalmente la chica paró de llorar la separó de él levemente.

- ¿Mejor? – Preguntó secándole los rastros de lágrimas del rostro.

La chica asintió y sorbió un par de veces.

- ¿Puedo preguntar que pesadilla ha tenido para que haya tenido que despertarla de esta manera? – Inquirió levantándolos y sentándolos en el sofá.

La chica miró sus dedos unos instantes, como pensándose que decir, así que le cogió por el mentón y la hizo mirarle.

- Sabe que puede confiar en mí, ¿verdad? – Recordó intentando animarla.

La chica se mordió el labio.

- No merezco nada – susurró bajando la mirada.

Snape frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué dice eso? – Preguntó sorprendido.

- Estoy sucia…

Aquella declaración le impactó.

- No diga tonterías – pidió – su condición de hija de muggles no…

- No es eso – le interrumpió ella abrazándose a sí misma – no… yo no… usted… usted debería… - balbuceó – no… no puedo quedarme aquí – aseguró levantándose.

Snape se levantó y la paró en cuando empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué tonterías está diciendo? – Preguntó girándola - ¿A dónde diantres quiere ir?

- Da… eso da igual… - aseguró ella mirando hacia todos lados.

Granger hizo un nuevo intento de marcharse y tuvo que cogerla por los hombros.

- Granger, dígame que es lo que le ocurre – ordenó.

- N-no me pasa nada – dijo ella – yo… yo… Tengo que irme… - balbuceó.

- Ah, no. Eso sí que no. Le prometí a Albus que cuidaría de usted y eso voy a hacer – aseguró.

- No debe – susurró ella – si sigue a mi lado usted…

- Si sigo a su lado no me va a pasar nada – bufó exasperado él - ¡Vamos! ¿Se cree que me voy a morir por cuidarla tras llevar dos décadas jugando al espía?

La chica le miró mordiéndose el labio.

- ¿Granger, que es tan malo como para que piense eso? – Preguntó, no estando del todo seguro de si quería saber la respuesta o no.

La chica empalideció.

- Profesor, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? – Preguntó dubitativa.

- Claro – aseguró él.

- ¿Le parezco… bonita?

Snape abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y trago hondo. ¿Acaba de escuchar lo que creía? ¿Granger le preguntaba eso? Sus ojos se pasearon involuntariamente por el cuerpo de la chica. ¿Bonita? ¡Claro que lo era! Ni siquiera hacía falta que uno se fijase mucho.

Un rostro angelical formado por unos ojos miel encantadores, una graciosa naricilla y unos labios rosados y de aspecto suave; un cabello dorado formando por rizos incontrolables que daban ganas de tocar; un cuerpo fino y ligero, como el de una muñeca… ¿Cómo podía preguntar eso una chica así?

Un escalofrío le recorrió entero cuando se fijó en lo que había pensado. ¿Desde cuándo se había fijado tanto en ella? ¿Y desde cuándo la veía tan deseable? ¿Cómo había pasado eso?

- Lo sabía… - escuchó – nadie…

Granger hizo ademán de meterse en su habitación pero la cogió antes.

- No, espere Granger, no es lo que usted cree – aseguró.

- Es igual. Nadie podría verme así, soy asquerosa…

Aquello hizo que le hirviese la sangre.

- ¡No diga sandeces! – Bramó - ¿Pero cómo pretende que yo responda a eso? – Preguntó - ¡Soy su profesor, demonios!

- ¡Da igual quién sea! – Exclamó ella al punto del lloro – da igual quién sea… - sollozó.

La cogió por los hombros, desesperado por que dijera algo más que cosas en contra suya.

- Granger, por Merlín. ¡Mírese! – Pidió - ¿Acaso está ciega?

Pero la chica no parecía atender a razones. Repetía una y otra vez lo mismo mientras intentaba zafarse de él. Estaba empezando a desquiciarse. ¿Cómo hacerla entrar en razón? ¿Cómo? Su vista se centró en los labios femeninos, ahora inflamados por tanto mordisco, y su cuerpo reaccionó sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

Un suave jadeo surgió de la boca femenina cuando, tras atraparla de las muñecas para que dejara de intentar golpearle, sus labios se adueñaron de su boca.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No lograba comprender porque de repente había sentido tal necesidad de juntar ambas bocas, ni mucho menos comprendía porque le estaba gustando tanto y no podía despegarse de ella.

Tan suave. Tan dulce. Tan caliente… Notaba como la chica respondía y eso lo confundía más aún, pero cuando intentó separarse la chica le cogió por las solapas de la camisa y le pegó más a él.

Y ambos gimieron.

Snape se separó y observó a la chica como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. Ambos respiraban agitadamente y ella tenía las mejillas con un hermoso color rosado, aunque algo le decía que él también.

- Esto ha… - intentó decir – Granger… Esto no… No es…

- No lo diga – pidió ella – por favor…

- ¡Soy su profesor! – Recordó.

- Pero… sólo usted… no-no lo entiendo – aseguró ella – usted es… es extraño.

Snape se revolvió el pelo nerviosamente. Aun notaba el ritmo acelerado de su corazón y su respiración se negaba a calmarse, amén de que las ganas de volver a besarla estaban más que presentes. Cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse pero los volvió a abrir cuando unas suaves manos cogieron sus mejillas.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella acercándose más.

- Granger… no… - pidió sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Los suaves labios de la chica volvieron a posarse sobre los suyos y ahogo un jadeo, aunque sus manos decidieron que estaban mejor en las caderas de la chica que en otro lado.

Un nuevo gemido de Granger le hizo perder el control. Los hizo caminar hasta el sofá, sentándose en él y llevándose a la chica hacia su regazo.

No podía controlarse. Quería parar. Quería decirle a la chica que ese comportamiento no era adecuado entre ellos. Quería apartarla de él… ¿Por qué su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante sus órdenes? ¿Por qué con cada caricia que le daba a la chica y con cada suspiro que daba ella en respuesta sentía más ganas de… de…?

Empalideció y la separó bruscamente de él, dejándola sobre el sofá y levantándose. ¡No, eso no! No podía estar pensando en eso sabiendo lo que sabía… ¡Y aunque eso no existiese tampoco! ¡Por Merlín! Granger podía ser su hija, era su alumna…

La chica le miraba notablemente alterada desde su sitio. Con esas mejillas sonrosadas que le daban un aspecto tan divino…

- No… Esto no… - dijo Snape tragando compulsivamente – esto no puede volver a repetirse. ¿Entiende, Granger? Soy su profesor, esto no está bien.

Y antes de que la chica dijese algo caminó rápidamente, casi corrió, hasta su habitación. Una vez allí cerró con llave y se sentó sobre la cama, tirándose del pelo convulsivamente.

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Aun sentía los besos de la chica en sus labios y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

- Mierda. Mierda. ¡Mierda! – Bramó empezando a caminar de un sitio a otro.

Aquello no podía estar pasando. Él no podía estar teniendo pensamientos de ese tipo con ella. ¡No era correcto! ¡Ni moral! ¡Ni nada!

Notó pasos tras su puerta y como ella intentaba abrir la puerta sin éxito alguno.

- ¡Váyase a su habitación! – Ordenó – pídale la cena a los elfos, yo no tengo hambre. Y voy a insonorizar esto, así que no intente hablarme.

Y dicho esto hechizó la habitación para que ningún sonido saliese ni entrase.

- Necesito una ducha… - suspiró.

* * *

><p>¡Buajajaj! ¡Ya me tenéis de vuelta! Sé que ha sido una larga temporada sin vernos pero espero que este capítulo os guste ^^<p>

Comentaros que el curro me va muy bien. De hecho desde mediados del mes pasado, que me subieron de categoría, soy Senior Agent (vamos, superior a una teleoperadora normal, currando como uno de los jefazos y cobrando lo mismo que el teleoperador, pero bue) y estoy de lo más contenta en el curro (aunque ya no tanto al pensar en mi tiempo libre, que es lo siguiente a nulo T_T).

¿Qué os ha parecido el cap? ¿Impactante? ¿Qué será lo que tiene Snape para que Hermione no se ponga histérica con él?

YazminSnape: ¡Espero que te haya gustado el cap! Al menos Minerva ya ha dicho que pasó, aunque sin detalles.

kirtash96: ¡Gracias! Calma, no se pueden hacer esas cosas muy rápido en este caso (aunque algo me dice que han estado a puntito…).

Aome-Hime: ains, el LucMione. Tengo el borrador hecho, pero como empiece ese fic sin acabar estos 4 que tengo me va a dar un patatús.

¿Acaso no ha ido bien que le explote la poción en la cara? Jajaja. Y por muy bueno que seas en algo, siempre puedes tener fallos. A saber con lo que estaba trabajando para eso.

Sobre Lunita… pues no sé, me lo estoy pensando muy mucho jiji.

Yetsave: en un caso así quién no se pondría a hablar...

AnitaSnape: poco a poco avanzan, aunque casi acaban pasándose cuatro pueblos jajaja

Guest: ¡Ni loca!

¡Espero vuestras reviews y, aunque no sé cuándo podré publicar de nuevo, os aseguro que os estaré leyendo y moviendo los engranajes de mi cabeza para traeros otro magnífico capítulo!


	16. Noticias

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Dos días pasaron y ninguno de los dos dijo nada al otro. Era como si nada hubiese pasado y Snape empezaba a pensar que el maldito desliz había provocado que la chica volviese a ese estado anterior de silencio. Y lo peor de todo era que ahora la chica le evitaba, cada vez que quería hablar con ella la veía salir huyendo.<p>

Se estaba empezando a desesperar. No quería ni pensar que la chica le viese como a un hombre cualquiera. De hecho le desesperaba más no saber por qué no quería ser eso para la chica… Una parte de él se había acostumbrado a ser el único capaz de sacarle más que miradas vacías. Era extraño, pero le hacía sentir… ¿especial? No es que él quisiese sentirse especial ni mucho menos, esa etapa de su vida ya había pasado hacía mucho, pero por alguna razón era una sensación que no le desagradaba…

Por suerte, la poca relación que tenían no era sólo a causa de la situación que pasaron. La temporada de exámenes estaba llegando y la chica solía encerrarse en su habitación a estudiar tranquila.

Además, él también estaba bastante ocupado. Por alguna razón esos días se encontraba con un humor de perros y, para varias, quiénes pagaban el plato eran los cabezas de troll de sus alumnos. Y entre eso, la preparación de los exámenes y la cantidad ingente de deberes que tenía que corregir (debía de empezar a recordar que castigar a los alumnos también repercutía en él…), solía pasarse el rato en el despacho/laboratorio y tampoco podía pasar mucho por la zona común que compartía con la chica.

O eso quería pensar…

Aquella fría mañana de viernes se despertó en el sillón de su despacho, para variar. No sabía por qué pero no quería dormir en su cama, era demasiado… fría. Y para variar también, alguien había colocado una cálida manta sobre su cuerpo.

Bufó. ¿Por qué quería mentirse? No era alguien cualquiera, no era como si Albus se colase en su despacho con la esperanza de jugar al ajedrez y al verlo ahí lo tapase para que no pillase una pulmonía, no era como si Hagrid mandase a alguno de sus bichos a taparle cuando veía las luces encendidas a través del lago… No, quién le tapaba no era alguien cualquiera, quién le tapaba era la única persona capaz de seguir preocupándose con él por muchas veces que la dañase, por muchas malas palabras que le dijese…

Ella.

Con disimulo se abrazó a la manta y caminó hacia la salita con paso lento, no sabía si la chica estaba allí y no quería molestarla si ese era el caso.

La encontró como la había encontrado las últimas veces: sentada en el sofá leyendo. Por alguna razón que no llegó a comprender fue hasta el sofá y se sentó en él, vigilando de reojo cada movimiento de la chica.

Ningún movimiento. La chica no había realizado movimiento alguno, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que él había llegado. Y eso por alguna razón le molestó. ¿Por qué hacía como si no estuviese allí?

Se fijó en la mesita que había delante de ellos y no le extrañó ni un ápice ver que en ella, sobre una bandeja, había colocadas dos tazas de té y un platito con bollos dulces. ¿Por qué siempre hacía lo mismo? Cuando se despertaba siempre tenía en la mesa una bandeja con té y pastas. Y lo mismo cuando salía de su despacho y la hora de la comida/cena ya había pasado, siempre tenía un plato de comida en su mesa.

Los minutos iban pasando y cada vez se sentía más molesto, y no entender por qué aquello le molestaba tanto, le molestaba aún más. Era una especie de bucle sin fin que no tenía ni idea de cómo parar.

Por suerte, no tuvo que aguantar mucho más esa horrible sensación. Por una vez en su vida agradeció que cierto viejo loco entrase en su habitación, como siempre sin avisar.

- ¡Buenos días a los dos! – Les saludó alegremente - ¿No subís a desayunar? – Preguntó – no os va a dar tiempo de comer algo antes de clases.

La castaña giró levemente la cabeza y señaló hacia la mesita que tenía delante. Los ojos de Albus brillaron con peligro y sonrió.

- Vaya, vaya, sí que te tienen bien cuidado Severus – bromeó – ya me extrañaba no verte por las cocinas, seguro que la jovencita Hermione te ha hecho buenos platos.

- ¿Qué tal si te callas y dices a que has venido, viejo metiche? – Bufó el profesor con notable molestia. ¿Es que ese viejo siempre tenía que ir diciendo estupideces?

Dumbledore se sentó en uno de los sillones que había al lado del sofá y los miró seriamente.

- La verdad es que a quién venía a ver es a Hermione – explicó suavemente.

- ¿Entonces me puedo ir a preparar las clases con esos bichos que tengo por alumnos? – Preguntó Snape levantándose.

- Tú mismo – respondió el director en ese tono de "puedes irte, pero estoy seguro de que lo que voy a decir te va a interesar".

El pocionista bufó y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, colocando su mejor expresión-sin-expresión que tenía.

- Te queda media hora – anunció mirando el reloj.

El anciano se mesó la barba y suspiró.

- Hermione, han llegado los papeles de la inmobiliaria – anunció con cuidado.

La cara de la chica cambió de golpe y ésta empalideció de golpe. Snape miró alternativamente a los dos, preguntándose qué tema era aquel.

- Severus, Hermione me pidió que contactase con una amiga que tengo, que se encarga de la compra-venta de pisos y casas – empezó a explicar Albus – mi amiga acaba de contactarme hoy diciéndome que hay una parejita interesada en la casa de los padres de Hermione y necesita que se vacíe.

Snape asintió, comprendiendo a qué venía el cambio de la chica. Vender la casa familiar… Incluso él, cuya vida en esa casa había sido un verdadero infierno, se resistía a venderla y seguía habitando en ella.

No quería ni imaginar lo difícil que era la castaña aquel tema… Sabía de buena tinta que la vida de la chica había sido bastante buena en relación a sus padres, lo que venía siendo una infancia de las mejores. Pero también entendía que la chica no pudiese volver a vivir a aquella casa, demasiados buenos recuerdos para un final demasiado traumático.

- ¿Y entonces? – Preguntó.

- Hay que ir a vaciar la casa – respondió de forma simple el director – y necesitaría que tú, Hermione, fueses. Sé que dejaste escondidos objetos valiosos cuando obliviaste a tus padres, objetos que dudo que quieras que acaben tirados en cualquier lado… - explicó – sé que es difícil, pero tú eres la única capaz de decidir que quiere y que no.

En este punto Severus estaba totalmente perdido.

- ¿Pero no dejó a sus padres en la casa tras el hechizo? – Le preguntó a la chica.

"_No. Tenía sus maletas preparadas y les dejé directamente en el aeropuerto con los billetes en la mano."_ Explicó ella. _"La casa se quedó tal y como la dejé al marcharme"._

- Por eso mismo necesitaría que fueras tú – repitió Albus – sólo tú puedes saber qué quieres conservar y qué no.

Snape miró a la castaña, que seguía con la misma expresión lúgubre que se le había colocado al principio. ¿De verdad Albus podía tener tan poco trato para hacer eso? ¿Para pedirle que fuese a "limpiar" la casa de sus fallecidos padres?

- Albus… ¿No crees que…? – Empezó a preguntar con un más que notable tono de enfado.

- Lo haré – soltó de golpe Hermione.

Ambos hombres la miraron sorprendidos, tanto por su ofrecimiento como por el hecho de que hablase.

- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó Albus.

- Lo estoy – respondió ella en el mismo tono.

El director suspiró y miró a Severus.

- ¿Puede acompañarte Severus al menos? – Propuso.

La castaña miró al pocionista y luego al director. Alzó los hombros y volvió a su libro.

- ¿Cuándo habría que ir? – Preguntó él.

- Mañana sábado mismo – respondió Albus – espero que no te importe acompañarla…

- No es como si ahora que lo has propuesto y ella aceptado tenga opción – bufó Snape – pero si te sirve de consuelo mi único propósito mañana era pasarme el día en el laboratorio haciendo pociones anti-hemorragias para esos cabezas de troll.

El director soltó una risita y se levantó.

- Entonces perfecto – sonrió – tendréis un traslador en la mesa a primera hora de la mañana – aseguró – y ahora me voy a una reunión en el ministerio. No os aburráis mucho en clase – rio marchándose por la puerta.

Y así volvieron a quedarse los dos, en absoluto silencio mientras se acababan el desayuno.

* * *

><p>¡Ya he vuelto! ¡Por fin! No sabéis como tenía la cabeza con las ideas que tenía en mente para el fic, aunque si os digo la verdad cuesta lo suyo plasmarlas en lo escrito…<p>

Bueno, pues tengo varias buenas noticias que a su vez hacen una mala.

Me han ascendido de nuevo en el curro, ahora soy una especie de jefecilla de jefecillos… Mismo horario y eso, pero mucho más trabajo, cosa que hace que al volver a casa lo único que quiera hacer es pegarme un tiro de lo que me duele la cabeza (espero que cuando me acostumbre la cosa cambie).

¡He vuelto a estudiar! Me he inscrito en un ciclo formativo de grado superior a distancia de administración y finanzas, cosa que hará que me quede menos tiempo para escribir, pero os prometo hacer lo que pueda.

Así que bueno… Curro, gym y nuevos estudios… Todo eso me deja con los findes sólo para escribir (los fics, mis propias historias y mis artículos de la revista), y teniendo en cuenta que todo lo que no pueda hacer durante la semana me toca hacerlo esos dos días… Pues bueno, que me meto en cada berenjenal que ni planeándolo.

¡Espero vuestras reviews con muchas ganas!

Yetsave: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que este cap también te haya gustado.

YazminSnape: ains Minerva… para matarla. Por ahora el cap del ministerio no llega, pero tiempo al tiempo.

kirtash96: ¡Estudios! Así estaré yo dentro de unos meses cuando me vengan los exámenes jajaja. Este cap también es cortito, pero espero que os guste a todos.

Mama Shmi: ¡Espero que te haya gustado!

Aome-Hime: pobre Sev… si el pobre está más que acojonado. Los secretos de Hermione se irán descubriendo, tranquila ;).

TercySScloe: ¡Gracias!

FenixFATA23: ¡Pues aquí estoy!

andy1980: ¡Gracias! La verdad es que, al contrario de lo que podáis estar pensando, no tengo relación alguna con el tema pero bueno… Leyendo se aprende mucho y obviamente estas cosas necesitan su tiempo.

FranSnapeH: ¡Gracias!


	17. Hundida

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>El día amaneció con un radiante sol que no compaginaba en nada con el aspecto lúgubre que tenían aquellas dos personas que, en completo silencio, tocaban el traslador y aparecían en un bonito pueblo muggle.<p>

- ¿Está segura de esto? – Preguntó Snape tentativamente.

- No es como si tuviese otra opción. Será mejor que acabemos con esto cuanto antes – respondió con desgana Hermione.

El hombre carraspeó ante el mal tono que había usado la chica, pero decidió que dadas las circunstancias lo mejor era obviar aquello y seguir con lo que tenían que hacer.

La castaña los guio hasta una preciosa casa de fachada blanca y tejado rojo, que casaba bastante bien con el diseño de todas las demás. Snape se sorprendió cuando entraron y se encontró con una sobria casa de dos plantas, toda decorada con colores pastel y con muebles en tonos tierra.

La casa había quedado tal como la chica la había dejado, aun con objetos diversos dentro, como si fuese una simple casa cuya familia se había ido de vacaciones.

- ¿Qué tiene que recoger? – Preguntó él.

- Básicamente lo que hay en el trastero – respondió Hermione subiendo por las escaleras.

La siguió hasta lo que sería la tercera planta, un enorme trastero lleno de cajas y algunos armarios.

- ¿Sólo esto? – Preguntó él, viendo que era bastante poco.

- Algunas cajas si, otras son simples trastos – explicó ella – voy a marcarlas.

- Las minimizaré y guardaré en la maleta – dijo él.

Se sentó en un pequeño baúl y observó pacientemente como la chica iba mirando cajas y marcándolas con un rotulador rojo. ¿Por qué no simplemente las marcaba con la varita? Supuso que, al igual que con muchas otras cosas, la chica prefería las maneras muggles.

Mientras esperaba no pudo evitar fijarse en la chica nuevamente. Llevaba unos pantalones tejanos, que aparentaban ser bastante cómodos, y un jersey rojo al más puro estilo Gryffindor. Realmente eran unas prendas que le quedaban perfectas.

Se reprendió mentalmente por haber estado mirándola tan fijamente y decidió ir hechizando las cajas que ya estaban marcadas.

La chica le miró un segundo, como si se estuviese preguntando qué estaba haciendo, pero luego se alzó de hombros y continuó con lo suyo.

Cerca de una hora después las cajas amontonadas se habían acabado y empezaron con las que había sobre los muebles. Había algunos armarios bastante altos, por lo que mientras la chica se encargaba de mirar las cajas de los muebles más bajos, fue bajándolas con un hechizo de levitación para ahorrar trabajo.

Era una tarea muy fácil, así que se puso a observar a la chica de nuevo. La había visto desechar cajas con algunos recuerdos familiares, como fotos o juguetes, y aunque algo en él le pedía a gritos que le dijese que tirar eso no le haría bien, no había podido decir nada. Demasiadas similitudes con él mismo, que apenas conservaba una simple foto de su madre y poco más.

Suspiró resignado y volvió a lo suyo.

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en una caja que había detrás de un par de cómodas, una caja escondida y tapada con una manta. Frunció el ceño, quizá fuese ropa de sus padres o algo similar.

Dirigió la varita hacia la caja y empezó a sacarla hacia el centro de la habitación.

- ¡No toque eso! – Sintió con la chica chillaba, desconcentrándole por un momento y provocando que la caja cayese sobre el suelo, con el consiguiente desparrame de las cosas que tenía dentro.

Un escalofrío corrió por el cuerpo de Snape cuando vio lo que había dentro. Muñecas, pero no muñecas normales de las que todas las niñas tienen. No. Eran muñecas que habían sido pintadas con rayas negras; cuyo pelo estaba quemado, cortado, sucio…; muñecas con agujas por el cuerpo, a las que les habían cortado cualquier parte del cuerpo; pero lo que más le impactó fue que todas tenían en alguna parte grabado un nombre, "Hermione".

Miró a la chica con sorpresa y la vio temblar mientras observaba las muñecas con el terror impregnado en su rostro.

- ¿¡Por qué ha sacado eso!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!? – Bramó ella de nuevo con la expresión crispada, pero sin perder el miedo - ¿¡Para qué mierda toca lo que nadie le ha pedido!? ¡Maldito imbécil!

Notó la ira dominando su cuerpo. ¿Quién se creía esa niñata para hablarle así después de haberla estado ayudando tanto tiempo?

- Vigile con esa boca, Granger – advirtió con tono duro.

- ¡Pues vigile usted con toca lo que no debe! – Exclamó ella.

- ¡Sólo la estoy ayudando maldita rata sabia! – Recordó perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡Pues LÁRGUESE! ¡No necesito su ayuda! ¡No necesito la ayuda de nadie! – Chilló la castaña.

Sabía que aquello era un ataque terror ante los recuerdos que le daban las muñecas, pero Snape no pudo soportar que la muchacha que tenía delante le estuviese faltando al respeto de aquella forma. ¡Sólo la estaba ayudando!

- ¿No me ha escuchado? – Preguntó ella en un tono demasiado bajo - ¡LAR-GUE-SE! – Silabizó.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Apretó su varita y desapareció sin decir nada.

Hermione suspiró y miró aun temblando la caja de muñecas. Esas muñecas que representaban lo que ella era. Sí… Ella estaba sucia, era un despojo que no merecía nada… Ni siquiera sabía cómo Snape la podía aguantar tanto…

Snape… No podía evitar preguntarse que tenía él. ¿Por qué con él no había miedo? ¿Por qué con él había podido hacer lo que había hecho sin temer? ¡No entendía nada!

Ahora quería llamarlo, quería pedirle que se quedara con ella, incluso una parte de ella quería contarle el origen de esas muñecas… Pero él ya se había ido y ella estaba demasiado afectada como para mandarle siquiera un mísero Patronus.

Así que, intentando no pensar en ello, continuó con lo suyo. Quedaba bastante poco, así que apenas tardó media hora más en acabar. Una vez tuvo todo en señalizado, lo minimizó y metió en su bolso.

Antes de irse no pudo evitar pasear por la casa de nuevo, tal como había hecho otras muchas veces.

Fue a la cocina y recordó todas esas veces que desayunaba con sus padres, cuando cocinaba con su madre, cuando les hacía los desayunos sorpresas para sus aniversarios… Tantos recuerdos…

En el salón tenía otra larga tanda de recuerdos: las noches de pelis, los juegos, las charlas…

Volvió a subir arriba y se quedó mirando las habitaciones. Aún quedaban algunos muebles pero ya había hablado con Dumbledore de eso, todo lo que quedase en la casa cuando ella se fuese sería donado a la beneficencia. Había muchas cosas que se podían aprovechar y tirarlas a la basura sería un desperdicio.

Escuchó un ruido fuera y su corazón golpeteó nervioso. ¿Snape había vuelto? Seguramente era eso, por muy enfadado que estuviese seguro que no tendría ganas de escuchar los sermones de Dumbledore si este llegaba a descubrir que se había escapado.

Bajó los escalones casi corriendo pero frenó en seco cuando vio la figura más o menos esbelta de un hombre encapuchado. ¿¡Mortífagos!? No pudo llegar a chillar nada, vio como el desconocido levantaba un arma y disparaba contra ella. Inmediatamente como una especie de dardo se clavaba en su piel y todo su cuerpo empezaba a quedarse tan tenso que no podía ni moverse. Estaba claro que aquel no era un mortífago…

Cayó al suelo estrepitosamente y se deslizó por las escaleras, notando los escalones clavarse por su cuerpo, hasta acabar boca arriba en el vestíbulo, totalmente paralizada.

La sombra del desconocido de movió y vio como el encapuchado se sentaba a horcajadas sobre ella. Su mano se movió hasta la capucha y poco a poco la deslizó hacia atrás, mostrando el rostro de un hombre blanco, de ojos marrón-grisáceo y rasgos toscos. El corazón de Hermione se paró y las lágrimas empezaron a surgir de sus ojos sin control mientras observaba como el hombre se agachaba hasta colocar su boca cerca de su oído.

- Papi esta en casa – susurró.

Snape entró en su despacho hecho una furia y maldiciendo a todo ser viviente. Se acercó al armario de los licores y se sirvió un buen vaso de Whisky, esperando que con eso su ira se aplacase un poco.

Decidió que lo mejor sería sentarse y observar la chimenea. El crepitar del fuego siempre le había hecho sentirse bien. Era como si viendo la madera consumirse lo hiciese también su negatividad. Como si el fuego fuese agua que barriese todos los malos pensamientos que tenía.

Consiguió quedarse muy tranquilo, pero eso no evitó que se enterase del intento de sigilosa entrada que estaba haciendo Dumbledore.

- ¿Se puede saber qué quieres ahora, viejo? – Preguntó de mal humor, levantándose y mirando hacia el anciano, que automáticamente refunfuñó un "vaya, me ha vuelto a pillar".

- Sólo he notado que te aparecías y he venido a ver… - respondió Albus fingiéndose inocente - ¿Dónde está Hermione?

- Me ha echado de su casa – bufó Snape volviéndose a sentar.

El director se acercó a él y le miró extrañado.

- ¿Echarte? – Inquirió confuso - ¿Qué le has hecho? – Añadió acusadoramente.

- ¿Hacerle? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! – Aseguró el pocionista – sólo estaba ayudándola cuando encontré una maldita caja de muñecas… - añadió, acabando en un susurro.

- ¿Muñecas? – Insistió Dumbledore viendo como Snape se debatía internamente.

- Sí… Muñecas – respondió él con voz baja – muñecas rotas, sucias, quemadas… - añadió antes de que el director pusiese decir algo.

Los ojos azules del director mostraron un brillo de entendimiento y luego se tornaron tristes.

- Tal como se sentía ella… - dijo, más bien para sí que para otros.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer. Fue entonces cuando un estremecimiento los recorrió a ambos, provocando que se mirasen y levantasen de golpe.

- Hermione… - susurró Snape sin entender muy bien por qué.

Sin pensarlo un segundo se aparecieron en la casa de Hermione, justo en la entrada. Caminaron a grandes zancadas hacia la casa y casi derribaron la puerta para entrar.

Se quedaron paralizados ante la escena que tenían delante. Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos como platos y llorando desconsoladamente, y sin poder moverse según parecía. Un desconocido estaba sobre ella, acariciándole un pecho tras, aparentemente, haber partido en dos su jersey y su sujetador.

La ira volvió a inundar a Snape, cegándolo y convirtiendo toda su visión en un borrón rojo en dónde sólo había un objetivo: él. Se lanzó contra el hombre, quitándoselo de encima a la chica, y lo lanzó contra el mueble del salón. Sin siquiera sacar su varita se colocó encima de él, a horcajadas, imitando la posición en la que lo había encontrado con la castaña, y empezó a darle de puñetazos en el rostro, importándole poco los fútiles intentos del desconocido por quitárselo de encima.

- ¡Severus! ¡Severus!

No le importaron las llamadas de Dumbledore, sólo continuó dándole de puñetazos al rostro del conocido, el cual estaba ya tan hinchado y ensangrentado que apenas se reconocía.

- ¡Severus por favor! – Chilló de nuevo el anciano - ¡Hermione se ha desmayado! ¡Tenemos que llevarla al hospital y yo no puedo con ella! ¡Ahora depende de ti!

Esa frase hizo reaccionar a Snape, dejándolo con el puño alzado listo para otro asalto.

- Severus, llévala tú hijo. Yo me encargaré de él – pidió el anciano, sabiendo que si dejaba a Snape sólo con el desconocido podría llegar hasta matarlo.

El pocionista se levantó con el cuerpo aun temblando por la acción de la ira y la adrenalina y se acercó poco a poco a ellos. Dumbledore había arreglado el jersey de Hermione, pero ésta a su vez había caído en una especie de shock que la hacía tener pequeñas convulsiones.

La cogió cuidadosamente en brazos y se apareció en la enfermería de Hogwarts, sabiendo que Madame Pomfrey tendría los conocimientos necesarios para arreglar aquello y que, si aparecía en San Mungo, habría demasiadas preguntas y malas miradas por parte de todos.

- ¡Merlín Santo! ¿Qué ha pasado, Severus? – Preguntó la enfermera, una de las pocas que aún le toleraba.

- Es largo de contar – respondió él – primero ella y luego la historia.

Se quedó en un segundo plano viendo como la enfermera daba varias pociones a la chica y recitaba varios conjuros en su cuerpo. No podía quitarse aquella imagen de la cabeza. Ese maldito, ese hijo de puta muggle, se había atrevido a tocarla de aquella manera, haciéndole qué vete tú a saber para dejarla paralizada e indefensa. Apretó los puños y evitó un gruñido. Ese hijo de puta… si tuviese la oportunidad de verle de nuevo estaba seguro de que lo iba a matar.

Tras varios minutos escuchó a la enfermera cerrar las cortinas de la cama en donde estaba la chica y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué tal está? – Preguntó asustado.

- Bien, con una conmoción enorme encima y el cuerpo paralizado, pero se irá recuperando poco a poco – respondió ella mirando hacia atrás tristemente - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Snape suspiró y le contó a Pomfrey todo.

- Por Merlín…. – susurró la mujer totalmente afectada mientras se dejaba caer sobre una butaca – pobre niña… pobre niña… No sé me ocurre que puede haber hecho para merecer esto…

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que los lastimeros gemidos de la castaña hicieron que se levantasen para ver que ocurría. Hermione se revolvía en la cama insistentemente, con el cuerpo sudoroso y lágrimas aun en los ojos.

Pomfrey movió su varita e invocó aquellos haces azules que la detuvieron la otra vez, pero ahora parecían no surtir efecto.

- No vais a poder hacer nada para calmarla…

Se giraron bruscamente hasta enfrentarse a un abatido Dumbledore que se acercaba con paso lento a ellos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Snape.

- Está encerrada una pesadilla, sin posibilidad de escapar – respondió Albus – necesita que alguien vaya a rescatarla.

* * *

><p>¡Pues ya he vuelto! Siento haber tardado tanto esta vez… pero con el trabajo de lunes a viernes y los estudios y compromisos varios los findes poco puedo hacer…<p>

¿Qué os ha parecido este cap? Menudo estrés… No os imagináis lo que me ha costado escribirlo… Y diría que el siguiente me costará más aún _

¡Espero vuestros comments!

**YazminSnape:** pues sí… además de tener que limpiar la casa la cosa se ha puesto mucho peor… Veamos que pasará a partir de ahora…

**TercySScloe:** este también es cortito… pero no puedo hacerlos más largos sin desvelar demasiado _

**Megumisakura:** ¡Gracias!

**kirtash96:** ¡Me alegra que te vaya gustando!

** 503:** bueno, pues ya vamos teniendo la continuación del abuso…


End file.
